Мародеры: новое поколение
by Lonely alcoholic
Summary: Как отразится на жизни Гарри Поттера и его друзей тот факт, что родители Мальчика, Который Выжил, по какой-то причине не погибли в памятную хэллоуинскую ночь, а вырастили его в атмосфере любви и заботы, готовя к предстоящей ему судьбе? Как выяснилось, весьма и весьма сильно - новое поколение мародеров терроризирует Хогвартс! (AU, OOC, НЖП)
1. Chapter 1: Встреча

Солнечное утро в Лондоне, в котором в последнее время постоянно шли проливные дожди, просто не могло не радовать. А учитывая, что сегодня начинался новый учебный год, настроение и вовсе было просто великолепное. Колоритное семейство Уизли, по доброй традиции, бежало по вокзалу Кингс-Кросс, сломя голову, не обращая внимания на испуганно косящихся на них магглов - ведь уже совсем скоро нужный им поезд должен был покинуть платформу 9 и 3/4. Наконец, добравшись до нужного им места, они остановились возле «входа», дабы отдышаться.

- Ну, Джинни, давай, ты первая, - кивнула запыхавшаяся мать девочки и, с улыбкой, легонько хлопнула дочь по спине. Та сосредоточенно кивнула в ответ, и, разбежавшись, прошла прямо сквозь барьер между платформами 9 и 10. За ней тут же забежали близнецы, Фред и Джордж, как всегда, не отставая друг от друга. Их младший брат Рон был следующим, и, наконец, за ним последовали их родители.

Драко Малфой, одетый, в отличие от большинства прибывавших на платформу волшебников, вполне по погоде - в белую рубашку с коротким рукавом и простые джинсы - стоял возле ставшего уже привычным за последние годы вагона поезда, где всегда располагалась их компания во время поездок на Хогвартс-экспрессе. Рядом стояла его тележка, о которую парень оперся рукой. Дожидаясь своих друзей, он особо не скучал, постоянно здороваясь с другими студентами разных факультетов школы чародейства и волшебства. В то же время, ему не терпелось уже увидеться, наконец, со своими друзьями. И именно в тот момент, когда он с легким раздражением посмотрел на вокзальные часы, показывавшие 10:54, на платформе, наконец, появились Уизли, заметив которых блондин вежливо уклонился от едва успевшего завязаться разговора с Чоу Чанг, симпатичной шестикурсницей с факультета Рейвенкло. Рыжеволосая компания приблизилась к нему, приветливо улыбаясь. Поздоровавшись со старшими Уизли, Малфой тут же обратился к Рону:

- Плохо выглядишь. Опять пришлось побегать? - тихонько, с ухмылкой спросил он так, чтобы мистер и миссис Уизли, уже о чем-то напутственно вещавшие близнецам в сторонке, не услышали. Рон лишь раздраженно отмахнулся от блондина, не особо скрывая при этом, впрочем, что рад был видеть своего друга.

- Гарри уже здесь? - поинтересовался Уизли.

- Ронникс ведь просто не может так просто взять и не опоздать, э? - улыбаясь во все двадцать восемь зубов, хмыкнул Гарри Поттер, одетый в простую черную мантию, серый джемпер и джинсы, почти такие же, как у Малфоя, положив руку на плечо своего рыжего долговязого и облокотившись на него, от чего тот резко вздрогнул. - Куда ж я денусь? Мы с блондинкой уже минут пятнадцать, как здесь, ждем маму, папу и чертову сирену... О, эй! Мы здесь! - он махнул свободной рукой четвертому из их гриффиндорской компании, показавшемуся в толпе студентов, уже вовсю заходивших в вагоны поезда.

- Пошел к черту, Поттер! - раздался презрительный женский голос с того же направления.

- Я не тебе, Патил! К тому же, я ведь уже видел тебя, что мне сделает какой-то там черт? Невилл! - крикнул он мальчику с короткими русыми волосами, уже одетому в свою школьную форму. Наконец, сумев привлечь внимание приятеля, который, спешно попрощавшись со своей бабушкой, Августой Лонгботтом, тут же двинулся в их сторону, приветливо заулыбавшись. Приблизившись к друзьям и шутливо отсалютовав им, он тут же с любопытством осведомился:

- А что с Парвати, Гарри?

Тот в ответ лишь махнул рукой, слегка поморщившись и взъерошив свои и без того лохматые черные волосы.

- А, уже ничего... Я же не виноват, что она такая ханжа, - справа от него прыснул Драко, но, встретив убийственный взгляд лучшего друга, он тут же прикрыл рот рукой, покачав головой. Гарри лишь обреченно вздохнул:

- Потом расскажу... Не при дамах, - сузив глаза, глядя на Малфоя, добавил он.

- Да, действительно, при дамах лучше не стоит... Здравствуйте, миссис Поттер, - хмыкнул блондин, кивнув стройной женщине с темно-рыжими волосами, забранными в конский хвост, и ярко-зелеными глазами, одетую в темно-синюю, с иголочки, мантию со значком аврора на груди, под которой была форменная белая рубашка с черным галстуком; на ногах ее были надеты высокие, черные кожаные сапоги. - Мистер Поттер, - Малфой пожал руку приветливо улыбнувшемуся волшебнику, выглядевшему, как более взрослая копия своего сына, одетому в такую же мантию, как и его жена, и в тяжелые ботинки, чем-то напоминавшие обувь, которую носили военные магглов. Как и у Гарри, угольно-черные волосы Джеймса были растрепаны, карие глаза озорно поблескивали из-за стекол очков, а узел галстука был заметно ослаблен.

Драко улыбнулся еще сильнее, наслаждаясь выражением лица лучшего друга, который, очевидно, не заметил приближения своего семейства и стремительно побледнел, резко обернувшись.

- Привет, привет... - чуть улыбнувшись, произнесла Лили Поттер, окинув критичным взглядом своего сына и его друзей, вразнобой поприветствовавших прибывших волшебников. - Я вижу, все уже собрались? Сага, отдай эту клетку брату, он все равно, как обычно, занят пустой болтовней... - темноволосая девочка с такими же, как у Гарри, ярко-зелеными глазами, поразительно напоминающая свою мать лицом, ядовито ухмыльнулась, тут же всучив клетку со спящим филином в руки Мальчику-Который-Выжил-И-Уже-Жалел-Об-Этом. - Джеймс, я все видела! - возмущенно выкрикнула Лили, заметив конверт, незаметно просунутый между прутьями клетки.

- Но дорогая, там просто мои прощальные пожелания на предстоящий учебный год, плюс пара-тройка... - он осекся и замолчал, увидев, как жена лишь раздраженно отмахнулась.

- А, черт с вами, Поттеры. Бороться с вами - столь же бесполезно, как пытаться заставить Снейпа вымыть голову... - толпа ребят и взрослых дружно рассмеялась, и именно в этот момент с характерным громким хлопком рядом с ними появились из ниоткуда два волшебника: один - с длинными, до плеч, темными вьющимися волосами, серыми глазами и короткой, ухоженной бородкой; он был одет почти так же, как Джеймс и Лили, но вовсе без галстука и значка - Сириус Блэк. Другой - светло-русый, коротко стриженный, немного болезненного вида, одетый в простую, местами потрепанную коричневую мантию, под которой виднелись бежевый джемпер и темно-сереые брюки. Ремус Люпин.

- О, малышня! Надо же, не опоздали! - Хмыкнул Блэк, потрепав Сагу и Гарри по волосам.

В этот момент поезд подал протяжный гудок - этот сигнал означал отправление через минуту.

- Ладно, Нев, Рон, пойдемте, Гарри уже занял нам купе... - Драко потянул друзей за рукава, деликатно давая возможность Гарри и его младшей сестре попрощаться с родителями. Джеймс, проводив взглядом друзей сына, чуть наклонился к нему, задорно улыбнувшись:

- Сын, ты знаешь, что делать. Не давай в обиду сестру, не ленись в учебе, не убей себя в квиддиче...

- Не давай Слинявусу покоя...

- Сириус!.. - угрожающе фыркнула Лили, уперев руки в бока.

- Все-все, я молчу... - он подмигнул своему крестнику, так же, как и Джеймс, засунув в клетку с совой Саги конверт. Следом за ним последовал Ремус, что-то шепнувший Гарри на ухо, прежде чем повернуться к Саге. Младший Поттер расцвел в улыбке, наконец, сподобившись применить чары левитации на багаже девочки, на что его мать тут же фыркнула:

- О, да, и, конечно, до этого догадался ты сам...

- А как же иначе! Это мой сын! - Джеймс ободряюще хлопнул его по спине, на что Лили закатила глаза, тоже повернувшись к дочери.

Наконец, попрощавшись с родителями, двое отпрысков семейства Поттер двинули в сторону поезда, уже тронувшегося. Поспешно запрыгнув в вагон и помахав в окошко Мародерам и матери, которые, помахав в ответ, направились к Артуру и Молли Уизли, они, наконец, хотели было двинуться в свои купе, но тут прямо на голову Саге опустилась клетка с совой, которую она еле успела поймать.

- Гарри, идиот! Она же чуть не упала! - раздраженно выкрикнула девочка, гневно уставившись на брата.

- Вообще-то, я надеялся, что ты упадешь вместе с ней, заноза в моей заднице... - Хмыкнул он, в ответ на что девочка ухмыльнулась, и, показав ему язык, двинулась куда-то в поисках своих друзей-четверокурсников.

Фред и Джордж расположились в другом вагоне, Джинни находилась со своими друзьями в соседнем купе. Рон, сидя у окна, напряженно копался в своей сумке в надежде найти что-нибудь интересное от своих родителей. Драко, сидя у дверцы купе, вертел что-то у себя в руках - какой-то амулет, или что-то в этом роде, с забавой глядя на, похоже, разочаровавшегося своими съестными припасами Уизли.

Сам же Поттер с легкостью нашел купе друзей, ввалившись внутрь и тут же усевшись на свободное место.

- Ну, что как, бандиты? - хмыкнул он, закидывая ногу на ногу. Компания сразу же оторвалась от своих дел и обратила внимание на Гарри. Малфой спрятал побрякушку в карман мантии, а Рон, тихонько чертыхнувшись, отложил под сиденье свою сумку. Пожав плечами, рыжеволосый волшебник ответил:

- Ничего интересного. Из-за очередной выходки Фреда и Джорджа нам пришлось через пол города чесать пешком... - он не успел договорить - внезапно приглушенный голос, донесшийся из сумки гриффиндорца, вдруг прервал его:

- Мы не виноваты, что ты так остро среагировал на безобидный розыгрыш! - весело произнес один из близнецов. - Кто ж знал, что наш Ронни в панике способен повредить двигатель так сильно, что никакая магия не помогла, - добавил другой. Рон едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда его сумка "заговорила".

- Вот че-ерт, - взвыл он, и пару раз с размаху ударил ногой по сумке. Убедившись, что магический предмет, находившийся внутри, больше не активен, Рон лишь покачал головой.

- Очередной курс, новые приключения, снова Хогвартс, — показушно-поэтично начал Малфой, прерывая повисшую в купе на несколько секунд неловкую тишину, - как же долго длилось это томительное ожидание. Я думаю, можно будет пропустить привычную церемонию в зале и отправиться сразу в гостиную. В конце концов, сегодня у нас немного будет свободного времени, столь необходимого, - с азартной улыбкой сказал Драко. - Как сам, Гарри? С того момента, как я покинул ваш дом неделю назад, миссис Поттер, я смотрю, так тебе и не давала покоя до самого вокзала.

Застонав и картинно закатив глаза, Гарри лишь махнул рукой.

- Забей. Ты и сам все видел в течение лета, сегодня определенно было не лучше, чем обычно. Зато, - он достал из-за пазухи три письма, начав распечатывать одно из них, - это все окупится с лихвой. Кстати, Рон, ты, похоже, только что кокнул сквозное зеркало, которое можно было продать галеонов так за пятьдесят... Поздравляю. Держу пари, это был подарок близнецов тебе на день рождения, - ухмыльнулся он, доставая письмо из конверта, не поднимая взгляда на Уизли.

- Кстати, как дела у миссис Гарри Поттер? - улыбнулся Невилл, доставая из сумки книгу по зельеварению.

Поттер лишь метнул на друга убийственный взгляд, покачав головой и вздохнув.

- Вам никогда это не надоест, да? Черт меня дернул ляпнуть, что она ничего... Держу пари, через год вы уже будете рассказывать всем, что я с ней переспал и она ждет от меня ребенка.

- Ну, кто знает, может, так оно и будет... В конце концов, у нас же целый год впереди, верно? - подмигнул ему Драко, засмеявшись, глядя на друга, лицо которого перекосило то ли от раздражения, то ли от ужаса при мысли об этом.

- Конечно. Уверен, Гринграсс захочет как минимум двоих. Тебе есть, к чему стремиться, Гарри! - улыбнулся Невилл, не отрываясь от своего талмуда. Поттер звучно ударился головой о столик, застонав.

Рон чуть было не расстроился после слов Гарри, но, как только остальные "накинулись" на него из-за последней истории на его личном фронте, произошедшей не за долго до конца предыдущего учебного года - впрочем, по мнению самого Уизли, высосанной Драко из пальца - он решил не отставать.

- Точно, точно. Это событие, к тому же, нужно будет отметить. Я уверен, что всю школу стоит пригласить на празднование такого чудесного союза! - в купе воцарилась атмосфера смешков и подколов в адрес Поттера от ребят. Впрочем, как обычно, им это довольно быстро наскучило, и через какое-то время компания успокоилась и перевела тему разговора на предстоящий год в Хогвартсе, а точнее, на их грандиозные планы.

- Как думаете, тайник в гостиной остался не тронутым? - спросил Рон, намекая о некоторых вещах, которые они спрятали прямо перед отбытием из Хогвартса на каникулы. Драко в ответ безразлично пожал плечами.

- Какая разница. Не то, чтобы это было трудно достать снова, если оно потребуется вообще, в чем я, глядя на тебя, Рон, сильно сомневаюсь. Разве что, забавы ради, - сказал он.

Покрасневший Уизли ничего не успел ответить: в этот момент приятную дружескую атмосферу нарушили незваные гости, ставшие уже традиционными в течение последних четырех лет.

- Надо же, смотрите-ка, кто тут у нас... Гриффиндорский квартет кретинов. Вы все дурака валяете, я смотрю... В то время, как Темный Лорд набирает силу, чтобы стереть ваши поганые семьи предателей крови с лица земли. Решили облегчить ему работу и сразу сдаться? Похвально, похвально... - гаденько протянул бледный длинноносый подросток с короткими, вьющимися черными волосами и темно-серыми глазами, в которых легко читалась нескрываемая ненависть к гриффиндорцам.

Рон лишь кинул презрительный взгляд на Нотта; Малфой же сразу вскочил на ноги и встал прямо напротив Теодора, глядя на него, как изголодавшийся хищник на долгожданную добычу. С издевательской, но при этом вежливой улыбкой, он с расстановкой заговорил:

- Гляньте, кто пожаловал, - начал он, окинув взглядом своих друзей, ухмыльнувшихся в ответ, после снова устремив взгляд на их "гостя". - Ты что забыл здесь, подхалим всея Слизерина? - все также ядовито ухмыляясь, продолжил Малфой. - Тёмный лорд, говоришь? Пускай набирает, тебя-то эта сила все равно не коснется. Каким был никчемным, таким и останешься. Уже успел, кстати, вылизать ему подошвы? Или этим занимается только твой отец, а тебя не пускают, потому что мал еще? - насмешливо фыркнул Драко.

- А правда, чего это вы сюда пришли? Неужели мы достойны вашего присутствия, о великие вы змейки? - саркастично добавил Рон.

Крэб и Гойл, постоянно сопровождающие Нотта «телохранители», заметно напряглись, в то время как сам слизеринец встретил взгляд Малфоя с вызовом, расхохотавшись.

- Ну, достойны-то вряд ли, Уизел, разве что, в качестве компании моих личных шутов... С этим вы отлично справляетесь. Что же касается силы... Темный Лорд достойно награждает тех, кто ему верен и предан. Предателей Крови он тоже наградит, я думаю... Тебя, Поттер, к слову, ждет еще более интересная участь, - ухмыльнулся он, переведя взгляд на брюнета.

- Ну, не знаю, - пожал плечами Гарри, не вставая с места и не отрываясь от письма, оставленного Ремусом. - Последний раз, когда мы с ним виделись, он не показался мне таким уж страшным. Ты, на мой взгляд, выглядишь куда более омерзительно, Тео, - хмыкнул гриффиндорец. Рон и Невилл рассмеялись, глядя на побагровевшего Нотта. - Ты, кстати, чего к нам пришел-то? Надеешься, что раз ты настолько отвратителен, что не нравишься ни одной девчонке, и даже Волдеморту, кто-то из нас сжалится над тобой и позволит вылизать себе ботинки? Ошибся адресом, дружок, мы в твоих услугах не заинтересованы. Можешь отправиться к себе в купе и предаться утехам со своими остолопами, - закончил Поттер, сосредотачиваясь на чтению письма.

Нотт, которого уже было затрясло от злости, сжал кулаки, а затем, мерзко улыбнувшись, протянул:

- Ну как же, Поттер... Я, между прочим, уже дважды побывал в чулане для метел с Паркинсон. В этом году вот собираюсь обкатать Гринграсс... Паркинсон, конечно, ничего, но Дафна выглядит куда более... Развитой.

Повисла мертвецкая тишина на секунду, а затем Невилл медленно протянул:

- Сейчас что-то... - с этими словами купе озарилось голубой вспышкой, и троицу слизеринцев резко выбросило из их купе, впечатав в соседнее так, что вагон заходил ходуном.

- ...будет... - закончил Лонгботтом, глядя, как Малфой взмахом палочки закрывает дверь.

- iCollopotrus/i, - бросил блондин, запечатывая дверцу и усаживаясь обратно на свое место с абсолютно будничным видом.

Покачав головой и убрав палочку, Малфой какое-то время молчал, а после с ухмылкой взглянул на Гарри и рассмеялся.

- Думаю, это был хороший урок. Всё же Нотт слишком обнаглел после возвращения этого их... "Лорда". Они еще хуже, чем свидетели Иеговы в мире магглов, - Рон до сих сидел, разинув рот. Как только Нотт упомянул Дафну, он знал, что сейчас что-то произойдёт, но чтобы так резко и сильно...

- Впечатляет... - одобрительно закивал он, глядя на Гарри. - Но я думаю, это не последний раз, когда мы его увидим. Тем более, что Тот, Чьё Имя Нельзя Называть, набирает сейчас популярность. Скоро будет гораздо больше людей, как Нотт.

Гарри лишь пожал плечами в ответ, дочитав последние строчки послания и убирая его в карман.

- Само собой. Это же Тео, он всегда возвращается, дурачок. Но он - просто балабол... Что на самом деле меня беспокоит, так это седьмой курс Слизерина. Ставлю сотню галеонов на то, что среди них уже есть свежие Упивающиеся... Правда, я не знаю, кто именно. Но у меня есть одна идея, - он хмыкнул, доставая пустой пергамент и перо с чернилами из сумки. - Смотрите. Отец дал мне один совет насчет Дафны - написать ей анонимное письмо и попробовать показать себя с... хорошей стороны, - он скривился при этом, увидев издевательские ухмылки друзей, словно спрашивавших: «а она у тебя есть?», - что, учитывая тот факт, что она терпеть меня не может, неплохая идея, но я подумал о другом... - он наклонился вперед, облокотившись руками о столик. - Что, если воспользоваться этим для того, чтобы разведать обстановку в Слизерине?

Рон хотел было что-то сказать, но его опередил рядом сидящий Драко.

- Я понимаю, если бы это сработало на предмете твоего обожания... - ухмылка на лице блондина стала еще шире. - Но чтобы люди так легко раскрыли тайны не только своего факультета, но ещё и самого Волдеморта? Это вряд ли, - Драко откинулся на спинку сиденья, задумчиво причмокнув губами. - Слизеринцы, конечно, редко блещут умом, но даже они не настолько наивны и глупы, чтобы о подобных вещах переписываться с каким-то анонимом. Мне кажется, что если поступят какие-то вопросы на эту тему, то они могут забить тревогу, - Малфой какое-то время смотрел на пергамент и перо в руках Гарри, а потом вновь перевёл взгляд на собеседника.

- Попробовать, конечно, можно, если начать с той же Дафны. Вопрос лишь в том, что даже если она проявит интерес к анонимному отправителю, не побоится ли она писать что либо об их делишках, или о Волдеморте... - закончил он, наконец, и окинул вопросительным взглядом своих друзей. Рон лишь пожал плечами.

- Мне кажется, это отличная идея. Есть сохранять осторожность и анонимность, то мы либо узнаём что-то новое, либо они забьют тревогу и просто не поступит ответа, но то, что отправляли письмо мы - никто ж не узнает?

- Если они не знают, как отследить по почерку или чернилам хозяина, то нет, - ответил Драко.

Невилл, поразмыслив, кивнул головой.

- Это может сработать, в теории... Вообще говоря, было бы неплохо каждому из нас попробовать устроить нечто подобное, но с другими факультетами. Например, я могу пообщаться с кем-то из Рейвенкло, потому что вам будет просто не о чем говорить с ними, - хмыкнул он, глядя на побагровевшего Рона. - Рон может взять на себя Хаффлпафф, Драко... Будешь работать фильтром сплетней, которые распространяют твои фанатки.

- И потом, мы же не идиоты... Ну, по крайней мере, некоторые из нас, - добавил Гарри, задумчиво покручивая перо в пальцах и сосредоточенно глядя на пергамент. - Понятное дело, что они ничего не расскажут просто так. Но ведь и спешки особой нет. К любому человеку можно подобрать подход, даже для Гринграсс, - с уверенностью произнес он.

Драко улыбнулся.

- С удовольствием. Впрочем, я и без того собирался заняться плотным общением с ними, Нев. Двух зайцев одним ударом, - сказал белобрысый волшебник и сложил руки на груди. Рон кинул на него то ли презрительный, то ли раздраженный взгляд. Непонятно было, завидует он, или ему действительно неприятно такое отношение друга к девушкам. Драко же взгляд друга попросту не заметил, уже начав заранее увлеченно продумывать планы действий. Уизли вздохнул, покачав головой, и достал из сумки несколько листков пергамента с пером и баночкой чернил.

- Ну, тогда давайте так и поступим, пока ещё не приехали в Хогвартс. Не перестарайся только, Гарри, - хмыкнул он. - А то ведь с Гринграсс... Мало ли, занесет, - в купе вновь послышались смешки. Похоже, ребята, глядя, как их друг каждый раз реагирует на упоминания о Дафне, будут поднимать эту тему до конца школы, не меньше.

Но Гарри на этот раз не обратил внимания - он улыбнулся пергаменту, начав писать:

iПривет.

Я знаю, это выглядит странно, но прежде, чем ты выкинешь это письмо, прошу: дочитай, это важно. Дело в том, что ты очень интересна мне, как человек, и я хочу с тобой пообщаться, но, скорее всего, это невозможно из-за предрассудков - они сковывают нас обоих, и их слишком много. Можно сказать, что мы живем в разных мирах - ты и я. И я с уверенностью могу сказать, что мы не сможем преодолеть этот барьер, если встретимся лицом к лицу. По крайней мере, пока. Поэтому я пишу тебе анонимное письмо, в надежде избежать этого. Уверен, что на самом деле ты не знаешь меня, а я не знаю тебя. Но то, что было мной увидено до сих пор, заставляет меня задуматься о том, что, возможно, эта идея имеет смысл. Поэтому предлагаю тебе эту маленькую игру. После того, как ты получишь это письмо, если оно тебя заинтересует, оставь свой ответ в трещине в стене на шестом этаже, между третьим и вторым доспехами, начиная от выхода с лестниц. Я буду ждать.

С любопытством,

Таинственный незнакомец./i

Закончив писать и удовлетворенно ставя жирную точку, он протянул записку Малфою.

- Что скажешь?

Взяв письмо и быстро пробежав по тексту глазами, Драко одобрительно кивнул, протягивая пергамент назад Гарри.

- Сойдёт. Для такой девушки, как Гринграсс, это — в самый раз, - парень передал записку обратно Поттеру. - Не уверен, что она ответит сразу, но рано или поздно такое послание её точно начнёт кусать, и она просто не удержится от любопытства. Да и место идеальное для такого, нужно будет только получше их прятать, чтобы старик Филч не нашёл.

Одобрительно хмыкнув в ответ, Гарри дал письмо Невиллу. Тот, прочитав, тоже покивал, протянув письмо Рону и произнося:

- Неплохо. Запомню, в качестве образца для себя. Правда, я совсем не знаю, кому написать с Рейвенкло. Есть идеи у кого-нибудь? - осведомился он, закрыв, наконец, книгу и убрав ее обратно в сумку, начав рыться в поисках письменных принадлежностей.

Гарри откинулся назад, глядя в окно - они ехали через чистые шотландские луга; небо заволокли тяжелые серые тучи - от солнечной лондонской погоды не осталось и следа. Начинался дождь, и в купе стало немного тускло. Его любимая атмосфера.

- Как насчет Грейнджер? Эта заучка отлично тебе подойдет, Нев. По крайней мере, мне кажется, из всех нас только ты можешь общаться с ней на равных, понимая все то, что она несет.

Рон, тем временем, уже вовсю переводил листы пергамента один за другим. Он раз за разом пытался что-то написать, но, очевидно, даже начало его все время не устраивало. Драко нахмурился, когда услышал фамилию рейвенкловки.

- О, да... - лицо Малфоя исказила гримаса, появлявшиеся в редкие для него мгновения жизни, когда он чувствовал непривычный вкус поражения. - Аккуратно с ней, Невилл. Она даже среди своих в Рейвенкло-то не может толком найти общий язык ни с кем. Тот ещё фрукт... - Драко снова задумался, но покачал головой, откидывая неприятные воспоминания. Вдруг Рон завопил на все купе:

- Готово! - Уизли положил пергамент на стол, чтобы все оценили. Оценив старания рыжего друга, Драко сначала попытался сдержать смех, а потом, чтобы уж совсем не расхохотаться, обратил внимание на имя девушки.

- Лиан? Мне кажется, стоило выбрать Сьюзан, - ухмыльнулся он.

Гарри ловко выхватил письмо Рона из рук блондина, быстро пробежав по нему глазами и, подняв удивленный взгляд на рыжего друга, спросил:

- Действительно, Рон, ты чего? Ты видел, какие буфера у Боунс? Конфетка!

Невилл ухмыльнулся, приняв к сведению комментарий Драко и бережно убрав свое письмо в карман школьной мантии.

- Возможно, Рон просто не уверен, что эти буфера захотят с ним общаться? - хмыкнул он.

В этот момент в проходе послышались звуки тележки со сладостями, и Гарри тут же тихонько выскользнул из купе, распечатав дверь невербально.

Рон выхватил письмо обратно, будто дорогую игрушку, и убрал его в карман куртки.

- Ничего вы не понимаете... - пробубнил он себе под нос. Драко ухмыльнулся.

- По-моему это как раз ты ничего не понимаешь. Впрочем, у тебя всегда были проблемы с противоположным полом, - Уизли лишь фыркнул что-то неразборчивое в ответ, промолчав, не желая не давать Драко больше поводов для насмешек. Компания проводила взглядом вышедшего Гарри.

- Опять своё богатство пошел транжирить? - пробормотал Рон. Малфой лишь пожал плечами, не поняв, что именно возмутило Уизли.

Однако, выйдя в коридор, Гарри не было суждено просто купить сладостей для себя и друзей. Как назло, ему нужно было столкнуться именно с этой чертовой блондинкой - разумеется, он ведь просто притягивал неприятности.

- Привет, Гринграсс, - ухмыльнулся он, оценивающе глядя на девушку. Та определенно изменилась за лето в лучшую сторону, став куда более женственной, по крайней мере, на его взгляд. Обычная черная мантия теперь облегала ее фигуру гораздо лучше, чем раньше, а ее густые, светло-белые волосы стали еще длиннее, опустившись ниже лопаток.

Но эти улучшения, похоже, никак не коснулись ее характера. Слизеринка лишь смерила его презрительно-безразличным взглядом холодных голубых глаз, и, забрав небольшой пакетик с драже "Берти-Боттс", молча развернулась, направившись в свое купе.

Поттера, однако, это, похоже, вовсе не расстроило — он уже привык к такой реакции на себя с ее стороны. Он лишь молча уставился ей вслед, глупо ухмыляясь.

- Молодой человек, вы будете что-нибудь покупать? - раздраженно осведомилась продавщица. Вздрогнув, он поспешно сделал заказ, уже через пол минуты вернувшись в купе к друзьям и бросив на стол несколько пакетов с угощениями.

- Интересно, и как Дэвис вообще ее терпит? Почти уверен, что все их общение сводится к обмену многозначительными пафосными взглядами, - фыркнул он, с размаху плюхнувшись на свое место.

Глаза Драко вдруг загорелись.

- Встретил ее в коридоре? Похоже, сама судьба на твоей стороне, Гарри! - не то серьёзно, не то в шутку, сказал он. Рон лишь покачал головой и взял упаковку леденцов со стола.

- Что же касается Дэвис, насколько мне известно, ты почти угадал. Разве что это занятие разбавляется их совместными пафосными и презрительными взглядами на представителей других факультетов. Напыщенные и самодовольные. Во всяком случае, на первый взгляд. - Драко без разрешения потянулся рукой в открытый пакетик Рона, ухватив несколько конфет. Реакция Уизли не позволила ему быстро оттянуть сладости подальше.

- В любом случае, тебе теперь придётся иметь с ней дело. Но это будет забавно, смотреть, как она, играя на публику, предстаёт в одном образе, а в письмах отвечает совершенно иначе, - похоже азарт от этого дела наконец-таки захватил Малфоя, пускай напрямую его это и не касалось.

- Почему ты думаешь, что она ответит иначе в письме? - хмыкнул Гарри. - Может, она напишет дли-и-инное многоточие, а затем - что-то вроде: "мне неинтересны глупые грязнокровки, скоро Темный Лорд придет за тобой и ты будешь гореть в аду, червь."

Ребята расхохотались - при этом Малфой чуть было не рассыпал свои конфеты по полу, выронив пару леденцов.

- Это ты-то - грязнокровка? Не смеши, Гарри, - ухмыльнулся Невилл, взяв шоколадную лягушку и начав аккуратно распечатывать упаковку. - Мы тут, вообще-то, все, по идее, завидные женихи для слизеринок. Чистокровные, симпатичные, умные, при деньгах... Что им еще надо? - от его взгляда не ускользнуло то, как неловко заерзал Рон при упоминании финансового вопроса. Малфой же, несмотря на то, что находился в едва ли не худшем финансовом положении, чем Уизли, казалось, не обратил на сказанное Невиллом никакого внимания. Он кивал на каждое слово друга, в том числе и про деньги. Закинув в рот очередную конфету, он, посмеявшись, повернулся к Рону, проговоря с полным ртом:

- Но ты не волнуйся, мне кажется, Лиан будет безразлично твоё финансовое состояние, - тыча пальцем, сказал он. Уизли лишь кинул на него холодный взгляд.

- У тебя самого не то, что денег нету, у тебя даже крыши своей над головой нет! - ответил он, однако Малфой, похоже, это даже не услышал, и лишь продолжил говорить:

- Но вообще, я бы не удивился, если бы она действительно так ответила на письмо. Верная последовательница Тёмного Лорда! У Риддла неплохой вкус, что сказать! Но Невилл прав. Она-то не знает, кто этот любопытный аноним, а даже если бы и знала, то уж грязнокровкой назвать бы точно не смогла. Только если предателем крови, - Драко взял со столика ещё пару конфет. - А что касается длинного многоточия, уверен, она для этого добавит еще пару листов, - посмеялся он. - Так или иначе, будет интересно взглянуть на ее ответ. Хотя не менее интересно, что напишет Грейджнер. Я думаю, если она и решится ответить, - мальчишка перевёл хитрый взгляд на Невилла, - то ты получишь целое сочинение, как минимум, листов на двадцать.

Гарри закатил глаза, фыркнув.

- О, это точно. Мне кажется, кстати, что из них вышли бы отличные подруги по переписке. Грейнджер заваливала бы ее своими трактатами, а Гринграсс отсылала бы ей страницы с многоточиями. Учитывая, что Грейнджер все равно, что именно ей ответят, лишь бы с ней хоть кто-то общался - будет в самый раз, и волки сыты, и овцы целы, - хмыкнул он.

Ребята вновь засмеялись.

Так, за разговорами, моросящий дождь за окном сменился жутким ливнем. Темно-синее сумеречное небо озаряли молнии, а пейзаж за окном сменился на знакомый им до боли, страстно любимый.

- Надо бы уже переодеться. Минут через пятнадцать будем в Хогсмиде, - с этими словами Гарри полез в свою сумку за школьной формой. Его примеру последовали и Рон с Драко.

Через некоторое время поезд, наконец, затормозил, и они, неспешно покинув купе, направились к выходу на платформу, протискиваясь между толпящимися в проходе учениками.

Драко выпрыгнул из вагона первым, закидывая свою сумку себе на плечо.

- Свежий воздух, наконец-то! - протянул он обе руки вверх, словно приветствуя саму погоду, которая, как раз, была не особо приветливой этим вечером. Развернувшись лицом к вагону, откуда по одному выходили студенты разных факультетов, в том числе и его друзья, дождавшись всех троих, он довольно весело спросил, повысив голос, чтобы перекричать гудящую толпу:

- Ну что, вперед потихоньку? Даже не знаю, стоит ли пойти пешком или взять карету. Спешить то всё равно некуда, ещё как минимум час будет собрание в Большом Зале и пир. Вроде никто не голоден?

Гарри пожал плечами, накладывая на каждого из друзей водоотталкивающие чары.

- Пошлите, пройдем через "Королевство". Нужно закупиться в "Зонко", да и вообще, надо же дать фору слизеринцам по очкам - у бедных и так нет никаких шансов, - друзья, рассмеявшись, как им казалось, незаметно откололись от толпы студентов, двигавшихся в сторону карет, и направилась к магазинам деревни. Никто из них не заметил слизеринку-пятикурсницу, с которой Поттер столкнулся ранее в поезде, остановившуюся на платформе, сложив руки на груди, и, прищурившись, смотревшую им вслед, поджав губы.

Спустя несколько минут — магазины были почти пустыми в этот час - они уже вновь стояли неподалеку от платформы, левитируя рядом с собой бумажные пакеты с купленным добром.

- Ну-с, кажется, все есть, - протянул Невилл, проверив свои пакет и одобрительно кивнув, взмахивая палочкой, чтобы, как и друзья, поднять покупки в воздух, после чего поднял взгляд на гриффиндорцев.

- Чем займемся теперь? Думаю, у нас есть еще... - он посмотрел на часы. - Минут сорок до того, как МакГонагалл будет искать нас в гостиной.

Драко вновь держал в руках какой-то пакетик со сладостями. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он поймал взгляд Гринграсс, которая почему-то до сих пор стояла на платформе. Её подруги Трейси рядом, по какой-то неведомой причине, не было. «Обычно они держатся вместе...» Переглянувшись с друзьями, Малфой кивнул в ее сторону, но ничего не произнес, пытаясь быстро прожевать мармелад. Рон, сообразив, на что, а вернее, на кого показывал Драко, нахмурился, уставившись на слизеринку, сверлившую их презрительным взглядом исподлобья.

- Чего это она до сих пор не в замке? - бросил он. - Погода не ахти, мне казалось, в Слизерине они все аристократки-неженки, с ума сошли бы от такого. В любом случае, последняя карета уже либо ушла, либо скоро уйдет. Я думаю, стоит пойти пешком, все равно уже вряд ли успеем.

Поттер, подавив дрожь от странного взгляда Дафны, направленного в их сторону, а вернее, выдав ее за безразличное пожимание плечами, глубоко вздохнул, самоуверенно ухмыльнувшись.

- Да, пожалуй, стоит прогуляться. Пошлите, парни, - он решительно двинулся в направлении Гринграсс, которая по-прежнему лишь молча переводила взгляд с одного гриффиндорца на другого - капли дождя не приставали к ней, так же, как и к ним. Когда они, наконец, поравнялись со слизеринкой, мальчишки хотели было сделать вид, что ее не существует, и просто пройти мимо, как вдруг услышали ее мягкий, но уверенный голос:

- Если вы сейчас не сядете в карету, Поттер, Снейп узнает, что вы что-то задумали. Думаю, ему будет очень интересно, что у вас там такое в сумках? - она кивнула на пакеты, летящие следом за гриффиндорцами. Сделав еще несколько шагов вперед, Поттер остановился, медленно обернувшись.

Рон, нахмурившись, оценивающе уставился на Дафну. Она не первый раз делала такие ультиматумы, раньше это частенько происходило в школе. И она действительно чаще всего все докладывала Снейпу, из-за чего ребятам не раз попадало. Драко же, с откровенно скучающим выражением на лице, посмотрел девушке прямо в глаза.

- То есть, если мы сейчас не сядем в карету, то Слинявус не узнает о том, что мы купили? Какой странный способ мотивации, Гринграсс, - на лице Малфоя появилась издевательская ухмылка. - Неужели ты о нас заботишься? - заметив, как девушка слегка изменилась в лице при этих словах, Драко с упоением продолжил:

- А, быть может, не столько Снейпу интересно узнать, что мы купили, сколько тебе самой? Сама Дафна Гринграсс проявила к нам интерес! Вот это снисхождение, - не переставая улыбаться, продолжал говорить Драко. Рон аккуратно ткнул его локтем, как бы намекая, что тот уже перегибает палку, однако Малфой это, как обычно, проигнорировал.

Дафна, казалось, оставалась безразличной к его попыткам задеть ее, но Невилл заметил, что щеки девушки самую малость порозовели, а кулаки сжались.

- Еще чего, Малфой, - фыркнула она, незаметно доставая палочку из рукава, что, опять же, не ускользнуло от взгляда Лонгботтома, который, однако, стоял к ней ближе всех, и не мог рисковать. - Меня не интересуют тупые дегенераты вроде тебя. Ты себя хоть в зеркало-то видел, клоун? Рубашку заправь, не позорься, - произнесла она, казалось, чуть более раздраженным голосом, чем хотела.

В этот момент Невилл, все же, решился действовать, и, как ему казалось, незаметно потянулся в карман, но тут палочка Гринграсс внезапно вылетела из ее руки и полетела в их сторону.

"Что ж, этого можно было ожидать..." - подумал Лонгботтом, поворачивая голову и глядя, как Гарри задумчиво рассматривает палочку Дафны, ловко вращая ее в пальцах.

- А как тебе такой вариант, Гринграсс, - протянул он, усмехнувшись. - Ты не сдашь нас, а я отдам тебе палочку завтра утром. И даже расскажу тебе, что в этих пакетах... м-м? - девушка побледнела, сделав шаг назад и мигом растеряв всю уверенность в себе.

- О-отдай мне палочку, Поттер. Я все равно все расскажу Снейпу, ты хоть представляешь, что он сделает с вами за это?

Гарри цокнул языком, покачав головой.

- Могу представить, могу представить... Вот только что ты будешь делать, если я сейчас сломаю твою палочку пополам? Неприятно будет, правда? - притворно-сочувствующим голосом участливо осведомился он.

Лицо Рона немного расслабилось.

- Я думаю, этого достаточно, Гарри, - произнёс он, глядя на растерянную и явно напуганную слизеринку перед ними. Малфой же, казалось, уже находился в другом измерении, рассматривая себя с ног до плеч.

- А что не так-то? Всем же нравится... - бормотал он себе под нос, то заправляя, то расправляя форменную белую рубашку. Наконец, он отвлёкся от этого, несомненно, важного занятия, и тоже посмотрел на Дафну, после чего переводя взгляд на её палочку в руках Гарри.

- Лучше соглашайся, Гринграсс. Иначе вся школа, в добавок ко всему, узнает, что твою палочку с легкостью отобрали и сломали "дегенераты", - весело, почти дружелюбно подмигнув ей, сказал Драко. - Всё-таки шантаж - это не твоё.

В этот момент Гарри трижды пожалел о своем упрямстве: глаза девушки заблестели из-за подошедших слез, и она, развернувшись на каблуках, бросилась в сторону последней кареты, уже начавшей движение в сторону замка..

Четверо парней остались стоять на пустой платформе в повисшей на ней гнетущей тишине, нарушаемой только шумом капель дождя, разбивавшихся о камень.

Уизли хотел было остановить слизеринку, но сам встал, как вкопанный, лишь проводив ее грустным, задумчивым взглядом. Драко же молча стоял на своем месте и с невозмутимым выражением лица смотрел в ту точку, где только стояла Дафна.

- Ну, что ж... - наконец, произнес он, глядя вслед уходящей карете. - Похоже нам удалось увидеть частичку той самой обратной стороны Гринрасс, - на первый взгляд могло показаться, что волшебника произошедшее вообще никак не задело. Так оно и было, почти. Он уже не раз сам попадал в похожие ситуации, однако сейчас у него остался какой-то неприятный вкус во рту, если можно было так выразиться.

- Оставаться здесь уже нет смысла. Пойдемте прогуляемся, кареты ждать уже не придется, - сказал он, и, развернувшись, неспешно направился к «Трем метлам», чтобы купить себе и друзьям сливочного пива.

- Любопытно, если четыре гриффиндорца, или, скорее, даже один, смогли так легко надавить на неё, то как она умудрилась пережить столько лет в Слизерине? Да ее на куски должны были там порвать уже, - на лице Малфоя блеснула слегка маниакальная улыбка: то ли по привычке, то ли эта мысль действительно доставляла ему удовольствие.

Гарри двинулся следом за блондином, поравнявшись с ним в несколько шагов. Друзья видели, что произошедшее только что загрузило Поттера, однако тот старался не подавать вида, выдавив из себя свою обычную бодрую ухмылку.

- Зато какие гриффиндорцы! Самые сливки факультета! - он хлопнул Малфоя по плечу, однако, все еще думая о своем. Конечно, он не хотел, чтобы так все вышло, и уже винил себя за свой поганый характер, но Гарри умел смиряться с неприятностями - что случилось, то случилось, теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. Однако он не мог не думать о том, что скажет Гринграсс после того, как узнает, кто автор таинственного письма... Или писем, как он надеялся.

Малфой лишь улыбнулся в ответ своему другу. Конечно, было видно, что так легко он это не отбросит, но именно такой подход к неприятностям он, Драко, сам всегда использовал, и потому отлично знал, что так оно будет лучше.

Спустя примерно час не особо веселых, и по, большей части, молчаливых скитаний по деревне, мальчишки уже направлялись в сторону "Сладкого Королевства", чтобы пройти через подземный ход в замок незамеченными. Тихонько пройдя в подсобку - продавщицы не оказалось у прилавка, и лавка была в этот момент пустой - они пролезли через люк вниз и направились вперед по узкому подземному коридору, освещая путь перед собой магическим светом волшебных палочек.

- Но, вообще-то, я не ожидал этого... - пробормотал Невилл, споткнувшись и выругавшись себе под нос, вновь возвращаясь к теме, которая стала предметом для размышлений каждого из них и здорово испортила им прогулку — никто, в общем, не хотел ничего обсуждать. - То есть, мы и раньше с ней сталкивались, но Дафна, вроде, никогда не проявляла особой эмоциональности? Не то, чтобы я хорошо разбирался в девушках, но это как-то странно, нет?

Под землей необходимости в защите от дождя уже не было - вокруг них лишь левитировали пакеты с покупками, да свет заклинания iLumos/i освещал путь впереди. Гарри снял водоотталкивающие чары легким взмахом палочки, а Уизли, замыкавший группу, фыркнул в ответ Невиллу:

- Мы действительно перегнули палку. Понятно, почему она могла бы сдерживаться в школе — там свидетелей куда больше. Но здесь, видать, не получилось, тем более после того, как Гарри обезоружил ее, - Рон явно был сам не доволен тем, что произошло. Он никогда не был против поиздеваться над слизеринцами, но так, чтобы довести девушку до слёз... Такое ему на ум не приходило, и, по правде говоря, сама идея его очень отталкивала. Драко же на оба комментария отреагировал довольно резко, быстро и раздраженно произнеся:

- Ребят, а по-моему фокусируетесь не на том, на чем нужно, - попытался он перевести тему. - Мы уже опаздываем, банкет закончился, студентов должны были уже распустить по гостиным. Наше отсутствие в зале точно заметили, а зная МакГонагалл... - закатил глаза Малфой. - А ещё Снейп! Ему ведь только дай повод, чтобы наехать на нас и на Гриффиндор в целом, - посмеиваясь, он пытался взбодрить компанию. Однако при этом Драко думал о том, не рассказала ли Дафна Снейпу и МакГонагалл о произошедшем, а если уже рассказала, то как им из этого теперь выкручиваться. А если вдруг и нет, что она там сейчас делает без своей палочки? Пускай занятия начнутся только завтра, но волшебник без палочки - это как балерина без ног, по крайней мере, по глубокому убеждению слизеринцев. Так что Малфой не мог решить, кто находится в большей беде - они или она. - Так или иначе, нам стоит поспешить.

Гарри, не прибавляя шага, вновь лишь пожал плечами, все еще погруженный в свои мысли, и протянул:

- Когда нас вообще беспокоили отработки и Слинявус? Малфой, не огорчай меня, неужели сдрейфил? - они выбрались в коридор замка, который был в это время абсолютно пуст, и, тщательно закрыв потайной ход за собой, направились в сторону башни Гриффиндора. - А вообще, Рон прав. Мы, пожалуй, переборщили. Я возьму мантию и отнесу палочку ей в гостиную.

- А пароль ты где возьмешь, гений? - хмыкнул Невилл, но, увидев, как Гарри засучил рукав мантии, осекся. - А, точно...

Поттер несколько раз прокрутил заводной механизм на своих наручных часах, циферблат которых тут же сдвинулся - внутри оказалось маленькое квадратное зеркальце.

- Сага? Эй, Сага, ответь! - произнес он, слегка щелкнув пальцем по стекляшке.

В отражении появился нахмуренный зеленый глаз.

- Гарри? Какого черта вы творите, где вы?

- Все нормально, мы в замке. Я так понимаю, наше отсутствие замечено? - ухмыльнулся он.

- МакГонагалл в курсе, Снейп тоже.

Ребята Невилл и Рон вздохнули, словно смирившись со своей участью, а Драко довольно усмехнулся. Гарри лишь удовлетворенно кивнул.

- Понятно. Слушай, ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

Глаз, видневшийся в зеркальце, закатился, и послышался раздраженный вздох.

- Чего тебе надо?

- Как только узнаешь, скажи мне мне пароль от вашей гостиной, хорошо? Это очень важно и срочно.

- Это как-то связано с миссис Поттер?

Рон и Гарри вздрогнули, а Невилл покачал головой, словно сказав "я же говорил!". Драко же оскалился, повернув голову и смерив Поттера снисходительным взглядом, в ответ на что тот показал ему средний палец.

- Откуда ты знаешь? - спросил он, вновь опустив взгляд на часы.

- О, трудно было не догадаться. Она опоздала на пиршество, и сидит с таким видом, словно увидела Грима и голого Снейпа одновременно. Что вы там натворили?

Ребята прыснули, услышав комментарий Саги, после чего Гарри улыбнулся, произнеся:

- Потом расскажу. Так что, сделаешь?

- Ну-у, не знаю... - протянула она. - А что мне за это...

- Я не расскажу маме о том, что на самом деле стало с теми сережками.

- По рукам, - с этими словами изображение в зеркальце пропало, сменившись абсолютной темнотой. Гарри задвинул циферблат часов на место, закрывая секретный отсек и запирая механизм.

Рон покачал головой и опустил взгляд, словно осуждая Гарри за очередной шантаж. Как будто случившегося ранее было мало. Драко же, наоборот, одобрительно закивал, показав другу большой палец.

- Хотелось бы и мне побывать хоть раз в их пещере. Говорят, зелёный свет творит чудеса с комнатами там, - вдруг ни с того ни с сего сказал Малфой с редким для него мечтательным выражением на лице. - Но, я так понимаю, нам лучше отправиться и задержать МакГонагалл, чтобы она не искала тебя, Гарри, - Драко задумался, взяв свои пакеты в руки и убрав палочку. - То же самое желательно сделать и со Снейпом. Уверен, он уже расставил кучу своих ловушек, лишь бы поймать нас на чем-нибудь как можно скорее — не терпится ведь, поди.

- Прямо в точку, мистер Малфой, - раздался до боли знакомый ядовитый голос из бокового коридора. Повернувшись, ребята увидели ненавистного каждому из них сальноволосого профессора зельеварения. - Поттер, - сказал он, словно выплюнув имя Мальчика, Который Выжил. - Чего только не сделаешь ради того, чтобы привлечь внимание к и без того раздутого до размеров планеты эго, не так ли? - вкрадчиво проговорил он. В этот момент они заметили слизеринскую пятикурсницу небольшого роста с длинными, прямыми темно-русыми волосами и светло-карими глазами, с торжествующим видом вышедшую из-за спины профессора и гневно глядящую на гриффиндорцев с нескрываемым презрением и ненавистью.

Трейси Дэвис, подруга Гринграсс.

Гарри, заметив девчонку, прищурился, и, хмыкнув, сделал шаг вперед.

- А вам, профессор, я смотрю, все не дают покоя чужие размеры? Отец говорил, что это ваша вечная проблема...

Снейп побледнел от злости, прищурив пылающие ненавистью глаза.

- Дерзкий поганец... За мной, в мой кабинет, - прошипел он и развернулся, взмахнув мантией, словно гигантская летучая мышь крыльями, стремительно шагая вперед. - Остальных это тоже касается. Мисс Дэвис, вы свободны, - девушка, еще раз окинув ребят взглядом, полным отвращения и, в то же время, удовлетворения, направилась к двигающимся лестницам. Парни, вздохнув, пошли следом за Поттером и Снейпом.


	2. Chapter 2: Письмо

- Отвратительно. Я, конечно, ожидал чего-то подобного от тебя, Поттер, как и от Гриффиндора в целом, но своим мерзким поступком вы перешли все границы. Напасть на студентку, сделавшую вам дружеское замечание и попытавшуюся спасти вас же от неизбежного наказания, отобрав у нее палочку вчетвером... И это - ваша храбрость? Бра-аво, достойно...

Четверо ребят стояли в кабинете профессора Снейпа: Невилл и Рон, потупившись и опустив взгляд на пол у себя под ногами, молча слушали гневную тираду ненавистного зельевара. Малфой с любопытством рассматривал ногти на своей левой руке, в то время, как Гарри сверлил мастера зельеварения презрительным взглядом, сложив руки на груди, без тени стыда или сожаления.

Сам же декан Слизерина сидел за большим дубовым столом, на котором были аккуратно разложены свитки пергамента и какие-то реагенты, которые, при ближайшем рассмотрении, имели весьма опосредованное отношение к зельям - во всяком случае, большая их часть.

Откинувшись в кресле, профессор с нескрываемым удовольствием переводил взгляд с одного мальчишки на другого - он явно слишком долго ждал возможности вдоволь отыграться на ребятах за все то, что они творили в прошлом году, ставшим для них на редкость удачным в плане избежания наказаний.

- Судя по всему, это дурное воспитание, не иначе. Ваши поступки недостойны имени вашего факультета. Профессор МакГонагалл, несомненно, будет очень счастлива узнать, что ее "любимцы" за лето так усовершенствовали свои навыки в подлости и трусливых ударах в спину.

- А вы, профессор, я смотрю, соскучились по нам за лето? - Поттер склонил голову на бок, чуть ухмыльнувшись. Очевидно, Снейпа он совершенно не боялся. - Одиночество совсем загрызло? - сочувственно-театрально вздохнул он, прекрасно зная о безответной любви ненавистного профессора к собственной матери.

Костяшки пальцев Снейпа, сжимавшего руками подлокотники, побелели, глаза сузились, и лицо исказил яростный оскал.

- Молчать, щенок, - прошипел он. - Вы уже заработали минус сто очков для Гриффиндора, и ты, Поттер, только что получил еще минус двадцать пять. Плюс две недели отработок начиная с завтрашнего дня.

Гарри в ответ на это лишь фыркнул — со стороны казалось, что он вошел в раж, и было непонятно, кто чьей жертвой, в итоге, стал в этой ситуации.

- И это все? Я-то надеялся, что вы придумаете что-то по-оригинальнее. Впрочем, чего ожидать от Сли... Слизеринского декана, - он широко улыбнулся, с вызовом глядя в глаза профессору, которого передернуло от "осечки" столь ненавистного ему Поттера.

- Мразь... - он медленно поднял палочку, явно готовясь атаковать Гарри, рука которого уже метнулась к карману мантии, как вдруг их резко одернул голос Минервы МакГонагалл:

- Профессор Снейп, какого дьявола?! - возмущенный выкрик женщины раздался позади ребят. Вытянутая рука Снейпа дрогнула, но не опустилась. - Атаковать студента?! Безоружного? Вы понимаете, что вам за это светит Азкабан?! - казалось, столь вовремя подошедшая декан Гриффиндора вот-вот закипит от злости и возмущения.

- iExpeliarmus/i, - вдруг послышался тихий, спокойный голос позади нее, и палочка зельевара вылетела из его руки прежде, чем хозяин успел среагировать. - Минерва, успокойтесь, прошу. Северус, объяснитесь, - строго произнес Альбус Дамблдор, не глядя на ребят, но внимательно наблюдая за Снейпом.

Теперь Гарри казалось, что зельевар пребывал на грани нервного срыва.

- Профессор Дамблдор... - начал он с надрывом, явно с трудом подбирая слова. - Они... Эти... Студенты... Они атаковали мисс Гринграсс на платформе в Хогсмиде, отняли у нее волшебную палочку, и без разрешения отправились прогуливаться по деревне во время пира по поводу начала учебного года! Поттера необходимо исключить за нападение на студентку и за бесчисленные нарушения...

- Тише, тише. Исключение - крайняя мера, Северус... - покачал головой Дамблдор, все еще держа в руке палочку зельевара. - И хотя в том, что мистер Малфой, мистер Лонгботтом, мистер Уизли и мистер Поттер были в Хогсмиде во время ужина, у меня нет никаких сомнений, информация о нападении на мисс Гринграсс представляется мне весьма неправдоподобной. Это громкое обвинение, профессор Снейп. У вас, несомненно, имеются доказательства, не так ли? - осведомился директор, чуть улыбнувшись.

Если бы Гарри не был уверен в защите своего разума, он мог бы поклясться, что директор прекрасно знает, что на самом деле произошло.

Декан Слизерина перевел взгляд, переполненный эмоциями, на сына своего злейшего врага, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза, и в этот момент его лицо перекосилось от злости - попытка проникнуть в мысли гриффиндорца потерпела полную неудачу.

Лицо Снейпа перекосила бессильная злоба.

- Он... Я знаю, что палочка Гринграсс у них! Проверьте сами, директор!

- iAccio/i палочка Дафны Гринграсс, - все так же спокойно произнес Дамблдор, однако, вопреки торжествующим ожиданиям Снейпа, ничего не произошло.

- Похоже, у нас здесь небольшое недоразумение, верно, Северус? - все с тем же добродушным спокойствием в голосе, и, как на секунду показалось ребятам, даже с долей насмешки произнес директор. МакГонагалл лишь продолжала молча сверлить своего коллегу взглядом, полным возмущения и гнева.

Снейп задрожал от ярости, сжав кулаки и срываясь на крик:

- Значит, они спрятали ее! Я точно знаю, мне сказали, что...

- Сказал кто, Северус? - резонно осведомился величайший маг современности.

- Мисс Дэвис! - Почти с поражением в голосе выпалил Снейп.

Дамблдор, уже не скрывая снисходительной улыбки, кивнул головой.

- О, но, насколько мне известно, они являются близкими подругами. Знаете ли, эта юность... Наверняка мисс Гринграсс просто где-то обронила свою палочку, а учитывая их... Отношения с мистером Поттером... Мне кажется правдоподобной идея о том, что ее подруга обвинила мистера Поттера в том, чего он не совершал, чтобы получить некоторое преимущество в соревновании факультетов. Хитрый ход, вполне достойно Слизерина, разве нет? - улыбнулся он, переведя взгляд на Минерву - той на какой-то миг показалось, что директор слегка подмигнул ей. - В то же время, несмотря на то, что у нас нет никаких доказательств того, что мистер Поттер атаковал мисс Гринграсс, прогул пира - серьезный поступок, и, кроме того, вас видели в Хогсмиде, - сказал он, обращаясь к четверым друзьям. Малфой довольно хмыкнул, наконец, оторвавшись от созерцания своих пальцев и подняв довольный взгляд на директора, полностью игнорируя Снейпа. Рон и Невилл по-прежнему стояли за их с Гарри спинами, пристыженно опустив взгляд. - Поэтому штраф в сотню очков я считаю полностью вами заслуженным. Что касается всего остального... Думаю, достаточно на сегодня, право слово. Ведь, в конце концов, это - праздничный для нас всех день, не будем омрачать его еще сильнее. Вы свободны, господа, - кивнул директор студентам, которые тут же направились к выходу под тяжелым взглядом разгневанной МакГонагалл - очевидно, что потеря более сотни очков еще до начала учебного года никак не могла ее радовать.

Как только ребята покинули кабинет декана Слизерина, дверь тут же захлопнулась - из-за нее они сразу услышали зазвучавшие наперебой возмущенные голоса МакГонагалл и Снейпа, но разобрать то, что они говорили, не представлялось возможным.

Малфой, тем не менее, прислонился ухом к двери, безуспешно пытаясь разобрать, о чем там разговаривают преподаватели.

- Пошлите уже отсюда. И так проблем огребли, - простонал Рон, устало глядя на Драко. Тот лишь раздраженно отмахнулся и нахмурился, прикладывая палец к губам и вновь пытаясь хоть что-то разобрать. Но через несколько секунд он отошел от двери, расстроенно вздохнув.

- Ай, к черту, - произнес, наконец, блондин, и, засунув руки в карманы брюк, подошел к компании друзей. - Ну что ж, благо, они не обратили внимание на наши покупки, - он кивнул на пакеты из Хогсмида, по-прежнему левитировавшие вокруг друзей все это время, - иначе прогулка по деревне оказалась бы почти напрасной! - широко улыбаясь, воодушевляюще произнес он. Создавалось такое впечатление, что только что произошедшее совсем никак не повлияло на гриффиндорца. Но, в конце концов, первый раз, что ли? А вот Рона, похоже, это все не очень радовало. Он любил создавать проблемы, но вот получать за них нагоняй все никак не мог привыкнуть. Однако он быстро откинул эти мысли, когда вспомнил слова Дамблдора о палочке Дафны.

- Гарри, а куда ты ее палочку-то дел? Она ж у тебя в руках была прямо перед тем, как Дэвис и Снейп пришли за нами, - спросил он, с недоумением глядя на друга. Драко в это время обсуждал что-то с Невиллом. Несмотря на то, что он, как и Малфой, привык за несколько лет к тому, что они с друзьями то и дело вляпывались в истории, и взыскания преподавателей не были для него в новинку, однако было заметно, мальчишка нервничал в ожидании разговора с МакГонагалл — или, что было более точным, из-за того факта, что ему, как новоиспеченному старосте, скорее всего влетит сильнее всех, и лишь только потому, что она же назначила его.

Усмехнувшись, Поттер отогнул воротник белой рубашки и достал небольшой мешочек, висевший у него на шее на цепочке, из которого осторожно извлек двумя пальцами палочку Дафны.

- Подарок от мамы на день рождения, - ответил он на вопросительные взгляды друзей. - Внутри он больше, чем снаружи, и, к тому же, на него не действует никакая магия. Отличная штука, - хмыкнул он, засовывая палочку слизеринки обратно - в этот момент они вышли к лестницам, двигаясь по направлению к башне Гриффиндора. В коридорах уже было пусто, если не считать призраков и Филча, нехорошо зыркнувшего на них из-за поворота — у него, разумеется, был свой зуб на этих четверых, но сейчас они его даже не заметили, а ему им предъявить было просто нечего — завхоз уже знал, откуда они шли, чем был крайне доволен. Поэтому он просто продолжил подметать коридор, злорадно ухмыляясь.

- Так или иначе, Снейп теперь не даст нам покоя ни на одном занятии, в этом можете быть уверены. А зная нашу удачливость, у нас точно завтра урок зельеварения с утра, как пить дать, - усмехнулся Гарри. - Кстати говоря, я по-прежнему собираюсь вернуть палочку Дафне. Она точно доложит об этом Снейпу, но если Слинявус скажет ей, что палочки не было у нас, а потом ей кто-то ее вернет, да еще и оставив рядом письмо... Для нас это идеальное алиби, разве нет?

- Для тебя, если быть точным, - отметил Невилл, прищурившись и покосившись на друга с ироничной полуулыбкой.

Малфой правой рукой обхватил шею Лонгботтома и засмеялся.

- Да ладно тебе, весело же будет. Мало того, что школа узнает, что Дафну Гринграсс обезоружили гриффиндорцы, так еще окажется, что какой-то незнакомец смог отнять ее у нас, ну или даже выкрасть! Мы станем еще более популярны! Скандалы, интриги, расследования... - похоже, Драко испытывал самую искреннюю радость от одной идеи быть в центре внимания и сплетен.

- Это называется «дурная слава»... - сказал уставшим голосом Рон. Ему, по правде говоря, всё это уже поднадоело. Развлечения - это хорошо, но всему должна быть своя мера, особенно сегодня, в такой день.

Гарри же, покосившись на блондина, ничего не сказал, слегка улыбнувшись. Судя по всему, Рон не понял истинного мотива Драко в желании попасть в эпицентр событий в этом году.

Кто будет следить за теми, кто и так у всех на виду?

Сам же Малфой, отпустив Невилла, фыркнул, закатив глаза.

- Расслабься ты уже, день подошел к концу. Снейп в ярости, палочка у нас, алиби есть, план до сих пор в действии, что может быть лучше? - заложив руки за голову, вновь улыбнулся блондин. - А подарочек - что надо, Гарри, - перевел он взгляд на Мальчика, Который Выжил. - Чего раньше не показывал? - вдруг он вспомнил некоторые неприятности, которые они заработали на свои головы за время летнего отдыха, и которых, как ему теперь казалось, можно было бы избежать, будь у них эта штучка раньше. - А что касается нашего обожаемого профессора зельеварения, то пускай, и черт с ним! Ты разве не видел, на что его лицо стало похоже, когда он понял, что проиграл? Лучше, чем Паркинсон, когда Гарри опрокинул ее в загон с гиппогрифами! Каких-то сто очков - ничто по сравнению с этой незабываемой рожей. А еще ведь целый год впереди! - парень чуть ли не сиял от радости при одной лишь мысли о новых приключениях в школе. Казалось, что сюда он скорее приезжал за весельем, а не учебы ради. Рон лишь покачал головой и попытался отбросить неприятные мысли о прошедшем дне.

- Значит, ты сейчас сразу к слизеринцам, в гостиную не зайдешь? - обратился он к Гарри.

Тот улыбнулся, словно думал о чем-то крайне приятном. Глядя на него складывалось такое ощущение, что сегодня - его день рождения, не меньше.

- Нет, конечно. Сначала я выслушаю дружную тираду со стороны нашего факультета про то, какие мы плохие... Они же не могли не заметить вычета сотни очков аж до начала учебного года, верно? Наверняка они хотят как минимум покалечить нас сейчас, а как максимум... - он улыбнулся, не закончив мысль, подойдя к портрету полной дамы. - Кто-нибудь знает пароль?

Не успел Рон, уже открывший рот, что-либо ответить, как на ребят обрушился сзади чужой, но до боли знакомый дружный смех.

- Смотри-ка, кто, наконец, пожаловал! - завопил один из голосов.

- Все весь вечер только вас и ждут! - добавил второй. Разумеется, это были Фред и Джордж Уизли, явно заждавшиеся своих младших товарищей по ремеслу. И, само собой, они уже были в курсе произошедшего.

Рон раздраженно покосился на своих братьев.

- Сами то чего здесь до сих пор торчите? - неохотно произнес он, зная, что так легко они теперь их не отпустят. Близнецы переглянулись, задорно улыбаясь.

- А ты что, не рад нас видеть?

- Как тебе подарочек-то кстати?

- Если бы ты его не сломал... - хлопнул его по плечу один из них, - то мы могли бы предупредить вас заранее о Дэвис и Снейпе, - закончил второй. Услышав это, Драко показушно-осуждающе покосился на своего друга, сверля его таким убийственным взглядом, будто во всех их бедах сегодня виноват исключительно Уизли. Как обычно, когда дело касалось подшучивания над Роном, Малфой всегда был на стороне близнецов. Рон же встал, как вкопанный, разинув рот, никак не находя, что ответить. Экзекуцию младшего Уизли, смилостивившись над рыжим другом, прервал Невилл, поинтересовавшись у близнецов о пароле.

- МакГонагалл разве с вами еще не разговаривала? - протянул один из них в ответ, не сдерживая довольной насмешки.

- О, значит, возможно, будет целых два шоу перед сном, - ответил ему в тон другой близнец.

- Это нельзя пропустить! - одновременно произнесли Фред и Джордж, после чего последовал еще один взрыв оглушительного хохота. Наконец, решив, что достаточно извели и без того порядком уставших за день ребят, близнецы сжалились и назвали пароль — Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Портрет Полной Дамы отодвинулся в сторону — проходя вперед них внутрь, два брата быстро поравнялись с Гарри, протянув вперед руки ладонями вверх о обе стороны от него

- Дай «пять», Гарри, - начал один из них. - Пускай вам сейчас влетит от всего факультета, а завтра - от МакГонагалл, - продолжил второй, - но то, как вы обошлись со Слинявусом и Гринграсс... - произнес первый, сложив большой, указательный и средний палец, словно держал невидимое перо, и поцеловал их кончики, отдернув руку, - высший класс! - вновь одновременно выкрикнули братья, загоготав, и поспешили обогнать компанию, зайдя в гостиную первыми.

Гарри покачал головой, дав обоим близнецам «пять», улыбнувшись и помедлив немного, пропуская их вперед, после чего проследовал за старшими товарищами внутрь. Что ни говори, а Рон был в чем-то прав: даже если не брать в расчет его симпатию к Дафне, то, как они с ней обошлись — это немного слишком. Но, с другой стороны, они ведь не сломали ее палочку, верно? Всего лишь преподали урок - стукачей никто не любит, это факт. Гринграсс сама нарвалась, тут Драко был абсолютно прав. Это был не первый, и даже не десятый раз. Давно надо было ее проучить, чтобы неповадно было.

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, он тут же помрачнел: стоило их четверке войти в гостиную, в помещении повисла мрачная тишина. Все однокашники, кроме первокурсников, смотрели на них так, словно единогласно желали их гибели в страшных, жутких муках. Их можно было понять: потерять сто двадцать пять очков до фактического начала учебы - это надо было умудриться.

- Конечно, все уже в курсе... - процедил Гарри, встретившись взглядом с сестрами Патил, которые, похоже, были бы больше рады видеть Волдеморта сейчас, нежели его.

- Поттер, как это понимать?! - возопила Анджелина Джонсон - в этом году чернокожая семикурсница должна была стать капитаном сборной факультета по квиддичу, и, судя по всему, таки стала - уверенности в себе в ней было, хоть отбавляй.

- Что именно, Энджи? - осведомился он, вежливо улыбнувшись, как ни в чем не бывало.

- Для тебя - мисс Джонсон, Поттер! Какого черта тебе не сидится на месте?! Ты решил угробить в корне саму возможность нашего факультета выиграть кубок школы в этом году?! - выкрикнула она под одобрительные взгляды однокурсниц.

- Чего это сразу Поттер, мисс Джонсон? Вообще-то, это была моя идея. Почему вся слава, как всегда, достается ему? - притворно вздохнул Малфой, усаживаясь в пустое кресло у камина и закидывая ногу на ногу.

Девушка смерила его уничтожающим взглядом, после чего презрительно фыркнула.

- Ну да, конечно, можно было предположить. Тебе, Малфой, было бы самое место в Слизерине с твоими замашками... Клоун.

- Тоже мне, новость, - хмыкнул блондин в ответ, взмахивая палочкой - пакеты, принесенные ребятами из Хогсмида, дружным строем полетели в их спальню вдоль винтовой лестницы вверх.

- Какой еще Слизерин, Анджелина? О чем ты? С его мозгами, а точнее, их отсутствием, в Слизерин? - ухмыльнулась Алиссия Спиннет, миловидная однокурсница Джонсон, смерив Малфоя почти сочувствующим взглядом.

- Между прочим, идея ничем не хуже любой другой! - весело выкрикнул Фред, усаживаясь на диванчик у камина.

- Это же праздник, а что может быть праздничнее похода в Хогсмид? По крайней мере, в школе... - рядом с ним плюхнулся Джордж, перепрыгнув диван через спинку и продолживший мысль брата.

Анджелина в ответ только покачала головой, обреченно закатив глаза.

- Придурки, - девушка отвернулась, поняв, что продолжать диалог абсолютно бессмысленно, но в этот момент Гарри ясно осознал: их компанию в ближайшие пару недель ждет крепкий бойкот со стороны гриффиндорцев. Не впервые, конечно, но все равно не слишком приятно.

Ребят мало волновало мнение товарищей по факультету об их выходках - все, в общем-то, уже привыкли, что эта разномастная четверка способна отчебучить то, что ни одному нормальному волшебнику бы никогда в голову не пришло вытворить. Рон, судя по всему, как и Гарри пришел к какому-то успокаивающему выводу относительно ситуации с Дафной, и спокойно, с почти довольным видом сел на диван к близнецам. Невилл встретился глазами с Гарри, и кивнул, отвечая на вопросительный взгляд Мальчика, Который Выжил.

Однако, стоило Поттеру направиться в спальню, чтобы достать из сундука с вещами свою мантию-невидимку, портрет, закрывающий вход в гостиную, вновь отодвинулся, и в помещение во второй раз за вечер вошла Минерва МакГонагалл. В гостиной вновь повисла тишина, на этот раз - гробовая. Все студенты опять обратили взор на прославленную четверку, явно в ожидании долгожданного шоу.

Гарри, мгновенно сообразивший, почему все замолчали, закрыл глаза, беззвучно выругавшись и тяжело вздохнув, после чего развернулся, ничего не говоря, в ожидании приговора гриффиндорского декана.

Однако МакГонагалл, похоже, вовсе не собиралась устраивать ребятам разнос. Женщина лишь окинула их тяжелым, усталым взглядом, и, после нескольких секунд томительного молчания, произнесла:

- Думаю, любые мои комментарии по поводу вашей выходки будут излишними. Поттер уже получил свое наказание; Уизли, Малфоя - неделя отработок с мистером Филчем, начиная с завтрашнего дня. Что же касается вас, мистер Лонгботтом... - она перевела взгляд на Невилла, который, казалось, пытался слиться со своим креслом, вжавшись в него и приняв такой же алый оттенок, - я бесконечно разочарована. Мне казалось, что именно вы, будучи старостой факультета, сможете удерживать ваших однокурсников от их глупостей, но, очевидно, я ошиблась. Из-за того, что вы проигнорировали свои обязанности, вы получите две недели отработок под моим началом, так же, с завтрашнего дня. Доброй ночи, студенты, - с этими словами профессор покинула гостиную, оставив всех присутствующих в легком недоумении, а кого-то - даже в разочаровании. Переглянувшись, и, видимо, не сговариваясь решив, что нет никакого смысла оставаться в гостиной, трое друзей одновременно поднялись со своих мест и направились в спальню пятого курса, догнав Гарри на лестнице.

Поднявшись к двери их спальни и открыв дверь, они подошли к своим кроватям, и только тогда Гарри, наконец, поднял глаза на Невилла, виновато глядя на друга.

- Извини, Нев. Я не думал, что она так на тебя взъестся. Надо было валить все на меня..

Лонгботтом лишь грустно улыбнулся, расстегивая мантию:

- Когда кто-то из нас валил все на другого? Не неси чепухи. Да и к тому же, как будто в первый раз, - ухмыльнулся мальчишка, хотя и было видно, что он весьма раздосадован произошедшим. Впрочем, это было ожидаемо — он знал, что что-то подобное неизбежно произойдет.

Малфой же, зайдя в комнату, скинул мантию и свою любимую серую шерстяную жилетку на свой сундук, и, потянувшись, упал на свою кровать, вытягивая руки и ноги в разные стороны.

- Однако Гарри прав. Кто-кто, а ты здесь меньше всех заслужил подобного обращения, - поддержал блондин своего друга и посмотрел на Невилла, ободряюще улыбнувшись. - Но ты не волнуйся, что-нибудь ещё придумаем. А зная МакГонагалл, можно с уверенностью сказать, что ее отношение к тебе быстро вернется в свое русло, - парень подмигнул Лонгботтому и уставился в потолок, через секунду перекатившись на кровати и переведя взгляд на Уизли.

- Ну что, мой рыжий друг, готов терпеть под Филчем? - усмехнувшись, спросил он. Рон в ответ метнул в него скомканный клочок пергамента, извлеченный из кармана мантии.

- Еще бы... Слушать его бесконечные ворчания о том, какая молодежь нынче безответственная - только этого мне не хватало, - сняв мантию и убрав палочку, Уизли присел на край своей кровати, стягивая с ног обувь. - Особенно учитывая, как он «обожает» меня после прошлого рождества... Лучше не придумаешь.

- Да ладно тебе. Зато, может, сможем найти новые интересные места в замке — мы же еще не все исследовали. Ну или хотя бы узнаем, куда точно не стоит лезть. Да и, в конце концов, Филч не хуже Снейпа, когда дело доходит до издевательств над студентами. Как по мне, так лучше уж швабра в руках, чем выходные в грязном котле по уши... - Драко, похоже, совсем не страшило такое наказание, а скорее даже наоборот.

- Слушай, - вдруг обратился Рон к Гарри, обеспокоенно взглянув на него. - Если сейчас ты попадешься кому либо из преподавателей или старших, влетит на этот раз сильнее, и даже Дамблдор наверняка одобрит очередное снятие очков у Гриффиндора. Учитывая наш план, было бы неплохо не портить отношения с нашим же окружением, - с легкой, неуверенной улыбкой сказал Уизли и потянулся за своим пакетом, упавшим в полуметре от тумбочки. - Во всяком случае, на первое время.

- Отправляешься немедленно? - тут же спросил Драко, с ухмылкой глядя на Поттера, без всякого сомнения в его ответе.

Гарри кивнул, извлекая из своего чемодана плащ-невидимку и карту Мародеров — они были предусмотрительно положены сверху.

- Все будет нормально, Рон. Не первый раз плаваем, - хмыкнул он, накидывая мантию отца на плечи и становясь невидимым человеческому глазу.

- Смотри, не утони, - раздраженно фыркнул Уизли, покачав головой и натягивая на себя новую пижаму темно-лилового цвета.

Драко, удовлетворенно кивнув другу в ответ, спрыгнул с кровати, доставая что-то из кармана мантии, неаккуратно брошенной на сундук - на пятикурснике были одеты лишь рубашка и брюки. - Пошли, помогу выйти, - сказал он пустоте, и направился вниз по лестнице.

Поймав несколько взглядов гриффиндорцев - некоторые из них все еще оставались в гостиной, что-то обсуждая или просто отдыхая - он махнул рукой одному из близнецов.

- Эй, Джордж!

- Я Фред! - ответил один из близнецов притворно-обиженным голосом.

- Да без разницы. Не видел блокнот где-нибудь тут? - с легким раздражением спросил Драко. Некоторые гриффиндорцы с интересом покосились на них, но большинству было уже все равно — судя по всему, они остались удовлетворены полученными известной четверкой наказаниями.

Тем временем Поттер аккуратно, не делая лишнего шума, спустился вниз, и, осторожно пройдя к выходу из гостиной, остановился. Это была привычная, но, тем не менее, довольно неприятная операция - каждый раз приходилось изворачиваться, придумывая что-то новое, чтобы их товарищи не заподозрили неладное.

- Такой бумажный, маггловский? - с интересом осведомился близнец - подобные канцелярские принадлежности не были в ходу в Хогвартсе.

- Ага.

- Нет, не видел. Может, ты обронил где-нибудь? - только Малфой знал, что это не попытка над ним подшутить. Остальные же гриффиндорцы, кажется, были уверены в том, что Драко в кои-то веки стал жертвой очередного розыгрыша близнецов - некоторые, плохо знакомые с ними, подумали даже, что, может быть, в отместку за потерю очков Уизли решили разыграть его.

Малфой изобразил растерянный вид и пожал плечами.

- Может быть... Сейчас гляну, - он направился к портрету полной дамы, и, отодвинув его, вышел наружу, в холодный коридор.

- О, а вот и он! - весело воскликнул Драко, наклоняясь и доставая небольшой блокнот из рукава рубашки. В этот момент он почувствовал, как Гарри благодарно хлопнул его по плечу - миссия была выполнена. Развернувшись, он направился обратно в гостиную, держа «находку» в руке.

Портрет за его спиной задвинулся, и Гарри оказался один в пустом, прохладном коридоре башни, тускло освещаемом факелами, закрепленными на стенах. Глубоко вздохнув, он направился к лестницам, и в этот момент почувствовал, как его часы слегка нагрелись.

- Вовремя... - прошептал он, открывая секретный отсек под циферблатом, в котором находилось маленькое сквозное зеркальце.

- Гарри? - раздался тихий голос — в отражении ничего не было видно.

- Да?

- Пароль - "клык василиска". Ты скоро? - прошептала Сага.

- Как оригинально, - хмыкнул гриффиндорец, вспоминая события своего второго курса, когда он спас Сагу от слизеринского чудовища, и последовавшие за этим события, которые здорово перевернули жизни его друзей и его самого. Хотя он этого и не видел, девочка понимающе ухмыльнулась в ответ, словно прочитав мысли брата.

- Это точно. Так когда ты будешь здесь?

- Думаю, минут через пятнадцать, если все пройдет чисто, - пробормотал он, доставая карту из кармана.

- Ладно. Встречу тебя, так уж и быть, - вздохнула она.

- Это еще зачем?

Сага закатила глаза.

- Что значит, «зачем»? Братец, ну ты и тугодум. Как ты собираешься попасть в женскую спальню?

Гарри хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, крепко выругавшись.

- Точно... Черт. Поможешь? - с надеждой спросил он.

- Да куда уж я денусь... Только смотри, какая штука: в гостиной еще остались старшекурсники, что-то там важное обсуждают, но в довольно узком кругу - там сейчас очень тихо. Если ты откроешь проход в гостиную, они это точно заметят. Поэтому лучше дай мне знать, когда подойдешь ко входу - я открою тебе.

- Договорились. До связи, - Гарри задвинул циферблат на место, прибавив шаг, почти бегом двигаясь по направлению к движущимся лестницам. Похоже, хоть в чем-то ему сегодня повезло: на пути ему не попалось совсем никого - замок уже спал. Судя по карте, Филч был в другом крыле, Снейп находился у себя в кабинете, сидя за столом, а вот в гостиной Слизерина действительно что-то происходило: несколько старшекурсников, с которыми он не был особо знаком, но имел представление о том, кто они такие, сидели в углу гостиной тесным кругом, почти не двигаясь. Дафна находилась в своей спальне: судя по всему, ее однокурсницы, Трейси Девис, Миллисент Булстроуд и Пэнси Паркинсон уже спали, как и сама Гринграсс. Сага же, похоже, ждала его сигнала на лестнице, ведущей в их гостиную из спален.

Спустя десять минут, или около того, бега по коридорам и лестницам замка, он оказался у стены, за которой находился вход в змеиное логово, и вновь воспользовался спрятанным зеркалом. Ответа не последовало, но через пару мгновений стена отодвинулась, и оттуда вышла черноволосая девочка - Сага наклонилась, и, пальцем вытолкнув из рукава красивое письменное перо, которое ей подарил Сириус на последний день рождения, тут же подобрала.

Идеальное прикрытие для слизеринцов — такой подарок — достаточно ценная вещь, чтобы отправиться искать его посреди ночи в подземельях.

- О-па, нашлось, - тихо пробормотала девочка, довольно улыбнувшись. Гарри, чуть не рассмеявшись от такого забавного совпадения со способом, выбранным Малфоем, и в чем-то даже превосходящим идею его друга, не удержался и легонько щелкнул сестру по носу. Та, не растерявшись, очень метко наступила ему на ногу - не успев среагировать на неприятное ощущение, Поттер почувствовал толчок в спину, после чего услышал, как стена позади них звучно задвинулась на место.

Морщась от боли, причиненной каблуком Саги, Гарри, стараясь не издавать ни звука, двинулся за ней, слегка прихрамывая и окидывая любопытствующим взглядом помещение. В целом, чего-то подобного он как раз и ожидал - они находились глубоко под землей, поэтому окон здесь не было. Точнее, были, но, судя по зеленоватому свету, исходящему из-за стекол, гостиная находилась под водой, вероятно, где-то под Большим Озером. Впрочем, конечно, это могли быть лишь искусно наложенные чары иллюзии. Интерьер отличался от гриффиндорского чем-то неуловимым - здесь все казалось каким-то более холодным и фешенебельным, нежели в теплой и домашней атмосфере их гостиной. Осмотревшись, он увидел их: шестеро семикурсников - четверо парней и две девушки, сидели за журнальным столиком в углу помещения, о чем-то тихонько перешептываясь. Один из них - Эдриан Пьюси, покосился на его сестру, резко бросив:

- Ты нашла, что искала, Поттер? Брысь отсюда, не мешай взрослым обсуждать важные вопросы.

Инстинктивно потянувшись за палочкой, услышав это, Гарри вовремя одернул себя, переведя слегка растерянный взгляд на сестру - та, похоже, полностью игнорировала старшекурсника, направляясь к двери, ведущей к спальням. Осторожно пройдя следом и скользнув в закрывающийся проход, он стянул капюшон мантии с головы.

- Я смотрю, у тебя тут не очень хорошая репутация? - шепотом спросил он, ухмыльнувшись.

- Не такая паршивая, как у тебя в Гриффиндоре. Давай сюда палочку, - раздраженно прошипела Сага в ответ, требовательно протягивая руку. Очевидно, ей не хотелось, чтобы брат знал о том, как к ней относятся на ее факультете.

Достав палочку Дафны из мешочка на шее, он протянул ее девочке, которая тут же засунула ее за пояс форменной юбки.

- Посиди тут, пока они не разойдутся. Уходи только тогда, когда никого не останется в гостиной, ни единой души, понял? Карта у тебя, надеюсь? - спросила она так, словно разговаривала со своим неразумным ребенком, удовлетворенно кивая, глядя на продемонстрированный ей сложенный лист пергамента.

- Ага. Сага...

- Ну что еще? - уже было развернувшаяся сестра остановилась, раздраженно посмотрев на Гарри. Тот сунул руку в карман, достав маленький запечатанный свиток, на котором было написано неровными печатными буквами: "Дафне Гринграсс".

- Это еще что? Письмо с извинениями? Ты меня разочаровываешь. Я все расскажу папе и Сириусу, - фыркнула она.

Гарри улыбнулся, разведя руками.

- Вообще-то, это их идея. И нет, это не письмо с извинениями. Потом расскажу, если все получится.

Девочка удивленно приподняла бровь, но лишних вопросов задавать не стала, зная, что если он не захочет, то все равно ничего не скажет, и взяла из рук Поттера свиток. - И что мне делать с этим добром?

- Засунь в карман ее мантии по-глубже, чтобы не было заметно.

Сага закатила глаза.

- Ты, как всегда, сама конкретность. Ладно, братец, сладких снов и удачной дороги домой. Я пошла, - она резко развернулась, тряхнув копной черных волос, точно таких же, как у него, но куда более ухоженных, и побежала наверх по каменной лестнице.

Гарри же сначала думал присесть на ступеньке, дожидаясь, пока слизеринцы закончат плести свои козни, но любопытство, как всегда, взяло над ним верх - он медленно встал, подойдя к двери, и осторожно, крайне медленно, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, приоткрыл ее - судя по тому, что "змеи" не прекратили шептаться, они ничего не увидели и не услышали - и, отворив ее достаточно, чтобы протиснуться, выскользнул наружу, точно так же аккуратно прикрыв ее за собой.. Как он и думал, никто даже не обратил на это внимания: слизеринцы были слишком поглощены своим разговором, и, казалось, их совсем не волнует, что происходит вокруг — похоже, действительно опасались они лишь того, что их услышит именно Сага. О другом Поттере они, разумеется, и подумать не могли. Осторожно, не делая шума, приблизившись к ним, он мягко сел в свободное кресло, прислушавшись к их перешептыванию.

- Я надеюсь все запомнили свои поручения? - строго спросил загорелый темноволосый семикурсник — кажется, его звали Люциан — окружающих его слизеринцев, окинув их вопросительным взглядом пронзительных серых глаз. Кто-то молча кивнул, кто-то неуверенно промычал что-то, похожее на положительный ответ. - Отлично, - коротко отрезал он и захлопнул небольшую книгу, больше походившую на толстую тетрадь, которая лежала на столе. - Спрячь ее, как обычно, туда, где взял.. Филч ещё не обнаружил этот тайник, а для нас он расположен удобнее всего, - пихнув книгу в руки Пьюси, приказал Боул. Тот лишь кивнул в ответ, а девушки, сидевшие напротив них, переглянулись.

- У вас есть вопросы? - сверля испытующим взглядом обеих, спросил Люциан. Они ничего не ответили, отведя взгляды и потупившись.

- Мне не нравится это... - вдруг произнёс другой слизеринец, Стив Каллен — шатен высокого роста, который, судя по значку на груди, в этом году был старостой школы. - Это уже через чур. Я был не против помочь в предыдущие несколько раз, но это... Я не хочу связываться с Поттером. Его отец — чертов монстр, ничем не лучше Муди, если не хуже - его вдруг прервал Боул, резко схвативший его за плечо. Некоторое время посмотрев ему в глаза, тот выдавил ядовитую улыбку.

- Спокойно. Все будет нормально, как и планировали. А если ты не будешь мяться и задавать лишние вопросы, то в итоге ещё получишь бесценное вознаграждение, - Боул отпустил Каллена и окинул вызывающим взглядом остальных. - Как все и вы. В конце концов, мы - Слизерин. Оставим сомнения и страх гриффиндорцам и Хаффлпафу. Нам дан великолепный шанс отличиться и при этом получить лакомый кусочек... - на этом Боул замолчал — очевидно, все они знали, на что именно им стоит рассчитывать.

- Но это не делает этот план менее опасным, - возразила, наконец, Виола Ричмонд, вратарь сборной Слизерина по квиддичу — шатенка со светло-карими глазами. - Черт возьми, Люциан, ты разве сам не понимаешь? - девушка слегка повысила голос, но закончив фразу, прикрыла рот, опасливо посмотрев по-сторонам, словно чувствуя, что за ними кто-то следит.

- Она права, - поддержала ее подруга, сидевшая рядом. - Я разделяю твое желание получить то самое "вознаграждение", но какой толк от него будет, если мы вылетим из игры так рано? - возмущенно спросила она. - Да и эта Гринграсс... Общение с ней — то еще удовольствие.

- Мне кажется, вы позволяете себе слишком много, - вдруг отрезал Пьюси, окидывая всех недовольных и сомневающихся грозным надменным взглядом. - Не забывайте, с кем вы разговариваете. Он выбрал нас!

- Спокойно, Эдриан, - перебил его Люциан, хлопнув семикурсника по плечу и посмотрев ему в глаза несколько секунд, после чего переводя взгляд на остальных присутствовавших в комнате. - А что вы думали раньше, когда соглашались? Что все будет так просто? Если вы желаете легкого и гладкого пути, то вам нужно было в Хаффлпаф. Но я сомневаюсь, что Темный Лорд отнесется к вашим сомнениям сочувственно... В Слизерине не место бесхребетным трусам. Даже двое из других факультетов согласились на это - где ваша амбициозность? Позволите им забрать вашу наживу? - Боул явно ударил по живому. В комнате повисло напряженное молчание.

- Я так понимаю, больше вопросов не будет? - он выждал пару секунд, вновь вопросительно глядя на каждого присутствовавшего. - Отлично. Эдриан, ты знаешь, что делать. Остальные - отправляйтесь по своим комнатам. Завтра же начинаем действовать, - на этом Люциан закончил, вставая со своего места и быстрым шагом направляясь в сторону спален. За ним последовали остальные, девушки, обменявшись многозначительными взглядами, поднялись в женские комнаты. Эдриан Пьюси же дождался того момента, когда в гостиной оставался только он, и, убедившись, что никто не следит, неспешно двинулся к выходу из гостиной.

Гарри сидел неподвижно, с широко раскрытыми глазами, не веря своей удаче. Так легко и просто получить имена большей части тех, кто причастен к плану Волдеморта в школе? Серьезно? В первый же день учебы? Видимо, это была расплата за все то катастрофическое невезение, которое он испытал за предыдущие годы обучения в Хогвартсе.

Однако радость от внезапного открытия омрачали два факта: во-первых, их план предсказуемо был связан с ним самим. Во-вторых, была замешана Дафна - Гарри сомневался, что она стала Упивающейся, благо, она была лишь пятикурсницей, как и он сам, но...

Отец говорил, что семья Гринграсс не поддерживала Волдеморта открыто во время Первой войны, однако это было почти все, что они знали на данный момент. Отец Дафны работал в Гринготтсе, о матери Джеймс не знал совсем ничего, как и Лили. А если и знал, то не говорил. Похоже, теперь именно ему придется вывести девушку, нравившуюся ему, с темного пути. Эта мысль казалась ему поэтичной, учитывая, что, опять же, зная свою удачливость, он был уверен, что у него ничего не выйдет. Особенно учитывая, насколько Гринграсс его ненавидела.

"А чего ты хотел, Поттер?" - подумал он, глядя на догорающие в камине угольки. "В конце концов, когда нам хоть что-то давалось легко..." - он невесело усмехнулся своим мыслям. Теперь он совсем не был уверен, что Дафна не избавится от его письма сразу же, как только обнаружит его. Впрочем, пожалуй, это было не так уж и важно - он получил нечто, объективно куда более ценное в этой ночной вылазке в стан врага, а остальное — детские игры. У него было шесть имен, двое из которых почти гарантированно были именами Упивающихся... Но были еще двое из других факультетов, их необходимо было вычислить. Как и всех, кого они могли завербовать. Но это все потом...

Внезапно он почувствовал навалившуюся на него усталость, накопившуюся за день — глаза слипались, а путь в гостиную Гриффиндора, несмотря на то, что был довольно коротким, казался ему невыносимо далеким. Он посмотрел на часы — стрелки показывали пол второго ночи. Давно было пора спать - впрочем, он сомневался, что его друзья уже пребывают в царстве Морфея.

Убедившись, что комната совсем опустела, он плавно поднялся из кресла, все равно стараясь не делать шума, и направился к выходу из слизеринских подземелий, глянув на карту Мародеров. Судя по всему, путь назад также обещал быть безопасным - на третьем этаже он мог пересечься с Пивзом, но, благо, полтергейст не может заметить его, пока он под мантией. Да и едва ли Пивз сделал бы какую-то пакость Поттеру - у них с гриффиндорской четверкой, как и с близнецами Уизли, было негласное соглашение о ненападении и даже о редкой взаимопомощи - благо, одно дело делали.

Не торопясь поднявшись по лестницам, через четверть часа он уже был в пустой гостиной Гриффиндора — даже самые стойкие уже отправились спать. Стянув с себя мантию и закинув ее на плечо, он поднялся в спальню пятого курса, тихонько отворяя дверь - как и ожидалось, троица друзей все еще не спала.

Первым, как обычно, среагировал Малфой, тут же соскочивший с кровати и с любопытством глядя на усталого друга.

- Ну? Как все прошло? Гринграсс спит без одежды, м? - ухмыльнулся он, словно Чеширский кот.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, будто после долгой пробежки, и, подойдя к своей кровати, бросил на нее мантию и карту, тяжело усевшись на самый край.

- Вы не поверите, что я только что узнал...


	3. Chapter 3: Амбридж

Через четверть часа должен быть начаться завтрак в Большом Зале, за которым следовали по расписанию первые в этом году учебные занятия. Девушки пятого курса Слизерина уже давно проснулись, что было для них довольно необычно, и уже почти все привели себя в порядок перед тем, как покинуть стены гостиной своего факультета.

- Ну что, пора на выход, - глядя на часы и откладывая расчёску, почти пропела Трейси. Окинув взглядом спальню, в которой однокурсницы все еще собирали свои сумки, начиняя их учебниками и письменными принадлежностями, девушка встала из-за стола с закрепленным над ним зеркалом, и, прихватив свою сумку, лежавшую на ее кровати, направилась к выходу из женских спален. Стараясь не отставать, ней последовали и остальные пятикурсницы. Спустившись в саму гостиную, Дэвис окинула помещение оценивающим взглядом с долей любопытства.

- Хм, похоже, старшекурсники не оставили ничего интересного после своих ночных посиделок. Ну и ладно, - чуть разочарованно пожала она плечами, и направилась к выходу из помещения.

- А что они могли здесь оставить? Да они вверх дном все перевернут, лишь бы не оставить никаких следов после их "совещаний", - хмыкнула Астория, не отставая от своей старшей подруги.

- Мне казалось, это нельзя обсуждать, даже в стенах гостиной, - вдруг резко и строго подметила одна из девушек, присоединившихся к их компании и шедших сзади.

- И то верно, - задумчиво пробормотала Трейси, впрочем, тут же меняя тему. - Лучше расскажи, Пэнси, как у тебя там дела на личном фронте? - вдруг язвительно спросила она у поравнявшейся с ней Паркинсон, негласно считавшейся самой неудачливой в этом плане на всем факультете, слегка ткнув ее локтем.

- Да-да, что-то ты не очень была разговорчива в поезде вчера, - начала поддакивать Милисент Булстроуд, симпатичная шатенка, на первых курсах не особо уступавшая размерами Крэбу и Гойлу, но сейчас выглядевшая вполне миловидно.

- Видимо, Тео опять оказался неприступен... Впрочем, как обычно. Ты уверена, что он вообще по нашей части, Пэнси? - Улыбнулась Дафна, незаметно догнавшая их, подмигнув своей лучшей подруге. Бесить Пэнси Паркинсон было их любимым занятием, от которого они никогда не уставали. Тем более, что настроение у девушки было не в пример лучше, чем накануне - проснувшись, она обнаружила свою палочку у себя на тумбочке, а значит, Поттер и его компания получили по заслугам от Снейпа — возмездие свершилось. Впрочем, Дафна быстро отбросила мысли о гриффиндорцах, чтобы настроение вдруг не испортилось вновь — ей хватило вчерашнего за глаза.

- Само собой! - оскорбленно выпалила Пэни. - Как ты можешь даже думать о таком, Дафна?! Тео - лучший!

- И тем не менее, это не помешало Поттеру подвесить его за трусы в Большом Зале на Святочном Балу... - хмыкунла Астория, наслаждаясь реакцией сестры, закатившей глаза и отвернувшейся при упоминании Гарри Поттера - как обычно.

- Да уж, конечно, чемпиону-то все простительно... - фыркнула Трейси. - И вообще, Тори, тебе стоит меньше общаться с твоей подругой. Она на тебя дурно влияет - над такими вещами не стоит смеяться, - назидательно произнесла Трейси, шутливо погрозив девочке пальцем, на что та, рассмеявшись, ответила:

- Возможно, но с кем мне тогда обсуждать тайную любовь Дафны к Мальчику, Которого Ненавидит Весь Хогвартс?.. - четверокурсница осеклась, увидев испепеляющий взгляд старшей сестры, и мигом откололась от группы пятикурсниц, быстрым шагом направившись в сторону Саги, только что спустившейся из спальни с крайне заспанным видом.

Проводив взглядом "исчадие ада", как она ее часто называла, Дафна, ничего не говоря, двинулась вперед подруг к выходу из гостиной. Девушки, переглянувшись и еле сдерживая смех, поспешили следом.

Покинув, наконец, гостиную, они неспешно направились в Большой Зал.

- Не нравится мне она, - вдруг заговорила Пэнси, нахмурившись. - Мало того, что эта Поттер на нашем факультете, как белая ворона, так она еще и действительно плохо влияет на Асторию. Вспомните, какой та была на своем первом курсе и какая она теперь, после общения с сестрой этого недоумка, - студентка осуждающе посмотрела на Дафну. - Тебя это разве совсем не волнует?

Трейси ничего не сказала, хотя и думала, что, может, и следовало бы. Но она предпочла немного подождать и послушать, куда приведет этот разговор. Ей самой уже казалось, что от Саги становится больше проблем, чем пользы, но она пока еще не придумала, что с этим можно сделать — в конце концов, несмотря на то, что они с братом не очень-то и ладили, за ней, как и за гриффиндорским ублюдком, был весь Аврориат, не говоря уже о Дамблдоре. Да и реакция декана могла быть непредсказуемой, если верить слухам...

Астория же, подбежав к своей подруге, шедшей к выходу из гостиной, сбавила скорость, чтобы та не отставала.

- Первый учебный день в году, а ты не выспалась. Где шарахалась всю ночь, м? - назойливо поинтересовалась девочка, зная, что она точно попала в цель этим вопросом — подруга вернулась в спальню только глубокой ночью, и ей, Астории, определенно нужны были подробности.

Сага таинственно пожала плечами, улыбнувшись.

- Потом расскажу. Наш план ведь еще в силе? Не передумала? - покосилась она на младшую Гринграсс, глаза которой тут же загорелись азартом.

- Конечно нет! - хмыкнула она, дав "пять" подруге. Они обе рассмеялись, и, о чем-то перешептываясь, направились вслед за старшекурсницами.

Тем временем, Милисент с раздражением вторила однокурснице:

- Да уж. Но меня, куда больше, чем Поттер, бесит Малфой. У Поттера есть хотя бы хоть какие-то манеры и воспитание, а Малфой - просто позор...

- Это точно. И к тому же, такой симпатяжка... Эти зеленые глаза... - мечтательно протянула Дана Смит с четвертого курса, прибившаяся к их компании на пути в зал.

- Хватит уже! - взорвалась Дафна, разъяренно глядя на подруг. - Вы можете не обсуждать при мне этого ублюдка и его друзей?! Они - самые подлые, мерзкие, невыносимые уроды, которых только свет видывал! - выкрикнула она, сорвавшись с места и стремглав направившись в боковой коридор, ведущий в восточное крыло.

Девушки остановились, уставившись вслед стремительно удаляющейся фигуре. Трейси лишь тяжело вздохнула, уже пожалев, что вовремя не остановила это.

- Ну что, довольны? - расстроенно произнесла она, все также неспешно продолжая свой путь в Большой Зал. Остальные лишь переглянулись между собой, и видимо, решив, что ничего особенного не произошло, отправились вслед за Дэвис.

Астория, услышав то, что выкрикнула Дафна где-то впереди по коридору, тревожно взглянула на Сагу.

- Моя сестра, похоже, все никак может определиться насчет твоего братца. Но что-то она слишком разошлась на этот раз из-за него и его друзей. Не в курсе, что произошло между ними на этот раз?

Сага пожала плечами, хмыкнув.

- Гарри обезоружил ее вчера на платформе после того, как Дафна проследила за ними и пригрозила сдать их Снейпу. И забрал ее палочку с собой, - Сага была неглупой девочкой, и знала, что не стоит рассказывать лучшей подруге о том, каким именно образом ее сестра получила назад свою палочку — мало ли, что. Ей определенно не хотелось подставлять ни себя, ни старшего брата, несмотря на их непростые отношения.

Глаза Астории изумленно расширились.

- Обезоружил Дафну? - потянула она, отворачиваясь и растерянно глядя в конец коридора. - Не слабо. Тогда я понимаю, почему у нее были глаза на мокром месте весь вечер.

Сага удивленно приподняла бровь, вопросительно посмотрев на младшую Гринграсс. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Гарри был одним из лучших дуэлянтов в школе.

Та, в свою очередь, ухмыльнулась, и еще раз посмотрев на подруг сестры, идущих впереди, понизив голос, произнесла:

- Папа все лето тренировал Дафну, повышая ее боевые навыки. И она действительно очень старалась. Но, похоже, со школой Джеймса Поттера это не сравнить, - довольно легкомысленно усмехнулась Астория - было видно, что ее нисколько не волновало превосходство отца подруги над ее собственным.

Сага, в свою очередь, лишь слегка улыбнулась, вспомнив, как ее отец, Сириус и Муди муштровали брата все каникулы — хотя она не хотела это признавать, но ее бы удивило, если бы после такого Гарри смог дать отпор хоть кто-то из учеников Хогвартса.

- Пожалуй, что так...

Дафна с размаху ударила кулаком по каменной стене женской уборной, тут же пожалев об этом - руку пронзила резкая боль. Поморщившись, она оперлась не ушибленной рукой о стену и раздраженно зарычала, в бешенстве от собственной глупости и чрезмерной эмоциональности. Это было как раз то, от чего отец говорил ей избавиться - она не должна была поддаваться этим всплескам, если хотела быть способной защитить себя.

Засунув руки в карманы мантии, она тяжело вздохнула. Поттер... Она ненавидела этого мальчишку. С самого первого курса он отравлял ее жизнь, как только мог - по какой-то неведомой причине именно она стала для него козлом отпущения. Именно ей он не давал проходу, именно она, как ни старалась бороться с ним, прибегая к единственной доступной в школе помощи - профессору Снейпу - постоянно проигрывала. Она не была глупой, и знала, через что он прошел. Ни для кого, у кого была способная думать голова на плечах, не было сомнений в том, что это не было ложью. Каждый студент Хогвартса, кроме, пожалуй, Теодора Нотта, прекрасно осознавал - ни у кого из них не было шансов один на один победить Гарри Поттера в магической дуэли. Более того, мало кто мог сравниться с ним в безрассудстве и смелости. Однако, это были именно те факты, за которые она, Дафна, его ненавидела больше всего. Он никогда не думал. Всегда, сломя голову, бросался из огня в полымя, не заботясь ни о чем - в первую очередь, о своих друзьях и близких, постоянно подвергая их опасности. Заносчивый, высокомерный, беспринципный ублюдок, которого не волновало ничего, кроме собственных амбиций.

О, Дафна не сомневалась - ему было самое место в Слизерине. И для нее было загадкой, почему он попал на другой факультет. Впрочем, именно это она воспринимала, как дар высших сил - если бы Поттер учился с ней на одном факультете, она бы точно давно уже покончила с собой.

Девушка глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться, и именно в этот момент она случайно задела кончиками пальцев в глубоком кармане мантии какой-то свиток.

Свиток пергамента. В ее кармане.

Она никогда не носила свитки в карманах.

Быстро достав его, она увидела неаккуратную надпись - "Дафне Гринграсс".

Проверив на наличие проклятий, насколько умела, и поспешно развернув, она принялась читать написанные ровными печатными буквами строки.

- Таинственный незнакомец... - протянула она, а затем оскалилась, побагровев. - Поттер... - прошипела слизеринка, скомкав пергамент и засунув его обратно в карман. - Ты допрыгался... - Дафна стремглав бросилась в кабинет зельеварения. Теперь-то этот ублюдок точно влип...

Вбежав в кабинет последней, девушка, запыхавшись, сразу направилась в сторону декана, сидевшего за своим столом и листавшем какую-то книгу.

- Профессор Снейп, можно вас на секунду? Это важно, - выпалила она, подойдя к нему, с ненавистью посмотрев на компанию четверых гриффиндорцев, выглядевшими... Вполне обыденно. То есть, совсем обыкновенно. Все те же скучающие, безучастные взгляды, которые сопутствовали им на абсолютно всех занятиях слизеринского декана. Дафна осеклась, на секунду засомневавшись в своих поспешных выводах.

Трейси с недоумением посмотрела на свою подругу. Сказать, что та выглядела плохо - ничего не сказать — покрасневшая, всклокоченная, со следами слез на глазах. Малфой также поймал взгляд девушки, без особого интереса всмотревшись в ее лицо — не каждый день увидишь Гринграсс такой растрепанной и злой. Парень аккуратно ткнул своего лучшего друга локтем, едва заметно кивая в ее сторону, как только и она, и преподаватель отвернулись.

- Гарри, похоже, она прочла твое письмо, - шепнул он. - И кажется, она догадалась, кто именно этот «таинственный» незнакомец, - произнес он, внимательно следя за Снейпом и Дафной. Глядя на то, как вдруг замешкалась девушка, подойдя к профессору, Драко поспешно отвернулся от них, опустив взгляд в парту перед собой. Рон и вовсе не обратил на нее внимания, витая где-то в своих мыслях. В конце концов, далеко не в первые раз она подобным образом врывалась в кабинет зельеварения и мчалась прямиком к Снейпу. "Она ведь нас так закладывала уже было много раз, что особенного могло..." - пронеслось в голове Уизли, и тут его словно ударило током. Он с тревогой поднял глаза и украдкой посмотрел на Гринграсс, подумав, что та, вероятно, догадалась, от кого письмо. Убедившись, что она не смотрит на него, он перевел взгляд на Гарри. В этот момент тишину, повисшую в помещении, нарушил сам мастер зельеварения:

- Рад, что вы наконец пришли в класс, мисс Гринграсс, - намекая на небольшое опоздание, начал Снейп — впрочем, с ней он говорил гораздо мягче, чем разговаривал бы, скажем, окажись на месте Дафны кто угодно с другого факультета. - Что же такое важное вы хотели мне поведать? - поинтересовался он, но, заметив, что та замялась, покосившись на однокурсников, он встал из-за стола и отвел девушку на несколько метров подальше от парт.

Гарри, тем временем, не обращая никакого внимания на взмыленную Гринграсс, с откровенно скучающим видом что-то вырисовывал пером на пергаменте - было очевидно, что мальчишку совсем не волнуют слизеринские дела, и это не ускользнуло от внимания Дафны, начинавшей все сильнее сомневаться в своих выводах, сделанных на эмоциях.

- Профессор... Поттер был ночью в гостиной. Моя палочка, он вернул ее. Но он проник в нашу гостиную! - возмущенно прошептала она, ища в угольно-черных глазах декана поддержки. Однако тот, покосившись на отпрыска своего злейшего врага, лишь вздохнул.

- Боюсь, это не совсем так, мисс Гринграсс. Кто бы ни вернул вам палочку, это определенно был не Поттер. Я поймал его вместе с друзьями сразу после пира, благодаря бдительности мисс Дэвис, и вашей палочки ни у кого из них не было. Более того, профессор МакГонагалл утверждает, что сразу же после этого, перед отбоем, провела с ними... Беседу... - скривился профессор. - Так что, палочку вам вернул кто-то другой, даже если похитил ее, в действительности, Поттер, - успокаивающе произнес Снейп. На самом деле, как бы он ни хотел обвинить проклятого мальчишку во всех возможных и невозможных грехах, он сомневался, что девушка говорила правду. Дамблдор отнюдь не был идиотом, и его слова имели смысл. Да и Поттер был не столь умен, чтобы так легко обмануть директора, несмотря на появившиеся у мальчишки за лето навыки окклюменции, которые, к его сожалению, были весьма приличными.

Однако он все равно был благодарен девушке за попытки - лишний повод наказать маленького недоноска всегда был кстати.

Дафна осеклась, поняв, что села в лужу, и, пролепетав нечто вроде извинения, отправилась к своему месту рядом с Трейси, покраснев и уткнувшись взглядом в стол, опустив голову. Никогда ей еще не было так стыдно, в первую очередь, перед самой собой. Поступок, достойный гриффиндорки, не иначе - ничего не обдумав, сразу побежать к Снейпу. Идиотка.

В свою очередь, Гарри едва заметно ухмыльнулся - похоже, его план сработал безупречно. Покосившись на Малфоя, точно также делавшего вид, что ничего не понял, он, наконец, убрал пергамент, изрисованный одному ему понятными символами и каракулями, и достал увесистый учебник по зельеварению.

- Страница номер пять. Читать молча. Рецепт на доске, приступайте через пятнадцать минут, - лаконично бросил декан Слизерина, вновь усаживаясь за свой за стол и начиная листать какие-то свитки, аккуратно сложенные в углу.

Драко с наслаждением жевал свою пищу, пытаясь сдержать смех. Он хватал все подряд со стола, не оставляя почти ничего на своей тарелке и сразу запихивая еду в рот, едва успевая прожевать предыдущую порцию.

- Нет, ну вы это видели? Мало того, что ворвалась в класс, опоздав при этом, что вообще на нее не похоже, так еще и выставила себя клоуном не только перед Слинявусом, но и всем классом! - Драко ничуть не стеснялся говорить с набитым ртом и не особо следил за громкостью произносимых им слов. Благо, непрожеванная пища мешала ему говорить в полный голос. Рон покосился на него, сам едва сдерживая смешок.

- По правде говоря, я уже опасался, что нам влетит еще сильнее. И на этот раз, у нее было доказательство. Конечно, Гарри не оставил подписи, так что непонятно, от кого именно этот "сюрприз", но Снейп бы зацепился абсолютно за все, лишь бы доставить нам и Гриффиндору проблем. К тому же, может, и вычислил бы как-нибудь...

Малфой, поморщившись и проглотив, наконец, еду, снова засиял белоснежной улыбкой.

- Кстати да, Снейп-то выглядел довольно раздосадованным. Наверняка они обсуждали вчерашний вечер. То, как нелепо они облажались с "похищенной палочкой", особенно Дэвис, - упомянутая девушка в этот момент уже сидела за слизеринским столом и обсуждала что-то с Дафной. Малфой, ухмыльнувшись, обернулся к парочке:

- Эй, Дэвис! Ты точно запомнила домашнее задание по зельям? А то, вспоминая вчерашний вечер, с памятью у тебя явно серьезные проблемы! - в ответ блондин получил лишь ее отогнутый средний палец и презрительные взгляды со стороны слизеринцев.

- Бестолочи, - с почти нежной улыбкой произнес Драко, повернувшись обратно к компании друзей.

- Как думаешь, ответит ли сегодня? Учитывая, что она решила не рассказывать о письме Снейпу, она явно уже придумывает, что бы написать в ответ. Любопытно, кому еще она растреплет — держу пари, что все девчонки Слизерина уже в курсе, - хмыкнул он.

- Еще бы, - усмехнулся Рон, накладывая себе дополнительную порцию картофельного пюре. - Наверняка они наложат на «место встречи» кучу заклинаний и рун, лишь бы тебя отследить, Гарри.

- Это ничего, я могу их поснимать ночью, я как раз много прочел за лето про следящие заклинания... - успокоил его Невилл, отпивая чай из кубка.

Они были одними из первых пришедших на обед, хотя Снейп, казалось, и задержал их - зал пока был заполнен лишь наполовину, и потому было не особо шумно. Гарри в это время меланхолично попивал тыквенный сок, почти не притрагиваясь к пище. По правде говоря, он был слишком занят мыслями о том, насколько глупой вообще была эта затея с письмом - Гринграсс явно догадалась, что это был он. Его спасла лишь счастливая случайность - пожалуй, после школы, когда Дафна уже будет носить фамилию Поттер, надо будет отправить зельевару какой-нибудь подарок в благодарность. Шампунь, что ли...

- Да ладно вам, ребята... Хватит глумиться, это недостойно, - хмыкнул он, хватая со стола кусочек рыбы и отправляя его в рот - несмотря на отсутствие аппетита, он знал, что для поддержания формы ему нужен был белок. - В конце концов, это всего лишь Гринграсс. Обыграть ее - проще, чем отнять конфету у ребенка. Тем более, у нас есть секретное оружие... - он покосился на сестру, сидевшую рядом с Асторией за слизеринским столом и о чем-то оживленно перешептывавшуюся с подругой. Поймав его взгляд, Сага ухмыльнулась, получив такую же фирменную «поттеровскую» ухмылку в ответ.

- Так или иначе, план уже в действии - и это весело, должен подметить! А как насчет тебя, Невилл? - осведомился Малфой, потянувшись к блюду с фруктами. - "Таинственный незнакомец" уже одарил Грейнджер своим письмом? - откусывая кусок зеленого яблока, Драко кинул взгляд на Уизли, который неуютно заерзал на месте, понимая, что он — следующий в очереди на допрос.

Невилл, в свою очередь, лишь качнул головой, задумчиво посмотрев на стол Рейвенкло.

- Нет, я решил пока подождать несколько дней... На случай, если они общаются друг с другом, чтобы не получили похожие письма одновременно. Вряд ли, конечно, но все равно... Хотя я внимательно слежу за Гермионой, - улыбнулся Лонгботтом, скользнув взглядом по сидевшей от них через стол девушке, погруженной в собственные мысли и явно не обращавшей внимание на происходящее вокруг.

Драко расплылся в хитрой улыбке, словно на его удочку только что попалась особо крупная рыбка.

- Следишь, значит? Ну-ну. Аккуратно, Невилл. А то пока созреешь отправить письмо, уже половина Хогвартса будет говорить о том, что староста Гриффиндора поглядывает... - блондин кивнул в сторону Гермионы, - ...на заучку из Рейвенкло. - Невилл, пускай и был явно умнее Уизли — во всяком случае, по мнению Драко - подобные подколы переживал едва ли более стойко — однако, ему хватало сообразительности стараться не реагировать на провокации. Что, естественно, было огромным плюсом для него, но проблемой для Рона, к которому ожидаемо и обратился Малфой следом.

- А что насчет тебя? Тоже ведешь тактическое наблюдение? - последние несколько слов Драко произнес как можно более вежливо и участливо. Уизли чуть не подавился куском курицы, но, проглотив, поспешно ответил:

- Нет... Не совсем. Но я тоже отправлю письмо чуть позже. Невилл прав, должно пройти какое-то время, - Рон уцепился за оправдание своего друга, поскольку сам до сих пор не отважился на какие-то действия. Малфой лишь снисходительно покивал головой, скорчив насмешливую гримасу. И без слов было понятно, как уморительно сейчас выглядел краснеющий Уизли.

Переведя вдруг взгляд на Гарри, Драко спросил:

- А с каких пор недостойно-то? Брось, это же Слизерин. Как раз-таки только подобного отношения они и достойны. Без обид, - пожал парень плечами, вспоминая о Саге. - Да и вообще, мы же только закаляем ее! Полезно иногда иметь преграды на пути, а то ступая слишком по линии судьбы слишком гладко и легко, будешь не готов к неизбежным неприятностям во взрослой жизни! - возведя вверх указательный палец, философски отметил Малфой, и, не выдержав, усмехнулся.

Поттер мягко улыбнулся в ответ, цепляя вилкой еще один кусок рыбы.

- Так-то оно, может, и так, но... - он отправил пищу в рот, и, неторопливо прожевав, продолжил, - Гринграсс далеко не дура. Она просекла, кто отправил ей письмо, и только благодаря Слинявусу, - он покосился на Снейпа, который в этот момент о чем-то беседовал с профессором арифмантии, - я вне подозрения. На самом деле, вам стоит учесть этот опыт и быть более осторожными. Невилл и Рон правы. Вам, ребята, не стоит отправлять свои письма до того, как я получу ответ от Дафны.

- А ты так уверен, что получишь его? - скептично осведомился Невилл, потянувшись рукой к железному блюду, стоявшему около Кэти Белл, о чем-то беседовавшей с однокурсницами, и хватая куриную ножку.

Малфой окинул друзей притворно-обиженным взглядом.

- Какие же вы скучные, никакого пороха в вас нет... - пробормотал он. Рон же, в отличие от друга, явно сильно обрадовался тому, что их с Невиллом поддержал Гарри.

- Кстати да. То, что она оставила письмо себе - и оставила ли? - не значит, что она еще ответит на него. И если она догадалась, то, быть может, это ее способ поиздеваться над тобой, Гарри? Ей есть, за что тебе мстить, - сказал Рон, допивая свой напиток. Драко, тем временем, явно насытившись, сложил руки на столе и, опустив на них голову, лениво осматривал огромный зал и всех студентов в нем, словно искал кого-то. Сегодня ему еще не удалось толком пообщаться хоть с кем-то из его «фанаток», а учитывая, что уже скоро закончится перерыв, ему бы хотелось успеть сделать хоть что-то полезное до следующих занятий.

Гарри склонил голову на бок, привычно скользнув взглядом по Дафне. Сам от себя он не скрывал, что был влюблен в девчонку - примерно с конца их третьего курса. Однако друзьям это, конечно, знать было совсем не обязательно. Да и поводом жалеть ее за всю ту кровь, что она у них выпила, его чувства не являлись. Война — значит, война. И потом, у него было немало причин, помимо друзей, чтобы не позволять себе с ней сближаться.

- Вообще, рискнуть, конечно, стоит... Но ты бы лучше сказал, кто станет твоей целью во всем этом безобразии, - помедлив, хмыкнул он, покосившись на лучшего друга, явно погрузившегося в свои мысли. - И, кстати говоря, что это за жаба за преподавательским столом? - кивнув в сторону женщины, сидевшей на месте преподавателя по защите от темных сил, спросил он. Она вызывала у Поттера резкое отвращение - одного взгляда на нее было достаточно, чтобы понять, что она была обычной министерской крысой, посаженной на свое место, чтобы следить за ситуацией в Хогвартсе.

Драко неохотно перевел взгляд на нового преподавателя. Чуть помедлив с ответом, парень пожал плечами.

- Ее, вроде, зовут Долорес Амбридж, помощница Фаджа, - лицо Малфоя немного скривилось. - Иными словами, глаза и уши министерства в школе. Я слышал, как мистер Поттер говорил, что с ее приходом в Хогвартсе произойдут изменения. Уж не знаю какие, но, как я понял, ничего хорошего от нее ждать не приходится, - вздохнул он. Драко редко говорил о чем-то серьезно, это был совсем не его стиль. Но в этот раз он не смог сдержать неприязни к новой преподавательнице. Услышать о ней летом ему удалось совсем немного, но из того, что он узнал, даже ему стало немного не по себе от присутствия Амбридж в Хогвартсе. Снейп и Филч - ничто по сравнению с ней.

Напряженная пауза провисела еще какое-то время, после чего блондин продолжил:

- А что касается женского вопроса... Понятия не имею пока, - ответил Драко на вопрос Гарри. - Какая под руку подвернется, та и будет первой, - с ухмылкой добавил он. - Это не особо-то имеет значение. Возможно, даже получится сразу несколько, чтобы с каждого факультета попался кто-нибудь.

Окинув Амбридж прищуренным, оценивающим взглядом, Поттер отвернулся, как только профессор встретилась с ним глазами. Уставившись к себе в тарелку, он снова улыбнулся.

- Малфой, это слишком банально. И у тебя уши покраснели. Говори уже, кто у тебя на уме? - хмыкнул он, поддевая приятеля. Ему нравилось доводить Драко до смущения - тем более, что получалось это только у него, и ни у кого больше, и довольно редко. Но новость об Амбридж, в какой-то степени, огорчила его. Он знал, что министерство должно было внедрить шпиона в Хогвартс в этом году, но iэто/i...

Глаза Драко вдруг загорелись тревогой.

- Э, нет, Поттер! На моем поле играть у тебя не получится! - резко парировал блондин. - Пускай это останется тайной, пока что. Тем более, что я сам до сих пор не определился, выбор-то у меня огромный, в отличие от вас, неудачников, - с улыбкой на лице фыркнул он. - Так или иначе, раз уж сейчас не стоит активно действовать, пока твоя Гринграсс не ответит, то и вовсе спешки пока нет.

Рон в это время, поймав отличный момент ответить другу за все последние издевки, тут же поддержал Гарри.

- Но ведь и правда. Ты единственный пока, кто еще ничего не добавил по этому вопросу. Темнишь, Малфой. Не очень-то это честно, - с ухмылкой произнес Уизли.

- Не волнуйся, дружище. Все "прекрасные" дамы из Хаффлпафа - твои! Мне нужна собеседница, с которой можно хоть о чем-то интересном поговорить. Если ты, конечно, созреешь в этом году написать хоть кому-нибудь из них, - фыркнул Драко, с удовольствием глядя на то, как Рон замолчал, краснея.

- Значит, не Хаффлпаф... Может, ты тоже сохнешь по Грейнджер, а, блондинка? - хмыкнул Гарри, у которого, наконец, проснулся аппетит - он положил себе в тарелку несколько кусков рыбы и взял овощной салат.

- А ты, как обычно, легко не сдаешься, а? - Драко кинул усталый взгляд на Гарри. Малфой не успел ничего добавить — в этот момент его прервали старшие Уизли, усевшиеся рядом с Роном напротив них.

- Грейнджер? Фи, Малфой, я разочарован.

- Не мог найти кого-то повеселее? - наперебой произнесли Фред и Джордж, с энтузиазмом накладывая еду себе в тарелки.

Невилл, все это время отвлеченно читавший что-то на свитке пергамента, который он прихватил с собой с зельеварения, опасливо покосился на Драко.

- Ты учти, я, может, и не такой идиот без башни, как ты, но в дуэлях точно не слабее буду. Даже не думай, - пригрозил он.

- Я смотрю, всегда в нужное время и в нужном месте оказываетесь, всё слышите. Не изменяете себе, - покачал Малфой головой, хмыкнув. - Достали то, о чем я просил вчера?

Близнецы переглянулись, и один из них извлек что-то из кармана — какой-то маленький тряпочный мешочек.

- Не потеряй.

- Оно нам дорогого стоило.

- За тобой должок. - по очереди отвечали Уизли. Драко же лишь отмахнулся.

- Да, да. Как всегда, - порассматривав добычу еще пару секунд, парень убрал мешочек в карман своих брюк. - Да ты не волнуйся, Невилл. На пятки наступать привычки не имею. Тем более, что я совсем не во вкусе Грейнджер, - вспомнив стычку с ней на платформ перед тем, как показались его друзья, пробормотал он. - Да и... - парень помедлил. - Мне опасаться стоит уж точно не тебя, - последнюю фразу он произнес едва слышно, шепотом, который услышал только Гарри, но не подал виду.

- Слышали, может, что-нибудь интересное за сегодняшнее утро? - поинтересовался Рон у своих братьев. Те вновь переглянулись с загадочным видом.

- А как же... - начал Фред.

- Слышали, что некий Уизли положил глаз на Лиан Керри с Хаффлпафа. - продолжил Джордж.

- Нам кажется, ей непременно стоит об этом узнать! - вместе договорили они, елейно улыбаясь. Рон в ответ на это метнул и в обоих остатки картошки, и, что было ожидаемо, промазал, попав на соседний стол. Быстро прижавшись к столешнице, он дождался, пока ребята с Хаффлпафа перестали осматриваться в поисках незадачливого «стрелка», и со вздохом продолжил прием пищи под дружный смех близнецов.

- Гарри, ты ложкой в рот не попадаешь, - хихикнула подсевшая к ним Джинни Уизли. Стол Гриффиндора постепенно заполнялся голодными студентами, а отдельные, видимо, очень спешащие единицы уже вышли из зала. - А еще ты сейчас в Гринграсс дырку взглядом прожжешь.

Опомнившись и вздрогнув, Гарри отдернул ложку от лица, отправляя дольку помидора прямиком Джорджу - или это был Фред? - в глаз.

- Десять очков Гриффиндору, Поттер открывает счет! - продекларировал Ли Джордан, сидевший недалеко от них. Стол разразился хохотом, причем смеялся даже "пострадавший" близнец Уизли - в конце концов, потерянное выражение лица Поттера всегда стоило того.

Мальчик, Который Выжил, покраснев, вдруг вздрогнул, взял бокал, в несколько глотков осушив его, и встал, подхватывая свою сумку.

- Да пошли вы, - фыркнул он, едва сдерживая улыбку и оправляя торчащую из-под одежды белую форменную рубашку. - Увидимся у МакГонагалл, мне еще надо прихватить кое-что из гостиной.

- Ну если это то, о чем я думаю, то тогда мы точно скоро увидимся у МакГонагалл! - бросил ему вслед Фред. Гриффиндорцы вновь засмеялись, глядя на неприличный жест рукой, который, не оборачиваясь, показал им Гарри, закидывая сумку за плечо. Отойдя от друзей, он чуть сбавил шаг, походя мимо той части слизеринского стола, где сидела Дафна, и еще раз, на всякий случай, незаметно окинул девушку и ее подруг осторожным взглядом - все выглядели, как обычно, но сама Гринграсс явно витала где-то далеко от Большого Зала, глубоко погруженная в свои мысли. В тот момент, когда он прошел прямо напротив нее, она даже не среагировала, хотя обычно неизменно смерила бы презрительным взглядом, как бы говорящим: "Хочу, чтобы ты сдох медленной и мучительной смертью, Гарри-чертов-Поттер."

И это было превосходно. Она купилась, и явно больше не думала, что письмо отправил он. Их план сработал на "ура".

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, пятикурсник, ускорив шаг, вышел из зала, направившись к гриффиндорской башне.

Тем временем, за их столом близнецы не теряли подаренной им возможности посоревноваться с Малфоем в остроумии.

- Но вообще, Драко...

- Грейнджер - та еще штучка. Мы слышали...

- Из надежных источников...

- Что она постоянно спит с ними, - загадочно протянул Фред, наслаждаясь повисшим в компании молчанием.

- С кем? - недоверчиво спросил опешивший Невилл.

Близнецы, переглянувшись, хитро прищурились.

- О, каждый день с новым.

- Ей обычно их хватает только на одну ночь, а иногда нужны сразу два...

- Ненасытная... - вторили друг другу близнецы, наслаждаясь ошалелыми выражениями лиц сидевших вокруг них ребят.

Наконец, через десяток секунд напряженного молчания, Невилл выдавил:

- Вы же шутите, да?

Фред и Джордж вновь переглянулись, пожав плечами, а затем серьезно-сочувственно посмотрели на старосту факультета.

- Нисколько, Нев. Прости, но это, к сожалению, чистая правда.

- У Грейнджер каждую ночь в постели новый учебник...

На взрыв хохота, сотрясший гриффиндорский стол, обернулись даже преподаватели.

Малфой уже забыл о вещице, которую передали ему близнецы, как, впрочем и обо всех остальных вещах, которые обсуждались за столом до прихода близнецов. От смеха парень схватился за живот, а сам хохот уже превратился в нелепое кряхтение в попытках вдохнуть воздух. Рон же явно наслаждался происходящим сильнее всех: хоть он и был постоянно в компании друзей, проводить время с братьями было ничуть не худшим занятием. А со всеми вместе — и вовсе прекрасно.

Протерев покрасневшее лицо ладонью и с трудом восстановив дыхание, Драко посмотрел на покрасневшего, но, в отличие от них, больше от смущения, Невилла.

- Видишь, а я о чем говорил... Та еще роковая женщина, - с улыбкой произнес он и взялся за ближайший кувшин с водой. Налив себе немного, он залпом выпил жидкость и звучно опустил пустой стакан на стол.

- А ты чего притих, Рон? Неужели не хочешь, чтобы тебе помогли в твоем нелегком вопросе? Собственные братья предлагают за тебя сделать всю грязную работу. Соглашайся, - перевел Драко насмешливый взгляд на Рона.

- О, да, это мы можем!

- С огромным удовольствием!

- Более того, мы можем создать отличное впечатление у нее о тебе!

- Очень, очень хорошее. Она будет в восторге... - протянул один из братьев, чей рот растянулся в хищной улыбке.

- Только попробуйте хоть что-нибудь пискнуть. Все трое будете жалеть об этом до конца года, - прошипел Рон, окидывая их негодующим взглядом, в ответ на что Малфой и близнецы лишь снисходительно посмеялись. Следующей на очереди в их плане по доведения до истерики была Джинни. Рон, тем временем, начал осматривать помещение, пытаясь понять, куда отправился Гарри. Не заметив за соседним столом старшей Гринграсс, Рон с еще большим интересом начал искать глазами эту «парочку», но, убедившись, что обоих в зале нет, снова обратил внимание на тарелку перед собой.

Чертыхаясь, Гарри спускался по лестницам к подземельям. К сожалению, его худшие опасения подтвердились: он оставил нужную ему книгу в кабинете зельеварения. Более того, надо было бы ускориться: он потратил почти все оставшееся время перерыва на поиск этого дурацкого учебника.

Коря себя за собственное разгильдяйство, Поттер вбежал в подземную часть Хогвартса, и, не останавливаясь, свернул за угол. И в этот момент он почувствовал на собственной шкуре, что носиться по коридорам замка, сломя голову, было плохой идеей.

Потирая ушибленный лоб и пытаясь нащупать на каменном полу рукой слетевшие очки, он застонал, бормоча:

- Смотри, куда идешь, чтоб тебя...

- Да пошел ты, Поттер! Какого черта тебе тут вообще надо?! - ответил так же сдавленный от боли, раздраженный женский голос.

- Гринграсс? Вот так сюрприз... - Гарри, наконец, нашел очки, треснувшие при падении, и поспешно надел их, окидывая взглядом слизеринку, собиравшую разлетевшиеся по полу книги и свитки, выпавшие из сумки. Судя по всему, она не особо пострадала.

- Перед тобой забыл отчитаться, - фыркнул он в ответ, пытаясь встать на ноги, что далось ему лишь с некоторым усилием - похоже, он подвернул лодыжку при падении. В этот момент его взгляд упал на хорошо знакомый ему свиток пергамента, выглядевший довольно потрепанным - похоже, что Дафна не особо аккуратно обращалась с письмами.

- Что это, Гринграсс? Любовное послание? - с насмешкой протянул он, подбирая с пола мятый клочок пергамента, и тут же удостоверившись, что это - именно то, что он написал своей рукой в Хогвартс-экспрессе.

- Дай сюда, придурок! - девушка с неожиданной прытью вырвала пергамент у него из рук, вновь скомкав его и засовывая в карман - томатному оттенку лица блондинки в этот момент мог позавидовать сам Рональд Уизли в самые тяжелые минуты его жизни.

Поттер издевательски ухмыльнулся, торжествуя сразу по двум поводам: от того, что его план, очевидно, сработал безупречно, и от возможности лишний раз пообщаться с Дафной, пусть ситуация и была такой... пикантной.

- Да пожалуйста. Меня не интересуют влажные писульки Нотта, - хмыкнул он, поправляя мантию и закидывая свою сумку обратно на плечо.

- С чего ты взял, что это - Нотт? - вдруг осторожно спросила слизеринка, мигом утратив весь запал — желание узнать имя отправителя явно пересилило злость и ненависть к гриффиндорцу.

- Значит, все-таки любовное послание. Да еще и анонимное, - он поцокал языком, ухмыльнувшись и качнув головой, словно поймал Дафну за чем-то непристойным. Девушка, в свою очередь, выругалась про себя, мигом пожалев о своем любопытстве - Поттер, конечно, был подонком и сорвиголовой, но идиотом никогда не был - для гриффиндорца не было проблемой сложить два и два в уме.

Шагая вперед, в сторону кабинета зельеварения, Гарри бросил через плечо:

- Почему Нотт?.. Я тебя умоляю. Кому еще ты можешь быть интересна, Гринграсс? - скучающим голосом протянул он, и, не оборачиваясь, двинулся дальше по коридору.

Долорес внимательно осматривала своих новых учеников, останавливаясь на несколько секунд взглядом на каждом по очереди. Также пристально рассматривали и ученики Гриффиндора и Рейвенкло своего нового преподавателя по защите от темных искусств. Наконец, перестав мерить пространство перед своим столом шагами, Амбридж остановилась посреди класса и поправила свою розовую мантию. На лице у женщины появилась почти хищная улыбка.

- Меня зовут Долорес Джейн Амбридж, я работаю помощником министра магии Корнелиуса Фаджа, - женщина окинула взглядом класс, следя за реакцией юных волшебников. - С сегодняшнего дня я буду вашим преподавателем по защите от темных искусств. Предыдущий учитель... Больше здесь не появится. Вместе с ним, больше здесь не будет прежнего безобразного плана обучения по этому предмету, - женщина вновь выдержала многозначительную паузу, заметив несколько удивленных лиц. Казалось, ей это понравилось - ее ядовитая улыбка стала еще шире. Пройдя к своему столу, она, взмахнув палочкой, заставила учебники, лежавшие на партах пятикурсников, раскрыться на оглавлении — чьи-то книги вылетели прямо из их сумок.

- Отныне мы с вами будем внимательно изучать теоретическую составляющую. Пропускайте предисловие и переходите сразу на седьмую страницу. Открыли? Превосходно. А теперь читаем. Молча, - последнее слово она выговорила так, будто судья, ударившая молотком, озвучивая приговор. Несколько учеников вздрогнули, остальные же застыли в немой растерянности.

Гарри, Драко, Невилл и Рон, переглянувшись между собой с недоуменным видом, молча открыли учебники на указанной странице. Им не хотелось пока провоцировать министерского шпиона: даже если женщина выглядела весьма безобидно, у нее наверняка была припрятана пара козырей в рукаве. Нужно было сначала понять, что это были за карты.

Гарри знал, что его отец, несмотря на то, что был, фактически, третьим человеком в министерстве после Фаджа и главы Аврориата, был под подозрением в работе на Дамблдора, который нынче был совсем не популярен в правительстве: после шокирующих новостей о возвращении Волдеморта, министра магии накрыла стойкая паранойя - он подозревал, что директор Хогвартса ни с того, ни с сего, захочет захватить власть в стране в свои руки. Тот факт, что Дамблдору уже предлагали пост министра неоднократно, но тот каждый раз отказывался, похоже, ничуть не успокаивал Корнелиуса. Джеймс же, в свою очередь, сейчас осторожно пытался стать мостом между Дамблдором и министром - а, может быть, и вовсе занять место Фаджа. Сам Гарри не волновался по поводу этих интриг взрослых - его они мало касались, и он все равно ни на что не мог повлиять. После проверки Сывороткой Правды, на которой настоял его отец, и подтверждения его, Гарри, слов, никаких сомнений в том, что Темный Лорд действительно вернулся, не было ни у кого. Однако что-то во взгляде Амбридж, направленном в его сторону, Гарри определенно не нравилось.

Неожиданно слева от него медленно, словно неуверенно, поднялась чья-та рука — повернув голову, он без особого удивления увидел, что это была небезызвестная рейвенкловка - Грейнджер.

Держа руку чуть выше своей головы, но при этом как можно сильнее прижимаясь к стулу, Гермиона то ли пыталась привлечь внимание преподавательницы, то ли наоборот. Амбридж не сразу заметила девушку, по-прежнему сверля взглядом Поттера, но, наконец, обратив на нее внимание, кивнула Гермионе, давая тем самым добро на то, чтобы та задала свой вопрос.

- Простите, пожалуйста, профессор Амбридж. Но я хотела бы поинтересоваться, почему у нас отныне не будет практических занятий по защите от темных искусств? Не то, чтобы мне не нравилась теория, но разве этого достато... - Грейнджер не успела договорить — Амбридж прервала резким движением руки.

- Мне казалось, что ученики Хогвартса будут разумнее. Тем более вы... - Долорес прищурилась, внимательно рассматривая старосту Рейвенкло. - Гермиона Грейнджер? Что же вы, лучшая студентка на факультете, а может, и во всей школе, задаете такие глупые вопросы? - женщина внезапно явно надавила на больное место Гермионе, переведя при этом тему, глядя, как девушка пристыженно опускает взгляд. - Продолжайте читать, усваивайте материал. Или же вы считаете, что знаете абсолютно все? Теория вам не так уж и нужна? Быть может, этот предмет вам тоже не так уж и не нужен, как и сам Хогвартс? Если это так, мисс Грейнджер, то я с удовольствием могу вам помочь решить вашу проблему, - закончила, наконец, Амбридж, удовлетворенно глядя на побежденную студентку. Та в свою очередь, с ужасом уставилась на Амбридж, втягивая голову в плечи, но тут внезапно - видимо, что-то осознав - пришла в себя, и, сдавленно кивнув, молча уткнулась в учебник: казалось, она хотела провалиться сквозь землю. Тут же изменившись в лице, преподавательница с довольной от произведенного эффекта улыбкой окинула весь класс надменным взглядом, и, пройдя к своему столу, уселась за него, сложив руки перед собой. Она по-прежнему держала палочку в руках, будто оружие в опасении внезапного нападения со стороны кого-то из шокированных пятикурсников, и продолжала переводить взгляд с одного ученика на другого, в поисках повода для проведения воспитательной беседы.

Малфой, со скучающим выражением лица, подперев голову рукой, пролистывал одну страницу учебника за другой, не особо вчитываясь, в то, что на них было написано. Парень лишь хотел, чтобы это побыстрее закончилось, считая в уме каждую томительную секунду урока.

Невилл же, поразмыслив несколько секунд, сжав кулаки и прищурившись, сверля взглядом преподавательницу, решительно встал со своего места.

- Профессор Амбридж, но ведь...

- Руку, мистер?..

- Лонгботтом. Разве Гермиона не права? Как мы сможем защитить себя от Волдеморта, не практикуясь в использовании заклинаний? - выпалил он тоном чуть выше, чем стоило бы. Все присутствовавшие, кроме гриффиндорской четверки, вздрогнули, услышав имя Того, Кого Нельзя Называть. Амбридж сузила глаза, сложив руки на груди.

- Минус десять очков Гриффиндору, мистер Лонгботтом. Я не давала вам слова, это во-первых, - она резко встала, переведя взгляд на Гарри, который, явно что-то задумав, довольно - почти одобрительно - ухмылялся, глядя на нее. - Во-вторых, министерство магии более, чем способно защитить вас от любых угроз, в том числе и от сами-знаете-кого. Сядьте, и изучайте материал. Еще одно слово, - прервала она его, едва Невилл успел открыть рот, - и вы получите неделю взысканий, что будет не очень здорово, учитывая, что у вас уже есть две на счету, правда? Ваше поведение недостойно старосты факультета. Я буду вынуждена обсудить это с вашим деканом, - с этими словами она села обратно за свой стол, открыв ту же книгу, что лежала перед каждым присутствовавшим на уроке студентом. - Страница номер семь. Продолжаем читать, и на этот раз — в тишине, - она вновь окинула подозрительным взглядом Гарри, но, глядя, как тот спокойно и послушно уткнулся в учебник, перевела взгляд на что-то у себя на столе.

Поттер же, убедившись, что Амбридж, которую он про себя уже окрестил напыщенной жабой, едва сдерживая улыбку достал клочок пергамента и перо, быстро и небрежно набросав записку:

"Есть идея насчет ЗОТИ. Надо обсудить сразу после урока." - пихнув локтем Малфоя и обращая его внимание на надпись, получив одобрительный кивок блондина, он что-то приписал снизу, после чего скомкал свое послание и щелчком пальца отправил его на соседнюю парту, к Невиллу, тут же переводя взгляд на преподавательский стол - похоже, жаба ничего не заметила.

Невилл же, погруженный в свои мысли, вздрогнул, увидев приземлившийся перед ним комок пергамента, после чего поднял голову и чуть повернулся, ища глазами друзей - встретившись взглядом с Гарри, который улыбался, как кот, объевшийся сметаны, он развернул записку. Пробежав по ней глазами, староста покраснел, поджав губы, и показал другу кулак, но затем, все же, не сдержался, и покосился вправо, поймав немного потерянный взгляд Гермионы Грейнджер на себе, которая, впрочем, тут же покраснев, опустила смущенный взгляд обратно в учебник.

Малфой, заметив эту игру в гляделки между Гарри, Невиллом и Гермионой, слегка усмехнулся. Амбридж, заметив это, взмахнула палочкой, "щелкнув" блондина по носу. Парень не вздрогнул, но перевел взгляд на нее, удивляясь наглости нового преподавателя. Встретившись с Амбридж глазами, Драко, поразмыслив пару секунд, решил слегка облегчить участь Невилла, высунув язык и просидев так, глядя прямо ей в глаза, несколько секунд, после чего на лице парня застыла такая же ядовитая улыбка, которая сияла на лице министерского преподавателя в начале урока. Выражение лица Долорес резко изменилось: она побледнела и буквально вскочила со стула.

- Ты, - ткнула она пальцем, украшенным большими кольцами с драгоценными камнями, в Драко, - придешь сюда после сегодняшних занятий. Без опозданий. И минус пятнадцать очков Гриффиндору, - в ее голосе можно было услышать легкое раздражение с примесью радости, что несколько удивило блондина — хотя, с другой стороны, было и так понятно, что именно чего-то подобного она и ждала весь сегодняшний урок. Успокоившись, Амбридж уселась обратно за стол и вновь начала листать книгу перед собой. Малфой же, повернувшись к Невиллу, лишь показал тому успокаивающий жест рукой, сложив большой и указательный пальцы, сообщая, что все в порядке, чтобы Лонгботтом не продолжил эту конфронтацию на эмоциях — они своего и так уже добились. После этого он перевел внимание на учебник перед собой, уже с улыбкой рассматривая страницы — в конце концов, он убил хоть пару невыносимых минут этого томительно долгого «урока».

Рон, наблюдая за всем этим цирком, продолжал сидеть молча, стараясь не «светиться». Учитывая, что уже как минимум двое из их неразлучной компании имеют проблемы с Амбридж, а к Гарри она, несомненно, еще успеет найти повод придраться, было бы неплохо, если хоть один из их них выйдет сухим из воды, по крайней мере, на первом занятии.

Спустя некоторое время Гарри кашлянул, неожиданно подняв руку. Амбридж, вздрогнув из-за внезапного нарушения мертвой тишины, висевшей в классе, резко перевела взгляд на него, улыбнувшись так, словно только и ждала, пока он поднимет руку.

- Слушаю вас, мистер Поттер, - елейно пропела она с таким видом, будто ей только что сообщили, что она - следующий министр магии.

- Профессор Амбридж, у меня вопрос по материалу учебника, - вежливо улыбнулся Гарри в ответ, игнорируя взгляды друзей, явно ожидавших совсем другого. Профессор лишь кивнула, давая гриффиндорцу разрешение продолжить. - Здесь сказано, что заклятье разоружения является самым бесполезным, и почти не используется аврорами. Почему?

Амбридж осеклась - очевидно, как и гриффиндорцы, она ожидала чего угодно, кроме, действительно, вопроса по материалу. Помедлив немного, она произнесла, запинаясь, с явно растерянным видом:

- Раз в учебнике так написано, значит, так оно и есть, мистер Поттер. Или же вы хотите оспорить то, что написано опытными людьми министерства магии? Может, вы считаете, что ваша квалификация...

- Только благодаря этому заклинанию я сейчас стою здесь, перед вами. Я использовал его против Волдеморта три месяца назад, и вы знаете это. Оно спасло мне жизнь, - вспоминая, наконец, где он видел ее раньше, сказал Гарри, намекая на допрос в июне, проводившийся под Сывороткой Правды — она присутствовала там тогда, теперь он точно вспомнил это.

Было заметно, что растерянность Амбридж постепенно сменяется нетерпеливым раздражением. Большая часть учеников мигом уткнулась в свои учебники, посчитав, что лучшей тактикой здесь будет игнорирование. Другие с опаской переглядывались и смотрели то на Поттера, то на Амбридж. Уизли, не скрывая изумления, ударил ладонью себя по лицу, при этом отчаянно пытаясь сдерживать смех. Недоумение Драко быстро сменилось на приглушенный смех, и парень с любопытством уставился на Долорес, ожидая, чего же она ответит на этот раз. Сама же преподавательница медленно поднялась со своего стула, крепко сжимая волшебную палочку в руке. Однако она не успела ничего сказать или сделать - только она открыла рот и подняла указательный палец свободной руки, как звон колокола оповестил класс о том, что урок окончен. Большинство студентов, быстро прихватив свои вещи, мигом рванули прочь из кабинета. Кто-то решил дождаться, когда на это даст добро Амбридж. Прежде, чем сам Гарри успел убрать свои вещи в сумку, Долорес резко произнесла:

- Поттер, останьтесь, - и хотя она была наслышана о нравах мальчишки и любила играть на публику с целью устрашения, именно он перешел все границы ее терпения. Необходим был серьезный разговор тет-а-тет. - Все остальные — свободны, - с трудом сдерживая свой пыл, наконец, бросила Амбридж. Рон, не говоря ничего, лишь покачал головой, с жалостью глядя на своего друга.

- Увидимся, Гарри. - послышалось от него, и Уизли поспешно скрылся за дверьми кабинета. Драко, проходя мимо Гарри, ободряюще хлопнул друга по плечу, но он не успел ничего сказать.

- Не волнуйтесь за товарища, мистер Малфой. Вы свое сегодня еще получите. А теперь вон из кабинета, - парень никак не отреагировал на ее слова, проигнорировав женщину, и помедлив секунду, подмигнул Поттеру, покидая кабинет вслед за Роном и Невиллом.

Гарри, все так же нейтрально-вежливо улыбаясь, неспешно кинул учебник в сумку - туда же отправилось и его перо с чернильницей, после чего, смахнув несуществующую пылинку с рукава мантии, он, повесив сумку на плечо, спокойно, с достоинством подошел к министерской жабе.

- Слушаю вас, профессор Амбридж, - произнес он подчеркнуто вежливо, с любопытством глядя ей в глаза без капли опаски и трепета - он знал, что она ничего не сможет ему сделать. Его друзьям - да, особенно Малфою, которого она, вероятно, будет преследовать постоянно в течение этого учебного года - судя по тому, что она уже начала это делать, Долорес Амбридж была в хороших отношениях с Люциусом Малфоем до того, как его посадили в Азкабан на их втором курсе. Но ему, Гарри Поттеру, ничего не угрожало. Несмотря на то, что Гарри не хотелось это признавать, он понимал, что причиной тому был тот факт, что Джеймса Поттера в министерстве боялись многие. С другой стороны, если его догадка относительно ее дружеских отношений с Малфоем-старшим была верна, то она явно испытывала к нему, Гарри, сильную неприязнь - ведь именно благодаря нему Люциус сейчас отдыхал в компании дементоров в Азкабане.

Посверлив его испытующим взглядом какое-то время, Долорес демонстративно медленно обошла стол и вновь села на свое место, сцепив руки в замок перед собой.

- Мистер Поттер, чего вы добиваетесь своими попытками сеять панику в школе? - спокойно спросила женщина, глядя на Гарри. - Вы хотите больше хаоса в этих стенах, я правильно вас понимаю? Что ж, поспешу вас огорчить. Теперь, когда здесь работаю я, последнее, что будет иметь место в Хогвартсе - это беспорядок, - настойчиво начала говорить Амбридж, не спуская с него хищного взгляда. - Позволю также себе заметить, что ваши родственные связи здесь вам не помогут. Во всяком случае, против меня, - женщина говорила так, будто уже знала что-то, что еще лишь должно было стать достоянием общественности. Судя по всему, она была полностью уверена в том, что ей ничего не будет за любые действия против Гарри, но при этом она все равно соблюдала осторожность в выборе выражений.

- Я советую вам, мистер Поттер, прекратить свою деструктивную деятельность в этих стенах - эта "эпоха" подошла к концу, - неодобрительно покачав головой, продолжала говорить Долорес. - И я также повторю, что вам не стоит, - женщина слегка потянулась вперед, чуть понизив голос, - больше упоминать iего/i имя. Если вы продолжите вселять страх в остальных студентов, я буду вынуждена обратиться с этой проблемой к директору, - Амбридж немного помедлила, наблюдая за его реакцией, а точнее, за ее отсутствием, - или к кому-то на более высоком посту, если вы зайдете слишком далеко, - наконец, закончила Долорес, и откинулась на спину стула, продолжая с любопытством рассматривать Гарри, лицо которого ничего не выражало.

- Ах да, чуть не забыла - еще минус пять очков Гриффиндору за неуважительное поведение по отношению к старшему в помещении и за попытки запугать учеников. Вы свободны, мистер Поттер.

Гарри лишь равнодушно развел руками, все так же вежливо улыбаясь.

- Можете докладывать кому угодно и что угодно, профессор Амбридж. Все, что вы говорите здесь - лишь пустой треп. Вы прекрасно знаете, что и директор, и отец - на моей стороне. Попробуете нажаловаться профессору Дамблдору, и меня защитит заместитель главы Аврориата. Если же вы напишете отцу, на мою сторону встанет Дамблдор. Он, кстати, тоже не боится называть Волдеморта по имени - хотя это имя и не является его настоящим, - он едва сдержал довольную ухмылку, увидев, как побагровела от злости вздрогнувшая преподавательница. - Что касается очков... Вы - далеко не первая, и даже не десятая, кто снимает их с меня в астрономических количествах. Я знаю, зачем вы здесь, и чего хотите от меня - вы не ахти какой окклюмент, - по его глубокому убеждению, блеф никогда и никому еще не повредил, и чем он был наглее - тем чаще срабатывал: в глазах Амбридж промелькнул страх. - Если вы не хотите, чтобы ваш план провалился - оставьте моих друзей в покое. Можете творить все, что вам заблагорассудится, и наказывать меня, сколько хотите, но не трогайте Уизли, Малфоя, Лонгботтома и Дафну Гринграсс, - выпалил он чуть более эмоционально, чем надо было в его ситуации - точно так, как и рассчитывал. Теперь они четверо примут на себя удар за весь Гриффиндор, вероятно, до конца года, а Гринграсс... Ей лишняя отработка точно не повредит, да и заведомо внести ее в черный список преподавателя по защите от темных искусств, чтобы не стучала на них хотя бы этой министерской жабе, было крайне разумно.

Амбридж какое-то время молча смотрела Гарри в глаза, и, поборов, наконец, свои эмоции, женщина мягко, но мерзко улыбнулась, и сложила руки у себя на ногах.

- Даже Дамблдор не способен тебя защитить, если ты нарушаешь установленные министерством правила в присутствие самого работника министерства, Поттер. А насчет твоего отца... Есть люди, которые стоят выше него - вот, о чем я попрошу тебя запомнить, хорошенько запомнить, если в следующий раз тебе вновь хватит глупости диктовать мне свои условия, - в голосе Амбридж вновь послышалось раздражение — казалось, она вот-вот закипит от гнева. Женщина явно не любила, когда кто-то пытался ставить под вопрос ее авторитет. - Касательно твоих друзей, можешь не волноваться. Вашу сладкую компанию я уж точно без внимания не оставлю. А теперь — долой с моих глаз, - выпалила она, наконец, дрогнувшим голосом, но при этом выражение лица ее ничуть не изменилось - лишь левое веко едва заметно дернулось.

Вполне удовлетворенный реакцией Амбридж, Гарри вновь вежливо улыбнулся, после чего, шутливо откланявшись, молча направился прочь из кабинета. Конечно, ему не доставляло особого удовольствия манипулировать людьми - однако это работало, всегда работало. И со временем стало его привычкой, как он считал - не слишком хорошей, но весьма полезной. С годами он начал понимать, почему распределяющая шляпа так хотела отправить его в Слизерин. Но, хорошо это, или плохо - не случилось. Поттер слишком хотел походить на своего отца, который был для него кумиром во всем - само собой разумеется, что он попросил шляпу отправить его учиться на Гриффиндоре, как только та дала ему возможность выбрать. Да и, к тому же, он не думал, что это бы что-то изменило, глядя на Сагу — впрочем, одного ребенка в Слизерине для родителей-гриффиндорцев было более, чем достаточно.

В целом, дела пока шли отлично: если бы Гарри не проверял по привычке, привитой ему Муди, все, что ест и пьет, он бы даже подумал, что его напоили Феликс Фелицис - пожалуй, до сих пор ему слишком везло. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что так оно будет и дальше.

Со звоном колокола пятый курс Слизерина покинул совместное с Хаффлпафом занятие по чарам, последнее на сегодня - профессор Флитвик сегодня только читал лекцию, посвященную заклятию вечного приклеивания и известных казусов, связанных с его применением, и поэтому урок прошел довольно спокойно, в отличие от предшествовавшей ему трансфигурации, на которой МакГонагалл замучила слизеринцев вопросами для повторения материала прошлого года.

Отколовшись от толпы однокашников, две девушки незаметно свернули в боковой коридор, ведущий к башне Астрономии, бывший в этот момент практически пустым - большинство студентов направлялось в свои гостиные.

- Так что, в итоге, стряслось, Даф? На тебе лица нет, - осторожно спросила Трейси, глядя на подругу, лицо которой абсолютно ничего не выражало. Они свернули в уборную комнату - ожидаемо пустую в этот час - и, как только дверь за ними захлопнулась, Дафна с размаху треснула в нее кулаком, и выпалила, на этот раз, похоже, даже не почувствовав боли:

- Это поганый ублюдок, напыщенный гриффиндорский индюк, я просто поверить не могу... - Она отошла от двери, сжимая кулаки, один из которых слегка распух и посинел, и начала ходить туда-сюда мимо Дэвис, которая прислонилась спиной к стене, начиная догадываться в общих чертах, что произошло с ее лучшей подругой.

- Поттер? Что он опять натворил? - почти насмешливо фыркнула она, но тут же осеклась, встретив убийственный взгляд Гринграсс. Однако та ничего не сказала, лишь бессильно зарычав, посмотрела в потолок, и, прижавшись спиной к стене напротив подруги, сползла по ней вниз, усевшись на корточки и взявшись на голову. Присмотревшись, Трейси испугалась, заметив, что из глаз девушки потекли слезы. Она мигом подскочила к блондинке.

- Даф, милая, скажи, что произошло? Что он сделал? Какой части тела мне стоит его лишить? - успокаивающе приговаривала она, опустившись на колени рядом с пятикурсницей и обняла ее, легонько поглаживая по голове.

Дафна, наконец, не выдержав, разрыдалась - очевидно, за прошедшие два урока ей пришлось сильно сдерживаться, и накопившиеся эмоции только усилились из-за этого.

- Он... Он... Сказал...

- Что он сказал? - Трейси прищурилась, ее захлестнула волна гнева. Чертов Поттер поплатится, что бы там ни было... Слишком долго он отравлял им жизнь.

- Он сказал, что я никому не могу быть интересна... Будто я - ничтожество... - сквозь слезы выдавила блондинка.

Трейси удивленно вздрогнула. Она почему-то ожидала большего - по крайней мере, это было довольно предсказуемо, учитывая, как Поттер относился к слизеринцам, не считая своей сестры, и особенно - к Дафне в частности. Почему такая реакция?..

- Ну, ну, будет тебе... Это же всего лишь Поттер. Кого волнует мнение этого придурка? Ему судьбой предначертано ходить в девственниках до самой старости, ни одна девушка никогда даже не посмотрит на это лохматое чучело, - улыбнулась она, продолжая успокаивающе поглаживать Дафну, которая, казалось, потихоньку начинала приходить в себя.

Конечно, это не было до конца правдой — надо было признать, что у Поттера был свой стиль, да и, зная его репутацию, и учитывая, что его лучшим другом был Малфой, он вряд ли мог остаться без женского внимания. Да и, скорее всего, девственником тоже уже не был - судя по тому, что она слышала об их романе с одной из близняшек Патил. Но беспокоило ее совсем не это - странной была реакция Дафны на слова гриффиндорского гаденыша. С каких пор ее волновало то, что тот о ней думал? Они с Асторией и Милли часто подтрунивали над Дафной, "уличая" ту в потаенных чувствах к Поттеру, но... Неужели они могли попасть пальцем в небо? Или лишь недавно что-то изменилось?.. И если так, то почему?

- В любом случае, плакса, хватит лить крокодиловы слезы. Так и быть, я помогу тебе вычислить твоего тайного поклонника, уговорила, - хмыкнула она, чуть отстранившись от Гринграсс, чтобы посмотреть той в глаза. Дафна медленно подняла взгляд, и, вытерев слезы рукавом, сдавленно улыбнулась.


	4. Chapter 4: Гриффиндорец

Отныне я буду обновлять фанфик каждую неделю, uпо пятницам/u. Иногда это может быть субботнее утро по очевидным причинам, но, тем не менее, мне кажется, это оптимальный вариант. Так и вам будет проще отслеживать обновления, и для меня будет стимул не лениться и писать новые главы вовремя.

Ранним воскресным утром в спальне Гриффиндора уже никто не спал, и, проведя все утренние процедуры, занимались каждый своим делом. Только Уизли до сих пор валялся в своей кровати, цепляясь за драгоценные минуты отдыха в выходной день. Малфой, качаясь на стуле и меланхолично глядя в окно на серые тучи, заволокшие небо над запретным лесом, раздраженно посмотрел на Рона. Сунув руку в карман своих брюк, парень извлек тот самый мешочек, доставшийся ему в начале недели от близнецов Уизли. Осторожно достав из него щепотку странной желтой пыли, Драко раздул ее в сторону кровати Рона. Через несколько секунд рыжеволосый волшебник вскочил с кровати, как ошпаренный, и с громкой нецензурной бранью и визгами начал скакать по полу.

- Какого черта ты делаешь?! - крики Рона легко можно было услышать даже из самой гостиной. Драко же чуть не свалился со стула, глядя на этот цирк и икая от смеха. - Малфой, идиот! Будильника было бы достаточно! - с этими словами, Рон стремительно скрылся в ванной комнате. С трудом успокоившись, Драко затянул веревку на мешочке и убрал его обратно в карман.

- Черт, а ведь прекрасно работает. Никогда еще близнецы не подводили. Крапивная пыль - гениально же! - заговорил Драко. Невилл с легкой ухмылкой покачал головой.

- А что с его кроватью, спать-то он сможет на ней теперь? - поинтересовался он, глядя на то, как постельное белье Уизли едва заметно поблескивает желтым цветом.

- Конечно, - пожал плечами Малфой и встал со стула, потягиваясь. - Через сутки. - с улыбкой добавил он.

- Жестоко, - хмыкнул Невилл. - Только не вздумай испытывать это на Гарри, у него и так в последнее время муравьи в штанах. Где он, кстати? Опять пошел проверять "почту"? - усмехнулся он, заправляя свою кровать.

- Ага, - не сразу ответил Малфой, поморщившись и стирая с зудящих пальцев следы "крапивницы", как просто ее нарекли Фред и Джордж, которые, собственно, и создали этот прототип - конечный продукт, по их задумке, должен был иметь изменяемое время действия в зависимости от времени, в течение которого пыль выдерживали на солнце. - Он с этим письмом совсем ополоумел - по-моему, если Гринграсс не ответит ему в течение следующей недели, он отправится в одиночку искать Волдеморта, лишь бы не сидеть на месте. Ну либо прикончит кого-нибудь из слизеринских заговорщиков...

- Сегодня опять всю ночь не спал?

- Если бы просто не спал... Постоянно будил меня и спрашивал... Как же это было... - он закатил глаза. - "Как думаешь, она мне вообще ответит?" Или "что, если ее ответ нашел Филч? Надо проверить..." - спародировал Драко взволнованный голос друга, презрительно фыркнув. - Какая мерзость. Если я когда-нибудь влюблюсь, прикончи меня сразу, ладно? Не мучай себя и народ.

Невилл засмеялся, убирая палочку в карман мантии и наклоняясь, чтобы завязать шнурок на ботинке.

- Это ты-то влюбишься? Без шансов, Малфой. Скорее, Снейп снимет со Слизерина пятьсот очков за то, что Нотт плохо сварил свое зелье.

В этот момент они оба обернулись, увидев, что дверь в спальню открылась - и синхронно присвистнули, увидев Гарри.

- Паршиво выглядишь, дружище. Тебе бы поспать, - слегка взволнованно произнес Невилл, глядя на друга: черные круги под глазами, бледный, волосы взлохмачены сильнее обычного, галстук съехал на бок, вид - абсолютно потерянный, что называется, «весь в себе, вернусь нескоро».

- Мягко сказано... - добавил Драко к фразе Невилла. - Серьезно, дружище, мне кажется, сегодняшний день тебе стоит провести на отдыхе, кто-нибудь из нас последит за возможным появлением письма, - сказал Малфой и обошел Гарри, дабы закрыть за ним дверь. - А ты присаживайся пока, принесу воды, - сказав это, парень скрылся в коридоре, который вел в ванную комнату. Набрав там стакан воды из одного из кранов, ухмыльнувшись раздраженному бормотанию Рона, доносившемуся из другого конца помещения, он вернулся в комнату и всунул его в руку своего друга. Развернув соседний стул спинкой к Гарри, Драко уселся на него также, как и друг, сложив руки на спинке и опустив на них свою голову.

- Тебя хоть никто не застукал за ночными прогулками по Хогвартсу? Может, поесть принести что-нибудь? - предложил он. В этот момент, в комнату вернулся Уизли и сразу же удивленно уставился на Поттера, рассматривая того с ног до головы.

- Хреново выглядишь, - лаконично добавил он в общую копилку. Обойдя компанию, он присел на свою кровать, но тут же с криком снова вскочил:

- Черт, оно до сих пор тут? Сколько это еще продлится?! - простонал он.

- Сутки, - с ухмылкой сказал Невилл и снова перевел взгляд на Гарри.

- Сутки?... - словно не веря этому, Рон застыл на какое-то время, с поражением во взгляде смотря на свою кровать.

- Я просто не понимаю, почему я такой тупой... - простонал Гарри, приподняв голову и ударившись лбом о спинку стула. - Я же мог наложить следящие чары, которые бы точно сказали, залезал ли кто-то в тайник, или нет...

Невилл, переглянувшись с Драко, подошел к Поттеру и осторожно положил руку тому на плечо.

- Ну, во-первых, если уж iты/i тупой, дружище, то я - вообще полный кретин, не нужно меня оскорблять, - ободряюще улыбнулся он, сжав плечо друга. - А во-вторых, если бы она почувствовала чары, наложенные на нишу в стене, вне зависимости от того, какие они, она бы наверняка тут же передумала отвечать. Эти слизеринцы, они, знаешь ли, предусмотрительные...

На самом деле, Невилла действительно удивило, что Гарри не учел этот момент. Вообще-то, по оценкам они оба были безоговорочно лучшими на своем курсе, и, чаще всего, на всем Гриффиндоре. Поттер лишь чуть-чуть обходил его в учебе по большинству предметов почти всегда, но это никого не удивляло - каждый, кто был хоть немного знаком с Гарри, знал, что того готовили к тому, чтобы стать аврором, с пеленок. А эта профессия требовала действительно высоких оценок и навыков, особенно если волшебник, желавший стать аврором, хотел прожить дольше, чем пару лет после выпуска. Их подходы к обучению принципиально различались: если Невилл постоянно что-то читал и изучал, лишь слегка опережая программу, то Гарри, из-за того, что, по сути, вся его жизнь вне школы была весьма тяжелой и трудоемкой подготовкой к будущей войне, в общем-то, в большинстве случаев уже заранее знал весь школьный материал - по крайней мере, в практике ему точно равных не было. Даже Снейп не всегда мог придраться к его работе, хотя, разумеется, всегда щепетильно искал любой малейший повод.

Малфой же, в общем и целом, принципиально не делал ничего лишнего - если работы можно было хоть как-то избежать, он избегал ее. Всему, что было ему интересно, он обучался самостоятельно, либо просил помощи у Гарри и его родителей, которые стали для него неофициальными приемными. После того, как Драко не поехал домой летом после их второго курса, и последовавших за этим событий, он проводил все каникулы в доме Поттеров, совсем не общаясь с Люциусом и Нарциссой.

Рональд... Он старался, в основном. Но у него редко что-то получалось - у мальчишки не было особых талантов ни в одной области магии, да и работать он не слишком любил, поэтому учился примерно на уровне Малфоя, которому в глубине души страшно завидовал, поскольку трудиться для достижения таких же оценок ему приходилось не в пример больше.

Внезапно Невилла вырвал из размышлений, в которые он погрузился, Гарри, который, вскочив со стула, бросился к своей тумбочке, и, на бегу упав перед ней на колени, проехавшись по полу, открыл ее, чуть не сорвав дверцу и начиная что-то искать внутри.

Драко удивленно уставился на брюнета, наблюдая за этой сценой. Рон тоже отвлекся от попытки очистить свою кровать, и, как вкопанный, стоял, не двигаясь, наблюдая за Гарри. Малфой, поймав взгляд Невилла, кивнул ему, чтобы тот поинтересовался, чем Поттер занимается - Лонгботтом стоял ближе всего к Гарри. Однако его опередил Рон, который, не подходя ближе, лишь опасливо спросил:

- Гарри... С тобой все в порядке? - ответа не последовало. Рон посмотрел на Драко и пожал плечами, после чего его взгляд упал на стакан с водой, который Гарри уронил на пол перед тем, как рванул к тумбочке. - Я приберу, - тихо добавил он и отправился за тряпкой и ведром в уборную — из-за того, что летом он привык убираться вручную, он не подумал использовать магию. Драко, встав со стула, подошел ближе к Гарри и сел рядом с другом на его кровать, пристально наблюдая за действиями Поттера.

- Может... Тебе помочь с чем-нибудь?

Гарри мотнул головой, с увлечением выкидывая вещи из тумбочки одну за другой, после чего, наконец, издал торжествующий вопль, извлекая какой-то сверток. Он тут же неаккуратно размотал его - это оказался шарф, судя по цвету и внешнему виду принадлежавший Саге, внутри которого лежал крохотный пузырек с каким-то зельем мутно-голубоватого цвета. Откупорив его, Гарри одним глотком осушил сосуд, откидываясь назад и усаживаясь на пятую точку, икнув - Невилл с трудом подавил смешок, настолько это выглядело по-младенчески нелепо. После чего он вдруг почти сразу вскочил на ноги, и, скинув мантию, которая была одета только на один рукав, на пол, зажав рукой рот побежал в уборную. Переглянувшись с Малфоем, который лишь растерянно развел руками, староста осторожно спросил:

- И что это было?

Но не успел блондин ответить, как дверь вновь отворилась, и в комнату вошла Анджелина Джонсон - капитан их сборной по квиддичу собственной персоной.

- Малфой, какого черта ты сидишь?! Тренировка через десять минут! И где, дементор его побери, Поттер?! - возмущенно выпалила она, переводя взгляд с Драко, стоявшего посреди комнаты босиком, в одних брюках и расстегнутой рубашке, на застеленную кровать Гарри.

- Я тут, Энджи, - раздался сдавленный стон - Мальчик, Который Выжил, пошатываясь, вышел из уборной комнаты, одной рукой держась за живот, другой - за дверной косяк. - Что стряслось? - слабым голосом спросил он.

- По-оттер, это мне тебя надо спросить, - мигом растеряв весь запал, обеспокоенно спросила девушка. - Ты заболел? В гроб и то краше кладут...

Гарри ухмыльнулся, тяжело вздыхая и потягиваясь, разминая затекшую спину - в этот момент Невилл заметил, что их друг, несмотря на весьма потрепанный вид, казался отдохнувшим и... заспанным?

- Не знаю, наверное, пересидел за учебниками...

Анджелина явно не поверила этой отговорке, но, очевидно, решила, что раз Поттер врет - значит, не так уж и плохо себя чувствует.

- А, ну, что ж, превосходно. Чтобы через десять минут оба были на поле! - она угрожающе стрельнула глазами в Драко, который, похоже, совсем не испугался, и, подмигнув, стянул с себя расстегнутую рубашку, шагая к своему сундуку, чтобы взять футболку, которую обычно одевал под квиддичную форму.

Девушка, едва заметно покраснев, замялась на секунду, после чего стремглав вылетела из комнаты.

- Грязно играешь, Малфой, - протянул Гарри, зевая и взъерошивая волосы на затылке. - Знаешь же, что она ни с кем уже пол года не встречается.

- На то и был расчет! - лучезарно улыбнулся Драко через плечо, закрывая сундук, из которого остался торчать рукав сменной мантии. - Ты чего такое выпил, кстати? И почему выглядишь так, будто у тебя есть маховик времени, о котором мы ничего не знаем, и ты только что вздремнул часов этак двадцать?

Гарри, все еще выглядевший весьма рассеянным, так, будто только-только проснулся, еще раз потянувшись, разминая руки, протянул, глядя на пустой пузырек:

- Это зелье, мама дала, экспериментальное... Восстанавливает тело, если приходится долго не спать, не есть, или не пить. Она упоминала побочные эффекты - по идее, если я долго не спал, ничего не должно было произойти, просто потом бы я отрубился на сутки... А вот если бы я выпил его после голодовки, меня бы тошнило. Но, похоже, что-то пошло не так, и меня вывернуло наизнанку. Наверное, если бы я выпил его с голодухи — тут же отключился бы, - он хмыкнул и снова широко зевнул, подходя к своей кровати и вздрагивая, словно его ударило током. - Черт! Я же должен проверить!.. А, точно... - словно что-то осознав, удрученно протянул он.

Драко выдавил смешок, усевшись на свою кровать, дабы обуться. Рон, тем временем, уже успел вернуться прибрать разбитое стекло и воду с пола.

- Ты, как всегда, полон сюрпризов. - пробормотал он и тяжело вздохнул. Как раз таки Уизли чувствовал, что совсем не выспался, пускай и проспал дольше всех. - Ну что ж, раз у вас тренировка, то я, пожалуй, пройдусь по своим делам в школе, - пробормотал он и направился к выходу, накинув мантию. Малфой усмехнулся.

- Свои дела? О чем это ты, Рон, - наконец, обувшись, спросил Драко, после чего вскочил с кровати и полез под кровать за своей метлой. - Какие у тебя могут быть дела? Ну разве что... - прокряхтел он, пытаясь нащупать древко в темноте, и, наконец, извлекая свой «Нимбус-2000», подаренный ему Поттерами на тринадцатилетие, Драко повернулся к Уизли, небрежно убирая рукой волосы, упавшие на глаза. - Неужели пошел "на разведку" к студентам Хаффлпаффа? Или, все же, к студенткам? - Хмыкнул он. Рон помедлил, остановившись на секунду в дверном проеме. Взглянув на Малфоя так, словно хотел что-то ответить, но передумал, ничего не сказав, Уизли быстрым шагом покинул комнату.

- Точно пошел искать Лиан, - кивая, сказал Драко. - Ну что, пошли на поле? А то ведь второй раз Энджи сюда уже не придет, а слушать ее вопли мне что-то не улыбается, - бодро подметил он. - Кстати, Невилл, сам-то чем займешься сегодня?

Староста неопределенно пожал плечами.

- Не знаю. Наверное, чуть позже подойду к вам на поле, посмотрю, не убьетесь ли вы, - улыбнулся он. - Мне надо зайти в библиотеку, проверить кое-что.

В очередной раз зевнув, Гарри, тряхнув головой в попытке взбодриться, кивнул.

- Да. Пойдем. Вернее, побежим, потому что у нас осталось всего семь минут, - сказал он, чуть повысив голос под конец фразы, глядя на часы и вскакивая на ноги. Не дожидаясь Малфоя, он пулей вылетел из спальни, побежав к выходу из гостиной.

Драко, едва успевший накинуть мантию на плечи, стремглав мчался рядом, быстро догнав друга и не отставая.

- Как думаешь, если мы сейчас наткнемся на Снейпа, он снимет с нас баллы за беготню по школе в непотребном виде? - хмыкнул он, прыгая через ступеньку по лестницам вниз. Редкие в этот час студенты, попадавшиеся им в коридорах, смотрели на ребят, как на сумасшедших, но только до того момента, как узнавали их.

Мысль о предстоящей тренировке быстро вытеснила плотно засевшую в голове Гарри Гринграсс и злополучное письмо, на которое он до сих пор не получил ответа.

Драко усмехнулся, не сбавляя шага.

- Конечно! Ему только давай повод, - в этот момент, парень потянул рукав своего друга и кивнул направо, затормозив, указывая на следующий поворот в боковой коридор. - Давай тут свернем, быстрее доберемся до поля. Может, не опоздаем хотя бы на этот раз, - предложил он. Гарри кивнул, и через несколько секунд ребята уже неслись по другому крылу школы. Осталось еще несколько коридоров и лестничных переходов. По пути, как на зло, им встретился Филч, который попытался остановить гриффиндорцев, но, естественно, безуспешно. Гарри и Драко легко обошли своего "оппонента" и помчались дальше, слыша далеко позади ругань завхоза в их адрес. Оставался последний и, пожалуй, самый опасный коридор. Отсюда шло множество ответвлений в другие части школы, из-за чего, если свернуть не туда, был велик шанс наткнуться на Снейпа или кого-то другого, кому бы не понравилась бы их беготня в стенах школы — скажем, МакГонагалл. Малфой, чуть сбавив скорость, начал немного отставать от своего друга, пытаясь мельком заглядывать в каждый дверной проем в коридоре, дабы удостовериться, что никто из преподавателей их не заметил, и что они двигаются в верном направлении. Почти добежав до последней в этой части школы на их пути лестницы вниз, парень краем глаза заметил в конце узкого коридора справа уходящую в сторону Большого Зала фигуру. До боли знакомую фигуру с длинными белыми волосами, не раз портившую их авантюры за прошедшие годы. Не сразу сообразив, что она там делала в такой час, лишь только спустившись наконец по лестнице Драко понял, свидетелем чего только что стал, и довольно улыбнулся. Они как раз пробегали мимо того самого коридора на шестом этаже с тайником, в котором должна была оставить свой ответ на письмо Гарри старшая Гринграсс. А учитывая, что она была там одна, и никуда не сворачивала, направившись прочь с этажа, стало ясно, зачем она вообще туда пришла. Осознав это, парень не смог сдержать легкий смешок, но Гарри, судя по-всему, этого не заметил. Спустя минуту ребята, наконец, выбежали во двор школы и остановились, на мгновение, чтобы перевести дыхание, после чего со всех ног побежали к раздевалке у квиддичного поля. Остальные их уже давно заждались, но, кажется, в итоге они все же успели вовремя. Анджелина, кинув короткий одобрительный взгляд на Гарри и Драко, отдала команде начать приготовления к тренировке.

Для Дафны прошедшая неделя, исключая памятную стычку с Поттером, которая, как бы она ни пыталась скрывать это, оставила на ней глубокий след, а также неожиданную для нее неприязнь с последовавшим снятием баллов со Слизерина со стороны новой преподавательницы по защите от темных искусств, не была особо ничем примечательна. Безуспешно попытавшись вычислить личность таинственного незнакомца, адресовавшего ей злополучное письмо, бередившее ее рассудок и любопытство, они с Трейси решились пойти на крайнюю меру. Ее подруга обратилась к совету к кому-то из знакомых старшекурсников, и за приличную сумму - благо, деньги не были для Дафны проблемой - они заказали крайне редкое зелье, считавшееся запрещенным, как и его более сильный аналог - сыворотка правды. Названия зелья они не знали, но этого им и не требовалось - правда, доставка заставила себя ждать. Но слизеринка уж точно не собиралась отправлять ответ до того, как получит вожделенный флакон. Правда, назвать то, что ей в пятницу вечером отдала Виола Ричмонд, "флаконом" можно было лишь с большой натяжкой - скорее, это походило на крошечный, диаметром не больше полу-дюйма, шарик с прозрачной жидкостью внутри, по внешнему виду напоминавшей ртуть. Драгоценного зелья у них было совсем мало, но все же они испытали его на Трейси - Дафна, капнув крошечную дозу зелья на клочок пергамента и дождавшись, пока капля впитается без следа, попросила подругу письменно рассказать о том, что та испытывает к Рональду Уизли. Из того, что они узнали, принцип работы был довольно прост: прямые вопросы задавать было нельзя - если это сделать, написанное на этом листе останется ложью. Однако писавший не мог скрыть своего истинного эмоционального отношения к чему-то - если, скажем, спросить ее собеседника "в лоб", является ли он Гарри Поттером, или, скажем, нравится ли Трейси Рон Уизли - оба ответа, "да" или "нет", не будут ничего значить. А вот когда Трейси написала, что считает Рона чудесным, превосходным, и души в нем не чает - что, конечно же, было просто смехотворно - ровно через сутки после того, как она это сделала, надпись сама собой изменилась на то, что она на самом деле подумала. В итоге, накануне вечером написанная рукой Трейси ложь действительно была магическим образом заменена правдой. Таким образом, чтобы отбросить раз и навсегда мысль о том, что письмо - дурацкий розыгрыш ненавистного ей гриффиндорца, оставалось лишь одно: убедить его в том, что он должен ответить на том же пергаменте, на котором она в этот момент, сидя у себя в кровати ранним воскресным утром, писала ответ неизвестному... Мальчику? Юноше? Дафна надеялась, что это, по крайней мере, не девушка.

iПриветствую тебя, аноним.

Признаюсь, я была довольно удивлена подобному сюрпризу. Мне интересно, каким образом ты смог подсунуть его мне в карман так, что я не заметила?

Хорошенько подумав, я решила, что ты, скорее всего, не с Гриффиндора - у гриффиндорца определенно хватило бы смелости подойти ко мне и показать свое лицо. Впрочем, так даже лучше: я терпеть не могу этот факультет и тех, кто на нем учится. Возможно, это - один из предрассудков, упомянутых тобой, однако так уж сложилось, ничего не поделать. Полагаю, глупо просить тебя сказать, на каком факультете/курсе ты учишься, поэтому я, для начала, спрошу: что ты думаешь по поводу гриффиндорцев с пятого курса? О компании Поттера, Уизли, Малфоя и Лонгботтома. Ответ на этот вопрос определит судьбу нашего дальнейшего общения, это крайне важно для меня.

И еще: чтобы я была уверена, что это не дурацкий розыгрыш, и что ответ никто не перехватил, ответь мне на обратной стороне этого письма.

Дафна Гринграсс./i

Подписавшись, она аккуратно сложила пергамент на четыре части, убирая перо обратно в тумбочку, и, не спеша одевшись, вышла из гостиной. Помимо нескольких ребят с младших курсов, включая сестру чертова Поттера, которая сидела отдельно ото всех в углу комнаты и что-то читала, не обращая ни на кого внимания, гостиная была почти пуста, как и их спальня. Пожалуй, она слишком засиделась в кровати, придумывая текст для ответного послания.

Выйдя из подземелий, она направилась к лестницам, по которым сновали студенты, собиравшиеся на завтрак, Дафна, удостоверившись, что за ней никто не следит, поднялась на несколько этажей вверх, сворачивая в указанный в письме незнакомца коридор. Подойдя к нужной ей стене, она окинула ее немного раздраженным взглядом - трещина здесь была не одна. Но, судя по всему, ее «друг по переписке» говорил о какой-то конкретной — присмотревшись, он увидела, что не у всех на виду была лишь одна, ближайшая к стоявшим на постаменте справа от нее доспехам. От света факела ее закрывала тень постамента.

"Что ж, по крайней мере, он не глуп..." - слегка улыбнулась она, засунув свое послание в узкую щель в каменной стене, и, посмотрев по сторонам, убедившись, что в коридоре больше никого не было, она неспешно направилась в сторону Большого Зала.

Внезапно она услышала приглушенные, смутно знакомые голоса, доносившиеся откуда-то сзади. Через секунду до нее донесся и топот - судя по всему, двое ребят куда-то очень спешили.

Она знала, что это глупо, но все же, ее сердце екнуло - она не стала проверять тайник на предмет следящих чар, вдруг это был тот самый отправитель?

Обернувшись, она успела лишь заметить мелькнувшие в проходе к перпендикулярному коридору, ведущему к выходу во двор замка, две мантии и две знакомые шевелюры: черную и белую.

"Поттер и Малфой!.. Стоп... Они пробежали мимо, даже не заметив меня. Это точно не они... Наверняка. И бегут они в другое место. Успокойся, Дафна, ты стала совсем чокнутой истеричкой в последнее время..." - одернула она себя, и, ободряюще улыбнувшись, продолжила свой путь в Большой Зал.

Оказавшись там, она не спеша прошла к слизеринскому столу, присаживаясь рядом с Трейси и Пэнси.

- Доброе утро, - улыбнулась она подругам, потянувшись к своему кубку.

Пэнси лишь хмуро кивнула в ответ, допивая напиток из своего стакана. Трейси же, приветливо улыбнувшись своей лучшей подруге, поставила свой кубок с молоком на стол и отодвинула посуду, стоявшую перед ней, в сторону.

- Ну, все в порядке? - спросила она, с трудом скрывая свой интерес. Пэнси, прикончив свой напиток, не произнесла ни слова, лишь с любопытством прислушиваясь к разговору подруг.

- О, да, - коротко ответила Дафна, после чего, не сумев проигнорировать пытливый взгляд Дэвис, добавила: - Под конец, правда, показалось, что весь этот цирк меня разочарует, но, к счастью, обошлось, - улыбнувшись, произнесла девушка и отпила немного тыквенного сока.

- О чем это вы? - не выдержав, поинтересовалась, наконец, Паркинсон. Ответа она получить не успела: к компании девушек вальяжно подошел темноволосый парень, позади которого плелись его извечные "телохранители" - Крэб и Гойл. Грубо отодвинув одну из девушек с четвертого курса в сторону, Теодор Нотт уселся на скамью. Пэнси сразу стало неуютно от появления внезапного гостя, особенно после их последних... Встреч в прошлом году.

- Что-то ты рано сегодня, Тео, - подметила Трейси, с удовольствием переведя тему, избавив себя и подругу от необходимости придумывать глупую историю, чтобы Пэнси отвязалась. - Не похоже на тебя. Казалось бы, задержаться должен был снова... В чьем-нибудь чулане, - хихикнув, добавила Трейси, покосившись на Паркинсон. Пэнси покраснела, подавившись чаем. Дафна лишь улыбнулась, но не прервала свою трапезу.

- Только не сегодня. Хотя, безусловно, в планах у меня это имеется, - с надменной усмешкой ответил парень и кинул оценивающий взгляд на Дафну. Дэвис, заметив это, провела рукой по воздуху между ним и Гринграсс.

- Слишком высоко метишь, смотри не споткнись, - начала дразнить его девушка. Нотт, словно пропустив это мимо ушей, обратился к Дафне.

- Эй, Гринграсс. Сегодня у тебя, вроде, нет никаких срочных дел? Как насчет составить мне компанию до вечернего отбоя? А уж после, я думаю, мы точно сможем найти, чем заняться вместе, - нагло подмигнув девушке, сказал он. Пэнси, чуть ли не подпрыгнув на месте, легонько ударила слизеринца по плечу - тот, однако, только отмахнулся, и лишь его подхалимы немного напряглись. Старшая Гринграсс не сразу отреагировала, продолжая неспешно поглощать свой завтрак, но, отправив в рот очередную ложку овсяной каши, все же подняла на Нотта усталый взгляд.

- Прости, Тео. В другой раз, - даже если бы ее разбудили ночью и ударили подушкой по голове, спросив, пойдет ли она на свидание с Тео, она бы, конечно же, отказалась. И хотя она дала себе слово сдерживать эмоции после того, как разрыдалась при Трейси в уборной неделю назад, рядом с Ноттом ее терпение быстро заканчивалось. - Рядом сидит вполне симпатичная и милая Пэнси, почему бы тебе не позвать ее? - кивнула она в сторону однокурсницы, и, не дождавшись ответа, отвернулась, продолжив свой завтрак. Дэвис лишь хихикнула, а Пэнси, покраснев еще сильнее, молча дожидалась ответа своего горе-возлюбленного. Однако парень явно был не удовлетворен, и, просверлив испытующим взглядом Дафну еще несколько секунд, вздохнул, и, встав из-за стола и жестом показав своей свите следовать за ним, покинул эту компанию, отправившись к другому концу стола. Пэнси выглядела раздосадованной, провожая их взглядом.

- Ну не волнуйся ты так. Даже если он и не созреет, чтобы вновь обратить на тебя внимание, то ты все равно не много потеряешь, - шепотом произнесла Трейси и подмигнула своей подруге, успокаивающе сжав ее предплечье.

Внезапно к ним со спины подкралась младшая Гринграсс, обняв свою сестру за шею и заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности, уронив ложку в тарелку.

- Привет, девчонки. - радостно произнесла она. - Вижу, Тео вас уже навестил. Зачем приходил? - сразу перешла к делу бойкая четверокурсница, усаживаясь рядом со своей сестрой. Дафна лишь пожала плечами.

- Как всегда. "Король", - она произнесла это настолько издевательски, насколько могла, - приходил осмотреть свои "владения". Судя по всему, своим "состоянием" он не очень-то доволен, - ответила девушка, и, наконец, закончив завтрак, отодвинула посуду в сторону.

В этот момент к ним бесцеремонно подсела Сага, слегка щелкнув подругу по носу - казалось, ее совсем не волнуют направленные на нее подозрительные взгляды старшекурсниц.

- Привет всем, - буднично произнесла она, накладывая себе в тарелку овсяную кашу.

- Овсянка? Ты же ее терпеть не можешь. Ты на диете? - удивленно спросила Астория, перед которой уже лежало блюдо с беконом и омлетом.

Сага в ответ загадочно улыбнулась, пожав плечами.

- Может быть.

Глаза Астории удивленно расширились, а пятикурсницы понимающе переглянулись между собой.

- Бог ты мой, ты влюбилась?! И кто этот несчастный? - чересчур громко вопросительно воскликнула младшая Гринграсс.

Поттер же, вопреки ожиданиям Дафны, внимательно наблюдавшей за сестрой своего злейшего врага, совсем не смутилась - похоже, у них с Гарри было больше общего, нежели цвет волос и глаз.

- Неважно, кто. Влюбилась и влюбилась - кто-то же должен, наконец, это сделать из Поттеров. Мой братец способен только позорить наш род. Его, мне кажется, вовсе никто не интересует, кроме Малфоя, - фыркнула она, закатив глаза.

На сей раз даже некоторые из старшекурсниц не удержались, и за столом послышалось хихиканье. Пэнси сквозь смех заговорила:

- О, да. Хотя не стоит забывать о Уизли и Лонгботтоме. Они же отчаянно борются за внимание твоего братца, но он, конечно, верен своему белобрысому дружку, - за столом вновь поднялся смех. Сагу же такие высказывания о ее брате нисколько не смущали. Трейси, не желая больше обсуждать недавнее появление Нотта, все-таки поборола свою неприязнь к сестре Гарри и спросила:

- Ну какие между нами могут быть секреты? Черт с ними, с гриффиндорцами, куда более интересно, на кого могла запасть ты, маленькая Поттер, - с ухмылкой произнесла девушка и подперла голову одной рукой, игриво глядя на Сагу. Эта девочка часто раздражала старшекурсниц, но вот источником развлечения она являлась неплохим — за словом в карман не лезла. Это было интереснее, чем слушать обычное нытье Пэнси и Милли обо всем подряд. Дафна лишь закатила глаза и продолжила свою трапезу, пытаясь изо всех сил скрыть любое проявление интереса ко всему, что связано с Поттерами.

- Почему ты мне раньше об этом не сказала? - обидчиво протянула Астория. - Ну, теперь-то ты точно обязана рассказать, кто он и с каких пор непробиваемая Сага начала проявлять такие нежные чувства, - хихикнув, добавила младшая Гринграсс, косясь на подругу исподлобья.

- Ну-у... - протянула она, взяв пустой кубок и наливая в него тыквенный сок. - Вообще-то, это Джон Мерсер с четвертого курса.

Глаза Астории расширились от удивления. Старшекурсницы вновь переглянулись - Джон был очень симпатичным мальчиком, хоть и весьма замкнутым. Он нравился многим слизеринкам, несмотря на то, что был полукровкой.

- А у тебя губа не дура, Поттер... - хмыкнула Трейси, отпивая немного молока из кубка. - Смотри только, как бы твой безумный братец не проклял беднягу, если у тебя получится закадрить его, - ядовито улыбнулась девушка, с насмешкой глядя на четверокурсницу.

В этот момент Сага подняла глаза, посмотрела на нее убийственным взглядом и выдержав паузу, после чего медленно, с расстановкой, произнесла:

- Если он посмеет полезть в мою личную жизнь, вы увидите, что не только его тренировали авроры, можешь быть уверена, - фыркнула она. В конце концов, это было чистой правдой: пока Гарри мучили изнурительными - по крайней мере, как казалось ей самой - тренировками Муди, Джеймс, Сириус, Ремус, и иногда даже сам Дамблдор, ее обучала их мать - Лили Поттер, которая, хоть и не славилась одним из лучших бойцов Аврориата, по крайней мере безоговорочно была лучшей ведьмой. Само собой, она не собиралась вступать в конфронтацию с Гарри, но ему ведь нужно было помочь с личной жизнью... Иначе это все может плохо кончиться. В конце концов, если отец предложил эту идею с письмами, значит, она имела смысл. Тем более, что Астория, сидевшая справа от нее, прекрасно знала, что Джон Мерсер был ей абсолютно безразличен.

Астория, как только услышала имя загадочного парня Саги, успокоилась, и через минуту уже нормально уселась на скамье, потеряв интерес к разговору девушек, принявшись за свой завтрак. Дафна, хоть и пыталась не участвовать во всем этом, не могла не услышать сказанное сестрой Поттера. Естественно, все это в очередной раз убедило ее, что автором того письма не является Гарри или кто-то из его шайки. От этой мысли на лице у девушки появились едва заметная улыбка, которая почти тут же исчезла. Закончив со своей трапезой, Гринграсс о чем-то поинтересовалась у своей подруги Трейси, и те стали перешёптываться. Пэнси, не обращая на них внимания, вертелась на своем места, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти Теодора в Большом Зале, но безуспешно. Тяжело вздохнув, девушка сложила руки перед собой на столе и, оперевшись подбородком о ладони, со скучающим видом начала переводить взгляд с одной однокурсницы на другую, не слишком пытаясь разобрать, о чем там они секретничают. Астория, воспользовавшись тем, что все отвлеклись от них, потянулась к Саге и тихо спросила:

- Не кажется, что это слегка "в лоб"? - поинтересовалась она. Поттер в ответ ухмыльнулась и подмигнула младшей Гринграсс, давая тем самым понять, что все в порядке. Пожав плечами, Астория молча вернулась к своему завтраку. Если Сага была уверена в своих действиях, значит, бояться было нечего.

Наконец, закончив что-то обсуждать с Дафной, Дэвис встала из-за стола, и, прихватив свою сумку, умчалась куда-то из Главного Зала, попрощавшись перед этим со своими подругами. Дафна же, оставшись в компании скучающей Пэнси, своей младшей сестры и ее надоедливой подруги, вздохнула, не находя себе места на этом «празднике жизни». Впереди был целый день, а чем заняться - она до сих пор не придумала.

- Готова к завтрашней сдаче выученного материала? - вдруг оживилась Пэнси, обращаясь к старшей Гринграсс. Та подскочила от неожиданности, вытаращившись на Паркинсон.

- О чем ты?

- Ну как же, зельеварение. Забыла уже, что ли? - Дафна после этих слов просидела немного молча, глядя на Пэнси, пытаясь понять, о чем она, и не розыгрыш ли это. Как только до нее дошло, девушка ударила ладонью себя по лицу. Паркинсон, глядя на это, грустно улыбнулась и поняла, что теперь останется здесь одна. Дафна, схватив свою сумку, встала из-за стола, и, попрощавшись с сестрой, быстрым шагом отправилась на выход. Чего она, однако, как и другие девушки из слизерина, не заметила, за ней направились еще три фигуры - Тео и два его вечных спутника.

Девушка устремилась в сторону библиотеки: она совсем забыла о предстоящем тесте, который назначил Снейп, которого, похоже, совсем не смущал тот факт, что закончилась лишь первая неделя учебы. Девушка, стараясь не сорваться на бег, быстрым шагом направлялась к лестницам, погруженная в свои мысли - с этим чертовым письмом она совсем забыла о зельях.

Из ее мыслей Дафру вырвал до боли, почти в буквальном смысле, знакомый голос Теодора Нотта:

- Эй, Гринграсс! Постой-ка!

Закатив глаза, она остановилась, медленно оборачиваясь - к ней подошел Тео и его два телохранителя, которые, как ей иногда начинало казаться, вовсе не умели разговаривать.

- В чем дело, Тео?

Догнав девушку и переведя дыхание, парень осмотрелся по сторонам, дабы убедиться, что их вокруг никого нет.

- Я понимаю твое поведение при твоих подругах. Нужно держать марку, не так ли? - усмехнулся Нотт. - Но теперь, когда никого нет рядом, я повторю свой вопрос. Как насчет составить мне компанию до вечернего отбоя? Обещаю, у тебя останется множество приятных впечатлений. Можешь спросить у Паркинсон, она подтвердит, что оно того стоит, - с усмешкой сказал он так, будто рассказывая о недавнем трофее, полученном в игре в квиддич. Крэб и Гойл тоже выдавили небольшой смешок, не совсем понимая о чем он, но как бы поддерживая сказанное своим "боссом".

- Серьезно. Тебе не стоит отказываться, - более настойчиво добавил Тео, сделав шаг вперед к девушке.

Нащупав в кармане палочку, она сделала шаг назад.

- Пошел к черту, Тео. Если тебе нравится развлекаться с Паркинсон, обратись к ней - кажется, она совсем не против. Ты мне неинтересен, ровно как и деньги твоих родителей, - добавила она, не успел тот открыть рот. На самом деле, она испытывала легкий приступ паники - она находилась в пустом коридоре, пусть и совсем близко к библиотеке, но кроме них четверых здесь не было вообще никого. И совсем не факт, что если она закричит, кто-то услышит в выходной день.

Телохранители Нотта напряглись, заметив, как девушка потянулась в карман. Внимание Тео это тоже не обошло.

- Не стоит, - улыбнулся он. - Ты же знаешь, чем чревато использование магии против беззащитного, - парень развел руки, демонстрируя отсутствие оружия, - студента своего же факультета, - несмотря на показушное дружелюбие, это звучало, как угроза. - Тем более, что нас трое, ты одна... - более грубо добавил темноволосый волшебник, но быстро остыл, опасаясь, как бы кто не увидел его внутреннюю натуру. - Будет обидно травмировать такое прекрасное тело... Рано или поздно я все равно получу то, что хочу. Так всегда происходит, - Крэб и Гойл, находясь за спиной Нотта, загоготали. - И ты - не исключение. Так что давай обойдемся без лишних проблем? - парень вновь сделал шаг вперед, приблизившись к ней почти вплотную. - Обещаю, я буду очень вежлив, - с ухмылкой добавил он, протягивая руку к ней.

Дафна отшатнулась, вскидывая палочку.

- iStupefy/i! - Гойл, в голову которого угодило заклятие девушки, отлетел на несколько метров, падая на пол и оставаясь там, не подавая признаков опасности.

- iExpeliarmus/i! - палочка Дафны вылетела из ее руки, оказавшись в бледной ладони Тео, который хищно ухмыльнулся, шагая в ее сторону и подходя совсем близко.

- iPetrificus Totalus/i! - раздался знакомый Дафне голос - правда, она не успела понять, откуда именно. Руки Нотта приклеились к его туловищу, а ноги - друг к другу, и он, развернувшись в воздухе упал на бок на холодный каменный пол, вытаращенными глазами пытаясь посмотреть себе за спину, чтобы увидеть атаковавшего.

Крэб выхватил палочку, но не успел ничего сделать - оранжевый луч оглушающего заклинания попал ему точно в грудь, отбросив слизеринца в стену, и, очевидно, лишив сознания.

Девушка, мигом подскочив к парализованному Нотту и выхватив из его руки свою палочку, посмотрела по сторонам в поисках того, кто спас ее от незавидной участи. Не обнаружив поблизости никого, она вздохнула, изо всех сил пнув Тео под ребра ногой, после чего хотела было уже пойти в библиотеку, но, развернувшись, вскрикнула - перед ней стоял староста Гриффиндора, Невилл Лонгботтом, державший в правой руке свою волшебную палочку и с отвращением глядевший на поверженных слизеринцев.

- Ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросил он, переведя взгляд на Дафну.

Девушка встала как вкопанная, а на лице застыло изумленное выражение лица. "Лонгботтом?!... Какого чёрта..." пронеслось у нее в голове. Она ожидала увидеть кого угодно, но не Невилла. Дафна никак не могла определиться, что хуже: то что ее спас гриффиндорец, или же то, что на первый взгляд безобидный заучка способен на такое. Наконец, отойдя от шока, она поспешно отошла в сторону от Лонгботтама, не сводя с него испуганных глаз. Она подумала, что если такой парень, как Невилл, с такой непринужденной легкостью обращается со своей палочкой, быть может, компания Поттера представляет гораздо большую угрозу, чем они думали. Гринграсс по-прежнему злилась из-за такой выходки Нотта, и этот негатив, естественно, выплеснулся на Лонгботтама: то, что он был гриффиндорцем и близком другом Гарри, лишь подлило масла в огонь.

- Какого черта?! Ты в своём уме? Нападать на слизеринцев среди бела дня, - ее переполняли смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, этот парень только что обезвредил трех слизеринцев - за это его вполне могут исключить из школы, если их родители как следует надавят. С другой... Даже она не могла отрицать того, что он только что вытащил ее из крайне неприятной ситуации. Ее репутация останется чистой, палочкой она почти не пользовалась, головная боль в виде Нотта исчезла — по крайней мере, на время. Наконец, успокоившись, Дафна протерла лицо рукой и, взглянув на Лонгботтама, кивнула, запоздало отвечая на его вопрос. Посмотрев на троих неподвижных слизеринцев, Гринграсс тяжело вздохнула.

- Убирайся отсюда поскорее, иначе за это точно вылетишь из Хогвартса, - с ноткой, почти незаметной, заботы, произнесла девушка, при этом старательно не выказывать симпатии по отношению к Гриффиндору. Это все их глупая смелость и безрассудность... И все же...

Гринграсс, поправив сумку на плече, медленно зашагала дальше по направлению в библиотеку, и проходя мимо Невилла, кинула на него недолгий неуверенный взгляд.

- Спасибо, - коротко и тихо, но так, чтобы он ее услышал, произнесла девушка и ускорила шаг, не давая тем самым Лонгботтому возможность ответить.

- Только попробуй кому-нибудь об этом рассказать! - донесся до него крик из конца коридора, после чего Дафна скрылась за поворотом.

В этот момент ей в голову пришла шокирующая мысль. Что, если ее незнакомец - Невилл?.. Никто из гриффиндорской четверки не проявлял никакого интереса к ней до сегодняшнего дня. Конечно, тот факт, что Лонгботтом оглушил Нотта и его верзил, мог говорить лишь о его желании получить повод атаковать слизеринцев. Но забота в его голосе звучала неподдельно...

Быть может, она ошибалась и насчет Поттера?...

Она тряхнула головой.

- Какого черта, Гринграсс... Ты говоришь о Поттере. Чертов ублюдок интересуется только дурацкими розыгрышами, квиддичем и издевками над слизеринцами... И почему я вообще думаю об этом?! - простонала она, взявшись за голову и сосредоточившись на поступке Невилла. Определенно, мальчишка был обеспокоен тем, что увидел. Возможно... Нет, почти наверняка он расскажет Поттеру о том, что пытался сделать Нотт. Эта мысль вызвала у нее немного кровожадную улыбку - несмотря на то, что Поттер был конченым уродом, у него было совершенно гриффиндорское представление о том, что хорошо, а что - плохо, и он абсолютно точно не упустит повода отыграться на Тео.

А может, письмо отправил все же Поттер? Могло ли быть за его личностью что-то, о чем она не подозревала? Может быть, без своих друзей он, как и Невилл, был несколько другим?..

Нет, к черту эти размышления. Ей нужно было лишь дождаться ответа, и тогда все встанет на свои места. Правда, теперь, если отправитель на самом деле хорошо относился к гриффиндорской четверке, можно было подозревать сразу двоих - Поттера и Лонгботтома... Причем, конечно, если это так, то, скорее всего, письмо написал именно последний. Теперь она была в этом почти уверена.

Нужно было рассказать Трейси о произошедшем.

Забыв, зачем шла изначально, она развернулась и помчалась в гостиную Слизерина.

Невилл, с удовольствием снявший двадцать очков со Слизерина за нападение на Дафну, тем не менее, не стал сдавать троицу "тупой и еще тупее", как он сам их окрестил, преподавателям. Вместо этого он левитировал всех троих в чулан для метел, заперев дверь заклинанием, которое, как он был уверен, было неизвестно большинству преподавателей Хогвартса - только Дамблдор, и, может быть, Снейп с МакГонагалл знали контр-чары. Впрочем, староста был уверен, что ему за это ничего не будет - мало того, что никто из них не видел, кто именно их атаковал, но и, помимо того, у него был на них компромат, гораздо более значимый, чем сравнительно безобидный обмен заклинаниями в коридоре.

Довольно потерев ладонями друг от друга, он, ухмыльнувшись, направился туда, куда и шел до этого через тайный ход - в библиотеку.

"Гарри, определенно, нужно будет об этом рассказать..." - с удовольствием подумал он, входя в помещение.

В библиотеке, несмотря на шум в соседнем коридоре, как всегда царила тишина. Лишь изредка можно было услышать перешептывания студентов между собой или с мадам Пинс. Поскольку все еще было утро, в помещении было не так уж много людей. У окна сидела троица из Хаффлпафа - Ханна Аббот, Сьюзен Боунс и Меган Джоунс. У стола Ирмы Пинс стоял слизеринец Ятин Багат и спорил о чем-то с библиотекаршей. Гриффиндорцев, кроме Невилла, здесь больше не было, но, стоило ему пройти к стеллажам, он заметил Гермиону Грейнджер из Рейвенкло, которая уселась за самый дальний стол в углу помещения, который прикрывали несколько полок с книгами. Хаффлпафцы, время от времени, что-то обсуждали между собой, после чего вновь опускали взгляды в книги и листы пергамента перед собой. Очевидно они тоже готовились к чему-то важному завтра. Заметить Гермиону ему удалось сразу, хотя скрывать свое присутствие за стопками книг ей удавалось великолепно. Поздоровавшись с мадам Пинс, Невилл двинулся в сторону стола, за которым сидела Грейнджер, прихватив по пути несколько нужных ему книг. Девушка, полностью погрузившись в чтение, не услышала приближающиеся к ней шагов, и поэтому когда гриффиндорец резко отодвинул стул и присел напротив девушки за ее стол, Гермиона слегка подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Уставившись на внезапного гостя, она какое-то время молчала, удивленно глядя на него.

- Невилл? Невилл Лонгботтом? - указав на него пальцем, закивала девушка, улыбнувшись. Несмотря на то, что она была явно не против такой компании, быстро осознав, что произошло, Грейнджер засмущалась и отвела взгляд. Ей редко приходилось иметь дело с другими студентами вне уроков - на самом деле, она вообще почти ни с кем не контактировала, насколько ему было известно. Прежде, чем Невилл смог что-то сказать, Гермиона заговорила, продолжая смотреть куда-то в сторону:

- Спасибо за тот урок на прошлой неделе... - уклончиво произнесла она, наконец переведя взгляд на собеседника. - Я ценю такой поступок. Профессор Амбридж застала меня врасплох тогда, я никогда не бывала раньше в такой ситуации, - тихо, но искренне сказала волшебница.

Невилл, с трудом подавив ухмылку, наблюдая за засмущавшейся рейвенкловкой, лишь вежливо улыбнулся в ответ, кивнув.

- Да не за что. В конце концов, я только сказал правду. С преподавательницей вроде Амбридж мы ничему не научимся, - с уверенностью заявил староста Гриффиндора, заметив на мантии Гермионы почти такой же, как у него, значок - судя по всему, ее назначили старостой Рейвенкло в этом году, что было, в общем, не удивительно. - Не против, если я посижу здесь? Мне нужно найти кое-какой материал по чарам, иначе у меня не будет шансов обскакать Гарри по баллам в этом году, - ухмыльнулся он. Гриффиндорец не считал себя самым смелым и открытым парнем в Хогвартсе, скорее, как раз наоборот - из всех своих друзей он, пожалуй, был самым скромным и молчаливым. Однако это не шло ни в какое сравнение с его собеседницей, которая славилась своей замкнутостью и полным отсутствием друзей.

Грейнджер, не зная, как обычно нужно реагировать в таких ситуациях, вдруг чересчур эмоционально замахала рукой.

- Нет-нет, конечно, я не против! - произнесла она это чуть громче, чем хотела, из-за чего привлекла внимание всех присутствующих в библиотеке, но, благо, их стол — по крайней мере, большую его часть - прикрывали полки с книгами. Закрыв рот ладонью, будто случайно выругалась, девушка чуть-чуть сползла вниз по стулу. Какое-то время она осторожно оглядывалась по сторонам, ожидая, что сейчас кто-нибудь придет на ее выкрик, но этого не произошло. С облегчением вздохнув, Гермиона вновь нормально уселась и поправила книгу перед собой на столе.

- У вас с ним соперничество? - внезапно для самой себя же поинтересовалась староста Рейвенкло.

С удивлением глядя на девушку, Невилл открыл книгу, лежавшую сверху в стопке выбранных им.

- А ты, разве, не в курсе? Мы ведь с ним - лучшие на Гриффиндоре по успеваемости. Ты наверняка слышала, что некоторые называют меня гением, но это - полная глупость. Мне приходится очень много работать, чтобы достигнуть таких результатов, как у него. Которые, на мой взгляд, могли бы быть и получше, как у тебя, например, - улыбнулся он, делая осторожный комплимент рейвенкловке.

"Это не так уж и трудно, Малфой был прав..."

- На самом деле, - продолжил он, листая тяжелый и несколько обветшалый том, - из нас четверых настоящий гений - Гарри. Ему не приходится делать совсем ничего, чтобы быть одним из лучших - серьезно, он не прочитал ни одного учебника за последние пару лет. Только тренировки с аврорами и та литература, которая интересна лично ему.

"Как он там говорил... Занизить собственные достоинства в ее глазах?.. Если это сработает, Малфой, клянусь, буду платить за тебя в "Трех Метлах" до конца года..."

Грейнджер, незаметно для себя самой, покраснела. Она привыкла получать похвалы от преподавателей в школе. Даже сам Северус Снейп не раз признавал интеллект девушки, хоть и с большой неохотой. Но она впервые услышала нечто подобное от своего сверстника, а тем более - от парня.

- Глупости. У меня не такие уж великолепные результаты. Во всяком случае, не такие, какие мне хотелось бы иметь, - качнув головой и улыбнувшись в ответ, сказал Грейнджер. - Нет, я конечно слышала о вас. Просто... - на этом она остановилась, понимая, что дальнейшие слова могут показаться грубыми. - Ну, ты наверняка сам слышал о странностях старосты Рейвенкло. Вот, считай такую невнимательность к ее однокурсникам одной из странностей, - с грустной улыбкой договорила она. За столом вновь повисла тишина.

- Но я уверена, что у тебя получится обогнать его, если ты уделишь подготовке к предметам достаточно внимания, - вдруг прервала молчание Гермиона. - В конце концов, не стоит так принижать свои способности. Из тех работ, что бывают доступны для публичного ознакомления, твои всегда выделялись на фоне других, - попыталась ответить милостью на милость девушка.

"Черт возьми, действительно придется платить за Малфоя..."

С трудом подавив довольную ухмылку, Невилл, стараясь выглядеть уверенным в себе, небрежно махнул рукой, уставившись на нужную ему страницу.

- Может, ты и права... Но, в конце концов, Гарри - мой лучший друг, и это всего лишь спортивный интерес. Для меня достаточно не отставать от него, ведь не мне, в конце концов... - он осекся, поняв, что чуть не сказал больше, чем нужно было, о Гарри и его миссии, - ему нужно выпендриваться перед девчонками, а не мне, - хмыкнул он, ловко вывернувшись.

"Нужно быть осторожнее... В конце концов, хоть это и всего лишь Грейнджер, мало ли, кому и что она может растрепать..."

Удивленно посмотрев на Невилла, девушка лишь в ответ хмыкнула.

- Ну, в таком случае, может, я смогу чем-нибудь помочь тебе с чарами? - вдруг предложила она. - Я чувствую, что осталась должна тебе за тот случай на «защите», и пуска другого факультета, мне не трудно будет помочь с такой простой категорией, - сама того не заметив, похвасталась своими познаниями Гермиона. Но вдруг ей пришло в голову, что она слишком сильно лезет в чужие дела. Для нее такое непринужденное общение было весьма непривычным, и когда такое случается, а это случалось - если повезет, раз в год - она могла либо проявить недостаточно внимания, либо надавить слишком сильно. Чуть отстранившись от стола, она растерянно добавила, с легким испугом глядя на невозмутимого старосту гриффиндора:

- Если, конечно, оно тебе нужно... - она опустила глаза в стол.

Невилл, подняв взгляд на девушку, дружелюбно улыбнулся.

- Конечно. Мне пригодится любая помощь, особенно от такой способной девушки, как ты.

Гермиона расцвела в улыбке: похоже, на этот раз она ничего не испортила.


	5. Chapter 5: Спор

**Исправлена проблема с разделением текста, прошу прощения - очевидно, это был баг при загрузке глав.  
**  
Сегодня пятница, а значит, как я и обещал, выкладываю продолжение! К сожалению, отзыв за прошедшую неделю я получил только один, поэтому больше особо нечего сказать. По-прежнему напоминаю, что любые комментарии очень помогают написанию и стимулируют продолжать работу!

Приятного прочтения!  
****************************

Гарри и Драко, только что переодевшиеся после продолжительной и выматывающей, но веселой тренировки, посмеиваясь и перешучиваясь между собой, направлялись в замок. До обеда было еще около часа, и поэтому они не особо торопились - времени еще было более, чем достаточно. Невилл так и не посетил их на поле, но их это, похоже, не особенно огорчало.

- Нет, но ты видел это?! Мне казалось, она хотела разбить тебе квоффлом лицо, - Поттер расхохотался, вспоминая то, что произошло с четверть часа назад - Малфой, зазевавшись, врезался в Кэти Белл, чуть не сбив ту с метлы, но, что куда более страшно, за неимением подходящей опоры, чтобы не упасть, ухватился за первое, что попалось под руку — грудь девушки. После закономерно полученной пощечины, Драко пришлось пережить еще и продолжительный обстрел мячом от гриффиндорских охотниц, решивших проучить незадачливого "извращенца".

Сам он, довольно улыбаясь, вспоминая недавние — на его взгляд, несомненно приятные моменты на поле, сквозь смех ответил:

- Не в первый раз, дружище! Не в первый раз... И не в последний, - с явной гордостью добавил он, устремляя мечтательный взгляд в сторону замка. Утро для ребят определенно уже удалось, пускай и началось немного странно. А то, что всю ночь ему не давали спать параноидальные приступы его друга, и вовсе уже забылось. - Все-таки тренировка прошла на "ура". Как же я люблю такие "случайные" инциденты. Вот видишь, Гарри? Все дамы в этой школе гоняются за мной! - вспоминая, как охотницы, пускай и неудачно, пытались наказать Драко, продолжил он, сияя, как сикль на солнце. - И дело совсем не в деньгах! Их-то у меня нет. Это доказывает, что Нотт просто феерический неудачник...

- Ну да. Гоняются, чтобы прибить, - с усмешкой ответил Поттер. - Такое внимание ты заслужил не только у девчонок Хогвартса, но и у всех остальных, включая многих парней и преподавателей.

- Завидуешь, - протянул Малфой, и ребята снова беззаботно рассмеялись. Наконец, выйдя в нужное крыло школы и оправив наспех надетые мантии, гриффиндорцы остановились у того самого коридора, в котором Гарри в последнее время бывал по несколько раз на дню, да и по ночам, впрочем, тоже. - Ну что, пошли в гостиную, скинем метлы, да обедать? Ронникс наверняка жаждет рассказать нам о своих подвигах, - протянул Драко с ухмылкой, глядя на лестницу в конце коридора. - Или... - он перевел взгляд на доспехи, стоявшие недалеко от них. - Ты снова хочешь проверить, не ответила ли тебе миссис Поттер? - с легкой издевкой в голосе спросил Драко, глядя на Гарри, который, казалось, вновь ушел в какое-то другое измерение при этой мысли.

Тот, встрепенувшись, кивнул.

- Ага. Пойдем, проверим, вдруг и правда ответила... Впрочем, я сомневаюсь в этом, - вздохнул он, поправляя воротник рубашки и доставая палочку из кармана.

- Evanesco, - пробормотал он, указывая на свои ботинки, тут же ставшие чистыми - после вчерашнего дождя земля под ногами сильно размякла, и испачкаться было проще простого.

На самом деле, он уже сомневался, что слизеринка вообще ответит ему. Похоже, что она решила проигнорировать его послание - возможно, ему стоило написать еще одно... Или вообще отказаться от этой идеи, придумав что-то другое.

Осмотревшись по сторонам и убедившись, что за ними нет слежки, они поспешно побежали к уже ставшей привычной для Поттера части стены. Заглянув в трещину в ней, Гарри прищурился, проверяя, не появилось ли там чего-то нового. Уже было решив, что, как обычно, ничего нет, он с разочарованием провел напоследок пальцами по каменной кромке, и в этот момент вздрогнул – кончиком пальца он задел засунутый глубоко внутрь кусок пергамента. Парень на мгновение застыл.

- Ну, чего встал? Если кто-то заметит нас, ковыряющихся в стене, это вызовет немало вопросов, - Драко был явно не слишком в восторге от нелепости ситуации, которая со стороны выглядит не то, что странно, а как-то даже совсем по-идиотски. Не то, чтобы его это смутило бы в обычное время, но сейчас ему хотелось заняться чем-то более продуктивным — например, повыводить Рона из себя. Поттер без лишних слов достал из трещины долгожданный ответ от Гринграсс, и оба гриффиндорца уставились на пергамент, как на что-то сверхъестественное. Наконец, оторвавшись от «диковины», оба переглянулись и молча кивнули друг другу. Без лишних слов было понятно, что они оба солидарны в мысли о том, что обед можно было бы и пропустить ради такого события, и, не сговариваясь, ребята, мигом сорвавшись с места, помчались в гостиную своего факультета. На этот раз Филч не встретился им на пути, однако было много студентов других факультетов, но и они не обратили на бежащих куда-то стремглав гриффиндорцев. В конце концов, все, кто учились последние несколько лет в Хогвартсе, уже давно привыкли к их чудачествам.

Ворвавшись в гостиную, они обнаружили там Рона, лежавшего на диване у камина и меланхолично смотревшего в потолок: сказать, что выражение лица у Уизли было крайне разочарованное – ничего не сказать. Больше там почти никого не было: большинство студентов либо уже ушло на обед, либо занимались где-то на территории школы своими делами.

- Рон, ты чего? Что случилось? Неудача на хаффлпаффском фронте? - хмыкнул Гарри, усаживаясь в кресло напротив рыжего друга. Малфой сел в соседнее с ним кресло, не отрывая любопытного взгляда от пергамента в руке друга - казалось, его сейчас вовсе не интересовала личная жизнь Уизли, ровно как и его переживания.

- Открывай быстрее, - раздраженно бросил он Поттеру, неспешно разворачивашему долгожданное послание.

Оба пятикурсника вчитались в строки, написанные аккуратным женским почерком, в то время как Рон продолжал безразлично созерцать пространство перед собой.

Малфоя, казалось, по какой-то причине содержание письма интересовало не меньше Поттера. Незнающий его мог бы подумать, что Драко и сам заинтересован в Гринграсс, но, на самом деле, ему просто нравились подобные игры. Сам он был большим любителем таких интриг, но все, что он делал до этого, откровенно говоря, было лишь детскими шалостями по сравнению с тем, что проворачивал его друг. И дело было не только в его идее превратить их худшего врага в безвольно влюбленную в него девчонку: речь здесь шла еще и о разоблачении шпионов Волдеморта и саботаже его операции в Хогвартсе, который поможет им утереть нос даже аврорам, и поэтому Драко не терпелось увидеть, к чему же приведет вся эта авантюра.

- Она что, только что назвала весь Гриффиндор трусами? - возмутился Драко, откидываясь назад в кресле и закидывая ногу на ногу. - И что значит "ответ на этот вопрос определит судьбу нашего дальнейшего общения"? Что за глупые проверки? Она даже не способна нормально отнестись к такой забаве. Вот ведь параноики, эти слизеринцы, - добавил Малфой, подперев голову рукой и задумавшись о том, что только что прочел. Внезапно "очнулся" Уизли, впрочем, не сводя взгляда с потолка. Похоже, он уже давно искал повод сменить тему для размышлений.

- По-моему, стоило ожидать чего-то подобного. Вы же не думали, что она так просто выложит вам все на блюдечке? - холодно произнес Рон. - Не удивлюсь, если эта хитрюга еще и с чарами побаловалась над письмом, - ни с того, ни с сего добавил он. Не то, чтобы он подозревал в чем-то конкретно ее - была бы на месте Гринграсс любая другая слизеринка, он бы сказал то же самое. Драко презрительно фыркнул.

- Успокойся уже, страдалец. Одна девушка его отвергла - теперь во всех видит коварных пожирательниц сердец, - сухо произнес он и вновь перевел взгляд на письмо, которое его лучший друг перечитывал уже, наверное, в третий раз. - Уже придумал ответ? Мне кажется.. - внезапно Малфой осекся, увидев, что Гарри нахмурился вместо того, чтобы радоваться долгожданному ответу.

- Ты чего, дружище? - осторожно спросил он, глядя на Поттера, сосредоточенно поправившего очки.

- На пергамент точно наложено какое-то заклинание, Рон прав. Надо проверить. Она попросила ответить ей на том же пергаменте - наверняка не просто так, - протянул он, прищурившись и доставая палочку. Но, не произнеся никакого заклинания, он поднял взгляд на друзей. - Что скажете? - спросил он. - Есть идеи?

На самом деле, он подозревал, что произойдет нечто подобное, и теперь был крайне недоволен - слизеринка, по сути, толкнула его в очевидную ловушку: если он не ответит ей на этом же пергаменте, то она просто не напишет ничего в ответ, а это было неприемлимо. А если напишет, то кто знает, что может произойти... Так или иначе, она не оставила ему никакого выбора.

Рон снова ушел куда-то глубоко в себя. Драко задумался, разглядывая письмо в руках Гарри. Не придумав ничего выдающегося, блондин пожал плечами и достал палочку из рукава мантии, указав ей на пергамент.

- iAparecium/i, - без энтузиазма в голосе произнес он. Это заклинание он выучил, когда пытался забавы ради завести роман с Грейнджер из Рейвенкло. И хоть его попытки не увенчались успехом, какую-никакую выгоду он из этого неприятного опыта извлечь смог. При одной лишь мысли о тех событиях, произнося заклинание, Драко скривился. Он умел справляться с поражениями, да и они его вообще редко волновали, поскольку его куда больше интересовала сама игра, нежели результат. Но неприятный привкус все равно оставался.

Пергамент озарил голубоватый свет - индикатор того, что на него была наложена какая-то магия. Покосившись на торжествующе смотрящего на него Малфоя, Гарри вздохнул, проводя пальцами по ровным буквам, выведенным рукой Гринграсс.

- О, да, ты просто раскрыл тайну века, Малфой. Я только что сказал, что он заколдован, разве нет? - пробормотал он, всматриваясь в свиток.

Он не знал никаких чар, аналогичных сыворотке правды, или чему-то вроде заклятия Империус - определенно, здесь было что-то другое. Следящие чары? Нет, тоже непохоже на правду, но если и так - ему не стоило тащить письмо в гостиную Гриффиндора... Впрочем, сейчас сомневаться было уже поздно. Ровно как и медлить с ответом - он не должен был показывать, что понял, что на пергамент наложено заклятие. Что, если Гринграсс по-прежнему подозревает, что это он?.. Нет, исключено: они приложили достаточно усилий, чтобы она в жизни так не подумала. Оставался только один вариант - женское любопытство. У Гарри не было сомнений в том, что чары, наложенные на пергамент, имели цель каким-то образом раскрыть его личность, но у него совершенно не было времени узнать, каким именно способом. Это могло занять недели.

- Думаю, мне нужно ответить прямо сейчас, - с уверенностью сказал он, переведя решительный взгляд на Драко.

Убрав палочку обратно в рукав, глядя на нее слегка недовольно, Драко снова оживился, поймав взгляд Гарри.

- Конечно, - с улыбкой сказал он и сложил руки перед собой в замок. - Пускай даже она и сделала она что-то с пергаментом, какая разница? Кто не рискует - тому достается Хаффлпафф, - наконец, не удержавшись, Малфой усмехнулся, глядя на Рона. Тот лишь бросил на него короткий раздраженный взгляд и снова уставился в потолок. - Даже если она узнает, от кого письмо, я думаю, она все равно оценит такой подход. Или вовсе ничего не скажет, если у нее есть мозги, и продолжит игру. А если ты ответишь на другом пергаменте, или не ответишь вовсе - вот тогда это будет уже выглядеть, извини уж, ничтожно. Словно ты сдрейфил. Так что дерзай, - поддержал он Гарри и встал с кресла, прихватив обе их метлы. - Отнесу наверх, заодно прихвачу чего-нибудь на обед. А ты пока начинай писать ответ, все сейчас все равно на обеде в Большом Зале, гостиная - наша, - с этими словами, довольно ухмыльнувшись, блондин скрылся на лестнице, ведущий к мужским спальням. Уизли, помотав головой, наконец пришел в себя. Глядя на письмо в руках Поттера, Рон почему-то вспомнил о их четвертом друге.

- А Невилл уже в курсе? - спросил он, кивая на письмо. Сверху послышался топот - Драко уже бежал вниз, неся в обеих руках четыре бутылки. Поставив по одной на пол у ног Рона и Гарри и отложив четвертую в сторону, Драко сел обратно в свое кресло и открыл бутылку, довольно вдыхая аромат напитка.

Гарри чуть приподнял бровь, удивленно посмотрев по сторонам.

- Малфой, ты обезумел? Вино средь бела дня, в гостиной? - Поттера чуть было не пробрало на смех, но он, тем не менее, потянулся, беря в руку бутылку и, прищурившись, разглядывая ее. - Маггловское? И это - наследник древнейшего чистокровного магического рода... Фи, - фыркнул он, ухмыляясь и откупоривая свою бутылку.

На самом деле, несмотря на то, что они пробовали алкоголь всего два раза в жизни, однажды — на дне рождения Гарри, другой раз — стащив бутылку огневиски из погреба в доме Сириуса, на этот раз Драко, пожалуй, попал точно в цель: сейчас ему, Гарри, было нужно что-то подобное, чтобы собраться с мыслями и не ударить в грязь лицом перед Гринграсс в ответном письме. Кто знает, что она на самом деле задумала? Так или иначе, даже если он будет раскрыт, нужно было "уйти" красиво, иначе - просто недостойно сына мародера.

- Откуда взял-то? - хмыкнул он, взмахом палочки распечатывая бутылку.

Драко довольно улыбнулся. Было видно, что он рад, что друг принял его идею с энтузиазмом.

- Обижаешь. Чтобы я хоть раз не был готов к такому случаю? Не бывать этому! - с гордостью произнес он и сделал небольшой глоток. - К тому же, ты — не единственный, кому это просто необходимо сегодня, - сказал он, кивая в сторону Рона. Тот, лишь пожав плечами и совсем не обидевшись, потому что, судя по всему, Малфой был прав, быстро "подружился" с предложенной ему бутылкой. Он не думал об этом, но, пожалуй, сейчас именно этого ему как раз и не хватало.

- Скажем так: у доброго дяди Сириуса есть идеи абсолютно на все случаи жизни – лишь бы жилось весело, - хмыкнул Драко, вспоминая, как беззастенчиво «одолжил» это вино у крестного Гарри, сделавшего вид, что увлечен «битвой» с боггартом в погребе на площади Гриммо, 12, месяц назад, и не замечая, как Драко позаимствовал несколько бутылок. Хоть Малфой и знал, где в Хогсмиде можно было разжиться подобным добром, не отдать должное Блэку, бывшим для него почти кумиром, да и просто единственной не отвергнувшей его родней, просто не мог. - Великий человек, - с ухмылкой добавил Драко, после чего резко перевел тему. - Ну ты как, уже придумал, что ей ответишь на ее проверочный вопрос? Очевидно, лучше избегать прямых формулировок, - Рон лишь кивнул, не отрываясь от горлышка бутылки, хоть и не совсем понял, о какой проверке говорит блондин. Заметив еще одну бутылку рядом с Драко, он озадаченно осведомился:

- Зачем еще одна-то? - глядя то ли с жадностью, то ли с любопытством, на сосуд с вишневым вином, протянул Рон. Драко, не сводя глаз с письма, пробормотал в ответ:

- Мало ли, Невилл объявится. Кстати, надо бы его сюда как-то позвать, а то нехорошо получается, он-то до сих пор не в курсе последних новостей.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, делая еще один глоток напитка с легким земляничным привкусом и бросая письмо Гринграсс на столик возле камина.

- Не знаю. Наверное, напишу правду. Как я к вам, идиотам, могу относиться? - фыркнул он, вспоминая слова матери. - "Гарри, ты такой же бездельник, как и твой отец. Иногда мне кажется, что у меня де жа вю: твои друзья - вылитые мародеры, не можете прожить и дня без дурацких розыгрышей и пустой траты времени... Что мне с тобой делать?!" - процитировал он Лили Поттер, пародируя ее драматичный вздох в конце этой тирады и фыркая от смеха вместе с друзьями.

В этот момент в гостиную вошел - если не сказать больше, ввалился - Невилл, с явно растерянно-мечтательным видом.

- Нев, иди к нам! - махнул рукой Малфой, демонстрируя другу ожидающую его бутылку сливового напитка.

Лонгботтом, не рестерявшись, широко улыбнулся, и через мгновение уже уселся на диван, спихивая ноги удобно разлегшегося на нем Рона на пол.

- Что празднуем? - с энтузиазмом в голосе осведомился он, глядя на довольного Драко. Блондин, с ухмылкой переведя взгляд на пергамент на столике, кивнул в его сторону.

- Да вот же, сами полюбуйтесь, мистер Лонгботтом, - Драко сделал шутливый реверанс, настолько, насколько это было возможно сидя в кресле. - Миссис Поттер, наконец, соизволила ответить "загадочному анониму" - последние пару слов он издевательски протянул, после чего вновь довольно улыбнулся. - Созрела она, в общем, наконец, но... Конечно же, есть одно но, - парень поднял бутылку чуть выше головы, как бы указывая на особую важность этой детали. - Слизеринка не могла не оставить нам сюрприза. Само собой, неприятного. Пергамент, судя по-всему, зачарован, отвечать Гарри нужно на нем, и ни на каком другом, а значит, получив ответ, она либо узнает, что писал ей наш Поттер - Малфой плавно указал пустой рукой в сторону Гарри, будто представляя его перед публикой. - Либо, если мы ответим на другом пергаменте, она поймет, что мы ее раскусили, и больше никогда и не подумает отвечать на подобные послания. Вот. Краткий обзор последних событий, - на мгновение повисло молчание, пока Невилл неспешно открывал свою бутылку. Драко, окинув взглядом, остановился на сияющем Лонгботтоме, которого, казалось, вообще не слишком заинтересовали эти новости. - Сам-то чего такой довольный? Ты прямо полная противоположность Рона. Видел бы ты, в каком состоянии мы его нашли тут после тренировки... Чего не пришел, кстати?

Невилл смущенно пожал плечами, осторожно делая глоток.

- Я имел довольно интересный диалог с некой Гермионой Грейнджер в библиотеке... Знаешь, воспользовался твоим советом, и решил сразу взять быка за рога, - игноринуя явно огорченное при упоминании рейвенкловки выражение лица Драко, ухмыльнулся он, переводя взгляд на негласного лидера их компании. - И что ты думаешь делать теперь, Гарри? В конце концов, ты же не думал, что Гринграсс - дура? Я, кстати, столкнулся с ней сегодня... Вернее, спас ее от, судя по всему, крупных неприятностей с Ноттом и его дружками, - произнес он, ставя свою бутылку на столик и кладя ноги на него же, уютно устраиваясь в углу дивана и наслаждаясь веселым танцем огня в камине. Похоже, ему не очень хотелось раскрывать подробности разговора с Гермионой.

- Что-о?! - мигом вскинулся Поттер, подаваясь вперед. - Что сделал этот ублюдок?! - выпалил он.

Рон подавился, закашлявшись, когда Невилл с непринужденной легкостью обранил фразу о Гринграсс. Что и говорить, перевести тему старосте, определенно, удалось. Покосившись на Рона, но ничего не сказав, Гарри магическим образом «вылечил» приступ сдавленного кашля друга одним своим взглядом. Лонгботтом застыл, не шевелясь, переводя взгляд с Уизли на Поттера и не решаясь продолжить. Неловкую тишину прервал Малфой, который все это время разглядывал свою бутылку, но теперь перевел взгляд на разгневанного друга. Впрочем, его вид Драко, похоже, ничуть не пугал. Поставив вино на столик, рядом с бутылкой Невилла, он, лениво потянувшись, фыркнул:

- Воу, дружище. Мы, конечно, уже давно поняли, что вам с Гринграсс суждено жить счастливо вместе до старости, и умереть в один день, но сейчас ты просто превзошел самого себя. Какая невероятная забота о слизеринке, которая "никогда никого не заинтересует", - вспомнил он их недавний разговор о стычке Гарри с Дафной в начале недели в подземельях. Рон, глядя на Драко, хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу.

- Чувство такта, дружище. Хоть иногда включай его, - сверля взглядом Драко, сказал Уизли. Невилл лишь неуютно поерзал на месте и улыбнулся, немного расслабившись, видя, что Поттер начал успокаиваться под напором блондина.

- Ну ты же помнишь, что Нотт говорил в поезде? Видать, этим он и пытался заняться в тот момент, но только переоценил себя, оказавшись наедине с Гринграсс. Он обнаглел, конечно, но я поставил его на место. Не волнуйся, Дафну он не тронул и проблем из-за него у нее не будет, - после этих слов, Лонгботтом перевел любопытствующий взгляд на вино на столе — ничего подобного он еще не пробовал.

Гарри, слегка разгоряченный выпитым, проигнорировал подколку Малфоя, и, хрустнув костяшками пальцев, прорычал:

- Если он хоть кончиком пальца тронет Гринграсс, я лично размажу его по стенке, вот увидите, - он схватил крепче свою бутылку, отпивая добрую четверть залпом, после чего, поморщившись, покосился на друзей, которые, очевидно, с трудом сдерживали смех. - Да ладно, как будто для вас это сюрприз. Да, мне нравится Гринграсс, что с того? - фыркнул он, возводя взгляд в потолок и откидываясь в кресле назад. Пожалуй, пора было открыто признать это перед друзьями - в конце концов, отец Гарри никогда не скрывал, что ему нравилась Лили. Почему Гарри должен был скрывать свои симпатии к Дафне от тех, кого считал самыми близкими людьми во всей школе? И выпитый алкоголь был тут совсем не при чем...

- Только едва ли я нравлюсь ей, в любом случае. Если она узнает, что я - автор письма, она точно никогда больше со мной не заговорит, - разочарованно протянул он, делая глоток из бутылки, все еще глядя в потолок.

Драко не удержался и рассмеялся в полный голос, колотя свое колено одной рукой и с трудом удерживая бутылку с вином, грозившую выскользнуть из другой руки. Лонгботтом и Уизли среагировали более сдержанно, хотя последняя фраза Гарри вызвала довольно неоднозначную реакцию: Рон, казалось, оценивающе уставился на Поттера, Невилл — с сожалением, ну а для Малфоя же это и вовсе стало пороховой бочкой.

- Ну все. Ты теперь официально стал на шаг ближе к нашему рыжеволосому другу. Завтра, я уверен, первым, что я увижу, когда проснусь, будете вы оба, сверлящие потолок убитыми взглядами... И совсем не из-за похмелья, - Драко редко пытался хоть как-то сгладить правду. Чаще всего из его уст она всегда звучала твердо и резко, иногда даже грубо - такой, какой она, на самом деле, и являлась. Этот случай не был исключением, более того: на этот раз он словно получал странное удовольствие от реакции друга. - Что за детский сад, Гарри? - фыркнул он, наконец. - Рона я еще могу понять, - Драко махнул в сторону Уизли, словно отмахиваясь от надоедливой мухи, так, будто Рон был совсем безнадежен, в ответ на что тот оперативно показал ему средний палец. - Но ты, ты-то чего киснешь?! Вот серьезно, не идет тебе такой вид, так что впредь изволь даже не пытаться повторять за Роном — совсем не твой стиль, - продолжал говорить Драко, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез, отпив еще немного вина. - Но если уж отбросить шутки в сторону, - он наклонился немного вперед, в сторону Гарри, - то это ты зря. Обрати внимание, как она отреагировала на это письмо в первую очередь. Помнишь, как она ворвалась в кабинет зельеварения? Она подумала, что письмо от тебя. Если бы ты был ей безразличен, она бы выкинула его и больше не поднимала бы эту тему, но ведь она поступила совсем иначе. Вы как два маленьких ребенка, цапаетесь-царапаетесь, один дергает другую за косу, а та отвечает своим исключительным вниманием, создавая все больше проблем для тебя... И для нас заодно, - блондин чувствовал себя сейчас этаким престарелым пьяницей, который познал жизнь и теперь сидит в барах, давая советы молодым влюбленным желторотым птенцам. Несомнено, взятое у Сириуса вино сыграло здесь немалую роль.

Гарри ничего не ответил, продолжая задумчиво созерцать пространство перед собой. Малфой ненадолго задумался, а затем расплылся в широкой улыбке, откинувшись обратно в кресле. - А знаешь что, мой дорогой друг? - его голос звучал на редкость серьезно. - Ведь я чем должен был заниматься по нашему плану, собирать сплетни? Вы наверняка забыли об этом, а зря. До меня не так уж давно дошел весьма любопытный слух, который, уж извини, я решил придержать как раз для такого повода, - Драко вспомнил о том, как одна из слизеринок с шестого курса рассказала ему, что по всему факультету змей уже давно ходят слухи, что старшая Гринграсс неровно дышит по отношению к Гарри. А уж совсем недавно и вовсе устроила истерику потому, что тот ей сказал, что она никому не нужна — довольно безобидное оскорбление, которое можно было получить от кого угодно: ненавистников у Гринграсс было предостаточно. - Но вот теперь я даже не знаю, стоит ли об этом говорить, - для Малфоя подобные издевки были обычным делом. Зная, как Гарри бесится, когда он говорил «а», но не добавлял «б», как и всегда, он просто забросил удочку и теперь дожидался реакции, лишь бы вывести Поттера из начавшей поглощать его хандры.

Мальчик, Который Выжил, наконец, очнувшись, смерил его убийственным взглядом, подперев голову рукой.

- Ну?

Драко улыбнулся, довольный тем, что его простой план сработал, и, решив не нагнетать обстановку сильнее, рассказал друзьям о том, что услышал от Амелии Лонгвард.

Гарри пораженно уставился на друга. Не менее удивленно на него смотрели Рон и Невилл, причем последний, едва не поперхнулся вином, услышав от Драко об этой новости.

- Ты серьезно? Истерила? Я вообще не придал этому значения, мы всего-то столкнулись лбами в подземельях, - озадаченно пробормотал он, глядя себе под ноги. Если Гранграсс устроила истерику из-за его безобидной, как ему казалось, фразы, то это что-то, да значило? Верно ведь?

Он не был уверен. В отличие от Драко, у Гарри почти не было опыта в любовных отношениях - он встречался с Парвати пару месяцев в прошлом году, после того, как пригласил ее на святочный бал, но этим все и ограничилось, по большому счету.

- Черт, Невилл, - вдруг простонал он, отхлебнув из бутылки - парень уже смирился с тем, что сегодняшний вечер они, скорее всего, встретят в "визжащей хижине" с остальными припасами Малфоя, которые у него, несомненно, еще остались. Благо, делать в замке сейчас было особо нечего. - Она же теперь подумает, что ты - автор письма, - простонал он.

Драко, с невозмутимым выражением лица, уставился на Невилла. Рон же посмотрел на него так, будто Лонгботтом феерично вляпался в лужу. Малфой, наблюдая за выражением лица старосты, не удержался и рассмеялся:

- Что за день то получается сегодня! Предлагаю подняться в спальню, обед уже закончился, сюда могут скоро вернуться остальные с факультета, - блондин встал из кресла и подтянулся. - А я сомневаюсь, что тебе, Гарри, хотелось бы, чтобы сейчас тебя увидели близнецы, - с ухмылкой сказал он, и, подобрав свою бутылку, с пола, направился к лестнице. Остальные поспешно последовали за ним. Не оставив ничего после себя в гостиной, компания оказалась в уютных стенах собственной комнаты. Рон раскрыл одно из окон, а Драко, сняв обувь, плюхнулся на свою кровать, поставив бутылку на тумбочку рядом. Лонгботтом выглядел виноватым. Он, конечно, понимал, что выбора не было, и он все сделал правильно, но совсем не подумал, что Дафна может из-за этого подумать, что это он написал ей письмо. Но не мог же он просто бездействовать тогда, в конце концов?! Гарри не мог винить его в том, что он не позволил Нотту и его дружкам изнасиловать его пассию.

- Прости, Гарри. Так получилось. Но она же не глупая, я думаю, сможет сложить дважды два и понять, что интереса к ней я не испытываю. Более того... - Староста факультета перевел насмешливый взгляд на Драко, - я думаю, фанатки Малфоя помогут нам распространить слух о нас с Грейнджер. - Драко тут же приподнялся, удивленно глядя на Невилла.

- А что, между вами iуже/i есть что-то?

Тот, слегка побледнев, поспешно замотал головой.

- Нет! Я не это имел ввиду. Мы только мы провели утро вместе в библиотеке. Плюс она упомянула тот инцидент с Амбридж в понедельник... - добавил он, уже жалея о том, что открыл рот.

Гарри сел на кровать, потянувшись, ставя бутылку на свою тумбочку.

- Малфой, у тебя же еще есть что-нибудь?.. - осведомился он, услышав отдаленные голоса Анджелины и Алиссии, приближавшиеся откуда-то снизу. Похоже, они ушли из гостиной очень вовремя.

- Обижаешь, - хмыкнул блондин. - У меня в сундуке припрятано кое-что от Сириуса, а ты зачем спрашиваешь? - ухмыльнулся он, чувствуя, что происходящее сейчас - один из тех редких случаев, когда его друга "понесло".

- Предлагаю прихватить то, что у тебя там есть, и пойти в хижину. Мне кажется, надо высвободить пар. В конце концов, мы так и не отметили нормально мое пятнадцатилетие, разве нет?! - возмущенно выпалил Гарри, вспоминая испорченный внезапным срочным вызовом всех мародеров и Лили в министерство посреди дня. Собственно говоря, это нисколько не помешало ребятам как раз в тот день напиться в знак протеста, но, в конце концов, кого теперь волновали такие мелочи?..

Рон и Невилл переглянулись, чуть улыбнувшись. Драко же, ухмыльнувшись так, словно рождество внезапно перенесли на сегодня, кивнул и спрыгнул с кровати, открывая свой сундук.

Спустя несколько минут трое ребят уже шли по коридорам школы к тайному ходу под Гремучей Ивой - четвертый, Рон, тащил в сумке несколько бутылок вина, укрывшись мантией Гарри.

Наконец, они оказались в своей "штаб-квартире", которая успела покрыться солидным слоем пыли за время их отсутствия. Ребята, расчистив себе место за единственным в хижине столом, расставили на нем имеющиеся у них припасы, рассевшись вокруг - Рон и Невилл устроились в креслах, а Гарри и Драко - на не слишком удобной для сидения кушетке, прислоненной к стене. При этом Поттер разложил перед собой пергамент - письмо Дафны - явно раздумывая, что написать ей в ответ.

Драко, глядя какое-то время куда-то в пространство перед собой, вдруг обратил внимание на пергамент перед Гарри.

- Слишком долго не думай, пиши, что первое в голову приходит. Учитывая, в каком ты сейчас состаянии, я думаю, ответ ей в любом случае понравится. - поясмеявшись, в шутку сказал Малфой, потянувшись за уже второй за этот день бутылкой.

- Почему-то я ожидал, что это местечко изменится, - расстроено, как-то не впопад подметил Рон. - Так или иначе, ответ, наверное, стоит действительно написать сейчас. А отправлять уже завтра. Боюсь, учитывая, в каком состоянии ты будешь к вечеру, впихнешь ответ куда-нибудь не туда еще, - с усмешкой сказал Уизли.

- Угу. Или вовсе потеряешь на полпути, - вдруг поддержал Рона Малфой, что случалось весьма редко. - С чего начнешь-то хоть? Нальешь воды, или сразу перейдешь к ее вопросу?

Гарри сосредоточенно сверлил взглядом пергамент, игнорируя слова друзей, и вдруг, наконец, явно решившись, достал из кармана прихваченные из спальни чернильницу и перо, и начал писать, не слушая советы и комментарии ребят.

Довольно быстро закончив, он резко, не давая друзьям прочесть написанное, сложил пергамент на четыре части, убирая его во внутренний карман мантии. В ответ на вопросительный, даже обиженно-требовательный взгляд Малфоя, он хмыкнул:

- Я обойдусь без ваших пьяных оценок. Мне кажется, что мы уже и так прокололись достаточно сильно, а это не тот случай, где можно рисковать почем зря, - улыбнулся он, допивая содержимое своей бутылки. - Малфой, не жадничай, доставай добавку!

Драко нахмурился, изобразив обиженную гримасу.

- Кто тут еще жадничает? Нас же любопытство теперь замучает, чего ты там понаписал о нас? - немного помедлив и уже забыв, казалось, про письмо, Малфой потянулся за сумкой, что лежала рядом с ним на полу. Положив ее между ним и Гарри на диван, он открыл ее и начал выкладывать все, что еще не было выставлено на стол: сладости, несколько бутербродов, предусмотрительно прихваченных Невиллом из Большого Зала, и... вино. Его было действительно много. Гарри был прав, его день рождения они так нормально и не отметили, а значит, пришла пора это исправить. Тот факт, что завтра был понедельник и первым уроком у них было зельеварение, никого особо не волновал.

- Ты смотри, письмо не потеряй. А то обидно будет, если вдруг еще кто-то другой его найдет. Да и сомневаюсь, что Гринграсс поверит, что ты действительно потерял ее пергамент, и это не дешевая отговорка, - опусташая сумку полностью и неаккуратно кидая ее в угол комнаты, Драко начал раскладывать на столе все извлеченное из нее добро. Рон, встав из кресла, решил помочь с этим делом.

- Черт, сколько ж всего ты понабрал. Откуда столько?.. - на этот вопрос Малфой лишь подмигнул в ответ, и с гордостью добавил:

- И это еще не все! На весь год у меня, конечно, не хватит, но, думаю, еще на раз-другой... Ну или на один хороший раз, - усмехнувшись, похвастался он. - Ну-с, мы допустили двойную ошибку, господа. Не отметили нормально не только день рождения нашего шрамоголового друга, но и прибытие в Хогвартс! - встав с кушетки и пододвинув стол чуть ближе к ним, заговорил Драко. Он открыл одну из бутылок, налив в небольшие серебряные кубки понемногу. Подняв свой кубок, он добавил: - Пора наверстать упущенное! И все же, Гарри, - он перевел хитро прищуренный взгляд на брюнета. - Что ты там написал о нас?

Гарри ухмыльнулся, беря со стола свой сосуд.

- Что я мог написать? Что вы - раздолбаи, разрушающие дисциплину в школе и не знающие грани между шуткой и жестокостью... Что же там еще было... - он сосредоточенно насупился, подперев кулаком подбородок и возведя глаза к потолку. - Что ты, Малфой, невероятно ленивый дурень и предатель крови, что Рон - чуть менее ленивый, но такой же дурень. Невилл... Не знаю, что он забыл в этой компании придурков, - он ухмыльнулся, встретившись взглядом с довольно заулыбавшимся старостой. - Ну и, конечно же, Поттер... Самый чудовищный ублюдок из всей четверки. Ленивый, высокомерный, самодовольный и безответственный бездельник, по которому Темный Лорд плачет...

- Э-эй! Ты чего это себе столько положительных качеств приписал?! Добавь, что еще и нарцисс! - фыркнул Лонгботтом, отпивая из стакана и слегка морщась – все же вино Сириуса было немного крепковато для пятикурсников.

Уизли с довольной ухмылкой покачал головой и сделал несколько глотков. Драко, выпивавший больше всех присутствовавших и уже порядком захмелевший, умудрялся стоять на ногах и при этом еще и смеяться.

- Ну уж если ты еще и "лорда" туда вписал, то в случае, если письмо кто-то найдет, на уши поставишь не только Гринграсс, но и весь Слизерин! А это даже лучше, чем изначальная цель, - сказал он, искренне надеясь, что его друг действительно упомянул Того, Чье Имя Нельзя Произносить. Пускай Дафна бы вряд ли ответила на такое, но само упоминание Волдеморта в такой форме - «Темный Лорд» - в любом случае указывало на то, что он «из их круга», а значит, располагало к доверию. Ну а если уж случится самое паршивое, и кто-то найдет письмо до Дафны, что произойдет среди Слизеринцев, если они узнают! А Амбридж! Да она вообще с ума сойдет, а что самое приятное — ей и в голову не придет искать таинственного незнакомца среди гриффиндорцев. Никому не придет.

- Ну да ладно, черт с ним, с письмом. Все равно, все веселье будет тогда, когда Гринграсс его прочтет и мы получим ответ, - решил перевсти тему Драко и обошел стол, встав так, чтобы быть у всех на виду. - Вы ведь не забыли, что завтра первый урок - зельеварение? - на лице у парня появилась слегка кровожадная улыбка. - Итак, слабо не воспользоваться перед сном отрезвляющим зельем? - пристально рассматривая каждого, включил свою привычную в таких ситуациях пластинку Малфой. - Рон, как насчет тебя? - вспоминая, что на последнем уроке тот получил хорошую взбучку от Снейпа, он решил, что еще один повод добавить в копилку «подвигов» Уизли что-то подобное мог поспособствовать весьма занятному спектаклю завтрашним утром. - Или кто-то другой? Не забывайте, что до отбоя еще далеко... - Он указал рукой на выпивку, внушительное количество которой стояло на столе, дожидаясь своего часа.

- Пф-ф... - фыркнул Гарри, отпивая из кубка. - Легко. Только если вы меня разбудите и оденете каким-то образом, ну и доведете до кабинета. На что спорим? - егл глаза явно загорелись азартом, свойственным лишь Поттерам. В конце концов, кого ему бояться? Снейпа? По большому счету ему, Гарри, вообще ничего не угрожало в школе: пока директор - Дамблдор, его не исключат. Нужно быть безумцами, чтобы исключить Избранного.

Пророчество о нем и Волдеморте не было для Гарри секретом с малых лет. Он знал, что ему и только ему предстоит повергнуть Волдеморта, и никаких других вариантов здесь не было. Впрочем, своим друзьям он об этом пока не говорил, и не собирался... Ни к чему им было об этом знать. Дело здесь было не в доверии - он был уверен, что каждый из них скорее умрет, чем выдаст содержание пророчества Волдеморту, который страстно желал его узнать. Но Риддл был сильным лигиллиментом, и стоит ему лишь посмотреть в глаза кому-то из них, и он тут же получит то, чего хочет. Особенно если он скажет друзьям, что это - большой секрет. Они сами помогут Волдеморту его узнать, так работает человеческий разум.

Отбросив неприятную мысль, он поднял вопросительный взгляд на Малфоя.

Этого блондин и ожидал: желающие всегда сами прыгали в подобные ситуации, стоило ему только поднять вопрос. И это ему и нравилось в его друзьях.

- На что? Хм... - Драко задумался, осматривая помещение. - На следующий день, то бишь послезавтра, надеть только обувь и шорты. И ходить так весь день, игнорируя любые замечания со стороны преподавателей, - с ухмылкой предложил Малфой. Он знал, что ему не трудно будет это сделать, даже если он проиграет. Да и к тому же, он любил любое проявление внимания к себе. А притвориться заколдованным всегда можно, в конце концов, кто угодно поверит, что это все действие заклинания iconfundus/i.

Рон и Невилл засуетились. Оставаться в стороне было не вариантом, а значит, им нужно было что-то ответить: либо поддержать Драко, либо предложить свой вариант. Уизли, после долгого молчания, решил пойти на встречу.

- Ну что ж, тогда и я присоединюсь, - икнув, произнес он. Малфой, с трудом подавив смешок, одобрительно кивнул. Они оба, и Гарри, и Драко, знали с прошлого раза, что Уизли ужасно переносит огромное количество алкоголя, а значит, завтра точно будет шоу. Правда, к сожалению, тут не будет миссис Уизли, которая устроит Ронниксу разнос, но ведь Снейп тоже подойдет...

- Ну а ты, Невилл, что скажешь? - обратился к нему блондин, крутя в руке пустой кубок.

- Я думаю, это неинтересно, - неожиданно для всех хмыкнул Лонгботтом, доставая золотой галеон из кармана брюк и покидывая его большим пальцем, тут же ловя его другой рукой и глядя на него, после чего поднимая авантюрный взгляд на друзей. - Я предлагаю другой вариант. Первый квиддичный матч в этом году будет через три недели, верно? - ребята закивали, пока не понимая, куда он клонит. - А первый выходной в Хогсмиде - через неделю после матча, так? - улыбнулся Невилл. Они вновь вразнобой кивнули. - Я предлагаю другой вариант. Если Снейп заметит, что Гарри с похмелья, то к нему претензий нет, кроме позора в наших глазах из-за недостаточных навыков скрытности и находчивости... Да и сам Снейп не сможет не воспользоваться ситуацией и не отыграться на Гарри с полна, - хмыкнул он, кладя монету на стол и вновь поднимая глаза на друзей. - Если же Снейп ничего не заметит... Ты, Гарри, сейчас кинешь понетку. Выпадет "орел" - ты свободен, как птица, и получаешь наше всецелое почтение и признание, - Поттер, осушив свой кубок и поставив его на стол, потянулся вперед, взяв монету в руки.

- А если "режка"? - спросил он, понимая, что ничем хорошим этот вариант ему не светит - впрочем, это его только раззадоривало.

Невилл злорадно ухмыльнулся.

- Если "режка", то ты накануне матча прилюдно пригласишь Гринграсс в Хогсмид, - наконец, закончил он.

Уизли и Малфой одновременно загоготали, переводя взгляд с Невилла на Гарри.

- Черт, а это действительно куда лучше! - сказал Драко, слегка расстроившись, что сам не придумал что-то подобное. Но, похоже, идея Невилла так сильно его зацепила, что он даже на мгновение задумался, нельзя ли как-нибудь подкупить Снейпа, чтобы тот подыграл им завтра. - Теперь ты точно должен согласиться на такие условия. Да и в чем проблема так-то? Мне кажется, для тебя этот вариант будет выигрышным, в любом случае, - посмеявшись, добавил Драко. Рон возбужденно закивал.

- Прости, Гарри, но я искренне надеюсь, что ты проиграешь с "режкой", - признался он и одобрительно хлопнул довольного Невилла по плечу за отличную идею.

- Ну что, договорились? - спросил Малфоя своего друга, глядя тому в глаза.

Гарри обреченно вздохнул, поймав испытующий взгляд Драко. Пожалуй, чего-то подобного ему и стоило ожидать. Но, впрочем, чего ему было бояться? Это всего лишь Гринграсс. Да и, если подумать, будет подозрительным iсовсем/i не оказывать ей знаков внимания - в конце концов, было глупо отрицать, что она стала весьма симпатичной. Более того, Патил уже распустила по школе слух, что он чуть ли не извращенец – значит, его святой обязанностью было как минимум признать на людях... некоторые преимущества Дафны. К тому же, она все равно решит, что это - лишь очередной розыгрыш, или вроде того...

Он решительно схватил монету со стола, и, налив вина в бокал, разом осушил его, слегка поморщившись, после чего подбросил монету Невилла, тут же поймав ее и накрыв рукой.

- Ну? Открывай, - улыбнулся Лонгботтом, глядя на сжатые ладони друга. Тот, впрочем, не сомневаясь в своем "везении", медленно убрал верхнюю руку.

Драко, подавшись вперед и взглянув на ладонь Гарри, расплылся в улыбке.

- Ну, что еще можно сказать. Поттеры никогда не славились желанием быть "свободными, как птицы", - посмеялся парень, глядя на выпавшую "режку". - Осталось теперь только уговорить Снейпа игнорировать Гарри весь урок, и прекрасные выходные для мистера и миссис Поттер уже заказаны! - объявил Драко, и, чокнувшись с пустым кубком Гарри, который тот так и оставил стоять на столе, прикончил свой напиток и звучно поставил серебряный кубок на стол. - Раз уж все важные вопросы решены, думаю, мы можем немного расслабиться, - потерев руки друг о друга, Малфой потянулся к бутылкам на столе, расставляя их в ровную «шеренгу», так, чтобы каждый мог выбрать интересовавший его вкус.

- И помните, дети мои: пьем поменьше, все, что можно, отдаем Гарри. Ему это понадобится завтра, если он хочет спастись от целого дня в компании Гринграсс, - ухмыльнулся он, по какой-то ведомой одному ему причине не сомневаясь, что девушка согласится на предложение его друга.

Визжащую хижину сотряс их дружный хохот.

- Не может быть, Даф, - в ужасе прикрыв рот ладонью пробормотала Трейси. - О чем этот придурок вообще думал?! Ты же теперь можешь просто сдать его Снейпу или Дамблдору, и их троих выкинут из...

- Именно об этом он и думал, - перебила ее Дафна, сидевшая рядом с подругой под большим дубом на берегу озера. - Я ничего никому не скажу. К тому же, если бы я и захотела это сделать, Лонгботтома могут исключить вместе с ними.

Дэвис недоуменно, с удивлением уставилась на подругу, словно та была не в себе.

- С каких пор тебя волнует судьба гриффиндорских придурков? - с подозрением в голосе протянула она.

- Он не придурок, Трейси. Он спас меня от них, как бы мне ни было стыдно это признавать, - опустив взгляд на воду, тихо произнесла она. Солнце уже клонилось к закату, и вокруг них никого не было — большинство учеников, решивших погулять по окрестностям школы в этот чудесный и теплый выходной день, уже вернулось в замок. - Более того... Я подозреваю, что то письмо отправил он, -

Глаза Трейси расширились в удивлении.

- Он?! Да ну, это просто... - она вдруг осеклась, замолчав и задумавшись на секунду. - А впрочем, это, может, и имеет смысл... - вдруг протянула она, словно сама не веря своим мыслям. - Значит, он был вежлив и обходителен? - хмыкнула девушка. - Непохоже на него. Уверена, что это не какой-нибудь дурацкий план Поттера?

- Не знаю, - покачала головой Дафна, задумчиво разглядывая солнечные блики на водной глади. - Думаю, ответ на письмо расставит все на свои места. Если это Поттер или Лонгботтом, они не смогут сказать что-то плохое друг о друге, сама посуди. Они же просто наглые и самодовольные уроды, считающие себя королями Хогвартса, - фыркнула она, переводя взгляд на подругу. Та, едва заметно улыбнувшись, посмотрела на противоположный берег с почти мечтательным выражением на лице.

- Да, ты права... И все же... По-моему, было бы забавно, если это действительно Лонгботтом. Из их четверки он всегда казался мне самым разумным. Представь только, староста Гриффиндора — твой поклонник...

- Ой, прекрати, - фыркнула, рассмеявшись, Дафна, легонько ткнув локтем подругу в бок. - Даже если это и он, все это по-прежнему может быть дешевым розыгрышем, спланированным Поттером. Нужно просто подождать.

Дэвис, чьи губы изогнулись в хитрой улыбке, воровато покосилась на однокурсницу.

- Мне кажется, или ты в последнее время стала слишком часто думать о Поттере?.. - издевательски хмыкнула она, глядя на мигом закипевшую подругу.

- Тре-е-ейси-и-и! - протяжный рык, за которым последовал взрыв хохота, казалось, мог услышать даже Хагрид в своей хижине.

Джеймс Поттер с раздражением опустил свежий номер «Ежедневного Пророка», еще не вышедший в печать, на столик у камина в доме их семьи в Годриковой Лощине, откидываясь в мягком кресле назад и устало протирая руками лицо. Его очки, съехавшие при этом на кончик носа, тут же аккуратно сняли изящные женские руки, складывая их и убирая из его поля зрения. Следом за шелестом рыжих волос, скользнувших по его щеке, он почувствовал теплое дыхание своей жены. Лили обняла его, нежно поцеловав в шею и замерев так на несколько мгновений, после чего прошептала:

- Милый, тебе нужно расслабиться. Такими темпами ты вгонишь себя в могилу быстрее, чем это может сделать Волдеморт.

Он тяжело вздохнул, закрывая уставшие за день глаза и расслабляя мышцы, привыкшие к постоянному в последние месяцы напряжению. Лили умела успокоить его даже тогда, когда он не мог сидеть спокойно на месте ни секунды. И все же, сегодняшний день выдался на редкость паршивым. И, судя по всему, выходные в ближайшие пару недель им вовсе не светили. Хорошо еще, что хотя бы на ночь они вернулись домой, и могли хоть немного отдохнуть.

- Я понимаю, Лил... Но все это наваливается все сильнее, как снежный ком... Я чувствую себя так, словно мы находимся на тонущем корабле. Затыкаем пробоины, а он уже разламывается пополам... - это было совсем непохоже на обычно веселого и бесшабашного Джеймса Поттера, всегда остававшегося непоколебимым и твердым, абсолютно уверенным в том, что справится, с чем угодно. Минуты слабости он мог позволить себе лишь наедине со своей возлюбленной, которая, понимая это, старалась создать как можно более комфортную для него обстановку, зная, что только она, Лили, может помочь ему не сломаться в эти редкие мгновения. Джеймс был сильным человеком. Сильным, но не всемогущественным. Хорошо защищенным, но не неуязвимым. У всех них были свои слабости, и слабостью Джеймса было то, что он не давал себе поблажек, совсем никогда. Он всегда был начеку, всегда готовый ринуться в бой, не спать, не есть, лишь бы спасать кого-то, или биться со злом, всю жизнь следовавшим за ними по пятам. И ее обязанностью, как его жены, было каждый раз напоминать ему, что он сражался не просто так: они всегда были с ним, рядом, готовые его поддержать. Она всегда была с ним.

- Я уверена, мы справимся. Мы сможем все это преодолеть. Гарри уничтожит его, ты подготовишь его к этому. А без лидера вся их шайка — не более, чем кучка ничтожеств, трясущихся за свою шкуру.

- Да, но под его руководством даже эти неудачники могут наделать дел... И потом... Это не просто побег, Лил. Из Азкабана сбежали все самые опасные преступники. После этого Фаджа, скорее всего, сместят в ближайшие месяцы... Мне придется взять все в свои руки, а я и так цель номер два в списке врагов Волдеморта, - иронично усмехнулся он, мягко взяв ладонь жены в свою руку. - Я не уверен, что справлюсь со всем этим. И, что более важно, я боюсь за вас... Я боюсь за Гарри, я боюсь за Драко. Люциус ведь сбежал вместе с остальными... Как он на это среагирует?..

- Все будет хорошо, милый. Я — взрослая девочка, и могу о себе позаботиться, - улыбнулась она. - Дети под надежной защитой Дамблдора в школе, а Драко... Он, как и Сириус, терпеть не может свою семью. И не забывай, он сам помог упрятать Люциуса за решетку. Не думаю, что с ним будут какие-то проблемы...

Джеймс довольно хмыкнул, слегка сжав руку Лили. Было видно, что к нему понемногу возвращаются обычная уверенность и задор.

- Это точно. Он, как и Сириус, типичный гриффиндорец. Удивительно... Никогда бы не подумал, что отпрыск Малфоя может оказаться на гриффиндоре. Да еще и пойти по стопам Бродяги... Неужели мой сын настолько сильно влияет на людей? Может, он и нас зомбировал, чтобы мы купили ему «Молнию» на день рождения?..

Лили довольно улыбнулась, вновь поцеловав мужа, после чего шепнула:

- Драко — такой же гриффиндорец, как и ты, любимый... Не стоит об этом забывать.

Джеймс, тут же вспомнивший их распределение, с момента которого уже прошла почти четверть века, довольно ухмыльнулся, глядя на весело танцующий в камине огонь.

- Да уж... Это точно, - фыркнул он. Лили, увидев, что ее Джеймс, наконец, вновь вернулся в свое нормальное состояние, довольно заулыбалась, и, обойдя кресло, уселась к мужу на колени, все также обнимая его за шею.

Дом Поттеров, до этого погруженный в мрачноватую тишину, заполнился счастливым смехом супругов.


	6. Chapter 6: Побег

Все пояснения по поводу моего длительного отсутствия и дальнейшей судьбы фанфика в конце главы.  
Приятного прочтения!

Утро понедельника обрушилось на головы гриффиндорской четверки в прямом и в переносном смысле. Башня их факультета наполнилась привычными звуками — шум, гам, гвалт однокурсников — будучи усиленной в несколько раз непривычным ребятам похмельем, тем не менее, только вся эта какофония могла разбудить крепко спящих друзей. Рон очнулся первым, с удивлением обнаружив, что спит на полу, что было, конечно, не слишком удобно. Захотев было заползти на свою кровать, он, чертыхнувшись, вспомнил вчерашнее утро, а именно — злополучную крапивную пыль Малфоя.  
- Будь ты проклят, Драко... - пробормотал он, уже ощущая в своем затекшем теле все прелести сна на полу. Протерев лицо рукой, он осмотрел помещение. Судя по всему, за ночь компания таки умудрилась вернуться в гостиную Гриффиндора и подняться в свою комнату. Обнаружив под собой шарф Хаффлпаффа, Уизли сразу вспомнил, как накануне они пытались проникнуть в гостиную дружественного факультета, из-за чего получили небольшую взбучку. Ощущение стыда нахлынуло на пятикурсника, но быстро прошло, когда тот попытался встать, при этом чуть не упав обратно на пол.  
- Че-ерт, - протянул волшебник, застонав, пошатываясь, и с размаху пнул ближайшую кровать, на которой абы как разлегся Малфой. - Вставайте, скоро начнутся занятия... - сказал он, направляясь в ванную комнату, слегка прихрамывая. Драко не сразу среагировал на попытку разбудить его, продолжая нежиться под одеялом. Рядом с мальчишкой на кровати лежала пустая бутылка из-под вина. Очевидно, перед тем, как они покинули Визжащую Хижину, волшебник не забыл прихватить самое ценное...  
Невилл, застонав, перекатился на бок, однако, очевидно, ему немного не хватило пространства для маневра: с нелепым "ой" староста Гриффиндора упал на пол с глухим стуком. Драко, не разлепляя глаз и держась за голову, медленно сел на краю кровати, уставившись в пространство перед собой.  
- Да-а-а... - глубокомысленно протянул он, поморщившись от головной боли. Парень окинул взглядом гостиную, которую можно было описать только одним словом: бедлам. Что и говорить, это было далеко не лучшее утро в их жизни. Однако именно в этот момент он понял, что привести себя в порядок - не самая трудная задача из тех, что стоят перед ними. Из-за отрезвляющего зелья у них было несколько часов форы по сравнению с Гарри, который, судя по всему, еще не успел даже до конца протрезветь: брюнет спал так, что, казалось, его не разбудит даже стадо гиппогрифов в брачный период.  
- Эу, народ... Что будем делать с этим чудом? - скептично пробормотал Драко, потирая глаза.  
Из ванной послышался голос Уизли:  
- Все схвачено! Вы одевайтесь пока, а я разбужу его, - Невилл и Драко лишь молча пожали плечами и начали искать чистую одежду и обувь. Найдя в сундуке все нужные для сегодняшнего дня вещи, Малфой решил умыться, чтобы прийти в себя, и отправился в ванную. На встречу ему вышел Рон с явно довольно гримасой, вытянув палочку вверх над собой. Блондин, не обратив внимание на огромный таз холодной воды, который леветировал над собой Рон, прошел дальше к умывальникам. Лонгботтом, наконец придя в себя, вздрогнул, увидев, что сейчас собирался сделать Рон, но из-за легкого ступора не успел ничего предпринять: рыжеволосый волшебник, опустив палочку, опрокинул несколько литров ледяной жидкости на крепко спящего Гарри.  
Тот, однако, среагировал не сразу: тихонько застонав, Поттер зашевелился и забормотал едва слышно:  
- Нет, мама, пожалуйста, у меня сегодня выходной...  
Рон и Невилл, переглянувшись, понимающе ухмыльнулись друг другу, покачав головами.  
- iAguamenti!/i - две струи ледяной воды ударили прямо в лицо Мальчику-Который-Выжил-И-Теперь-В-Который-Раз-Жалел-Об-Этом.  
Тот резко вскочил, отползая к дальнему концу кровати и закрывая лицо руками.  
- Эй, парни! Какого?.. Хорош! - отплевываясь и фыркая выпалил он слегка заплетающимся языком. Друзья, увидев, что тот, наконец, пришел в себя хотя бы частично, убрали палочки и с интересом уставились на Поттера. Тот, в свою очередь, затряс головой, с трудом фокусируя зрение на ребятах, и пробормотал:  
- А что, уже отбой?..  
Рон, взмахнув в последний раз палочкой, отправил тазик обратно в ванную комнату, по пути чуть не сбив возвращающегося Драко.  
- Уже веселитесь? Класс, - одобрительно кивнув, как ни в чем ни бывало, сказал блондин, глядя на ошарашенное лицо Поттера и ухмылку на лице Уизли. Собрав все свои вещи в неаккуратную кучу, парень начал переодеваться и готовиться к предстоящему уроку зельеварения. Лонгботтом, покачав головой, встал на ноги и отправился в ванную.  
- Конечно, отбой. Можешь отправляться обратно спать, прямо на своей парте на уроке Снейпа. - с усмешкой ответил Рон, убирая палочку за пояс. Подойдя к кровати Гарри, он протянул ему руку и помог встать на ноги.  
Если это можно было так назвать. Координация гриффиндорца была явно нарушена, а голова болела так, будто только что он получил несколько ударов молотком по ней. В этот момент Поттер осознал, что боль в шраме — не самое страшное, что он испытывал на своем веку. Схватившись за голову, он сделал несколько шагов, обойдя свою кровать и снова упал на нее, на этот раз просто присев. Наконец, приготовившись в выходу в люди, Малфой потянулся довольно улыбаясь.  
- Ну что, пора отправиться на встречу с судьбой? - вспоминая о пари, которое заключили ребята в прошлый вечер, произнес он, прищурившись, с ухмылкой глядя на друзей. Уизли радостно закивал головой. Невилл, вышедший в этот момент из уборной, протирая лицо полотенцем, подошел к своему сундуку.  
- Да ладно вам. Мне кажется, все равно это закончится быстро, - с еле заметной улыбкой сказал он, раскрыв сундук.  
- Так или иначе, хоть что-то интересное произойдет в наших невообразимо скучных жизнях, - с энтузиазмом добавил Малфой. Гарри иронично хмыкнул, подняв взгляд на блондина, но ничего не ответив. - Пускай дело с письмами и интересное, но хочется чего-то еще. Приключений! Ты, Гарри, давай, переодевайся, и пошли на выход - скоро начнутся занятия, - пожалуй это был первый и последний раз, когда Драко искренне не хотел пропускать ни минута урока Снейпа.  
Гарри, собрав волю в кулак, тряхнул головой - впрочем, он тут же пожалел об этом: голову пронзила резкая боль. Слегка пошатываясь, он взял палочку с тумбочки возле своей кровати, и, взмахнув ей несколько раз, привел свой внешний вид в порядок. Правда, не с первой попытки. Пытаясь отбросить перепутавшиеся воспоминания о вчерашнем, он с трудом оделся, стараясь не отставать от друзей, хотя это давалось ему с большим трудом: руки его плохо слушались, координация была сильно нарушена, да и в целом ощущения были довольно болезненные.  
Выпив по доброму литру воды, казавшейся им сейчас нектаром богов, ребята, наконец, были готовы двинуться на первое занятие - завтрак они пропускали уже второй день подряд. Не то, чтобы кто-то из них возражал: никому из них сейчас не полез бы кусок в горло. К счастью, они проснулись достаточно вовремя, чтобы не опоздать на урок к Снейпу.  
Спустившись вниз - гостиная уже практически опустела - они вышли из помещения, неспешно двинувшись по коридору в сторону лестниц, чтобы спуститься к подземельям.  
По пути их обгоняли студенты из разных факультетов. Кто-то хихикал при их виде, кто-то закатывал глаза, кто-то перешептывался о чем-то, глядя на них. Несколько шестикурсников с Хаффлпаффа, заметив Уизли, покачали головой и повертели пальцем у виска, на что тот лишь нахмурился и ускорил шаг. Драко, идя рядом с Гарри, следил за тем, чтобы тот не рухнул на холодный каменный пол.  
- Почти дошли, дружище. Еще немного, и ты сможешь, наконец, проиграть это пари, - подбадривающе произнес блондин.  
- Еще чего... - это было все, что удалось выдавить из себя Гарри. Головная боль становилась сильнее, а ноги так и норовили запутаться и уронить хозяина на пол коридора подземелья. Лонгботтом молча устремился в кабинет, желая, наконец присесть — все же они тоже чувствовали себя не лучшим образом. Зайдя внутрь, ребята прошли к своим привычным местам. Усадив Гарри за их стол, Малфой сел на соседнее с ним место. Снейпа в кабинете еще не было, однако пятикурсники уже сидели на своих местах и смиренно дожидались прихода преподавателя. Некоторые из слизеринцев слышали, что ночью некая четверка гриффиндорцев была замечена в не самом подобающем виде, правда, слухи здесь разнились: было непонятно, были они возле гостиной Хаффлпаффа, на крыше астрономической башни, в запретном лесу, Хогсмиде, или везде сразу. Одно не вызывало ни у кого сомнений: личности этих четырех студентов, очевидно, сидевших сейчас с ними в одном кабинете.  
- Эй, Уизли! - вскрикнул один из слизеринцев — кажется, Блейз Забини. - Это правда, что тебя отмутузили хаффлпаффцы? Вот это достижение. Пасть ниже этих хомячков - это надо умудриться! - со стороны Слизерина раздался хохот. Трейси, сидевшая, по обыкновению, рядом с Дафной, тоже засмеялась, однако сама Гринграсс продолжала сидеть молча, невозмутимо глядя куда-то перед собой. Вся эта история с письмом, Невиллом и Ноттом занимала сейчас все ее мысли. Она даже не сразу обратила внимание на то, что Поттер выглядел, как выжатый лимон. В этот момент двери с грохотом распахнулись и в помещение широким шагом вошел Северус Снейп. Остановившись у своего стола и театрально медленно повернувшись к классу, он окинул оценивающим взглядом всех присутствующих, остановив свой взгляд на Мальчике, Который Выжил. Драко немного напрягся, решив было, что уже на первых порах все пойдет насмарку. Однако декан Слизерина лишь ухмыльнулся и сделал несколько шагов в сторону, пододвинув к себе доску. Взяв мел, он начал что-то писать. Закончив, он отложил мелок и взял в руки свою палочку. Взмахнув ей, он поднял в воздух учебники всех студентов и отправил их к себе на стол.  
- Напоминаю... - начал он говорить своим привычным угрожающим тоном. - Сегодня вы пишите тест по пройденному за прошедшую неделю материалу. Я не потерплю никаких шпаргалок или подглядываний. За любые перешептывания вы сразу вылетаете из кабинета, получая оценку, - он сделал паузу, вновь переведя взгляд на Гарри, - «отвратительно». Инструкции на доске, приступайте. Время пошло, - с этими словами профессор вновь окинул взглядом помещение, после чего сел за свой стол и стал внимательно рассматривать каждого студента по очереди, наблюдая за тем, как они работают.  
Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от листа пергамента перед собой, с трудом сдерживал рвотные позывы. Выглядел он довольно странно: внешне никаких следов вчерашней вечеринки на нем не было, но он был ужасно бледным и выглядел совершенно убитым и потерянным, словно не спал уже как минимум пару ночей. Это не ускользнуло от внимания Дафны - впрочем, та решила, что Поттер, вероятнее всего, провел эту ночь в изнурительных тренировках. Пожалуй, это было тем единственным, о чем она могла сказать, что это вызывает в ней к нему уважение, и одновременно зависть: она знала, что никогда не станет равной ему в искусности владения магией, но страстно желала превзойти его во всем, в чем только могла. Поэтому девушка лишь тихонько фыркнула, презрительно закатив глаза и отвернувшись, сосредотачиваясь на своем варианте теста.  
Драко, казалось, задание вовсе было безразлично: он, не сдерживая довольной ухмылки, переводил взгляд с одного друга на другого в предвкушение шоу.  
Невилл уже вовсю что-то сосредоточенно строчил; Рон, нахмурившись, неспешно и прерывисто выводил нечто трудно разборчивое на листе перед собой, явно испытывая некоторые сложности с попытками извлечь воспоминания по нужной ему теме из недр памяти.  
Гарри, глубоко вздохнув и закрыв на секунду глаза, мокнул перо в чернильницу и начал неспешно изучать вопросы задания, дважды, а то и трижды перечитывая каждый из них.  
Некоторое время спустя цепкий взгляд профессора, наконец, дошел до задних парт, где сидели гриффиндорцы. Поморщившись, глядя на Уизли, который вовсю «уничтожал» свой пергамент, взгляд Снейпа в очередной раз остановился на Поттере. Прищурившись, будто сосредоточенно ища повод придраться, мастер зельеварения лишь неодобрительно покачал головой.  
- Время идет, мистер Поттер, а вы еще даже ничего не написали. Испытываете трудности? - наконец, произнес Северус. Никто, кроме четверки гриффиндорцев, никак особенно не отреагировал на это. У Малфоя загорелись глаза: вот-вот что-то должно было, наконец, начаться. Уизли, заметивший пристальное внимание профессора к Гарри, слегка запаниковал. Не придумав ничего лучше, он, обреченно посмотрев на свой искаляканный листок пергамента, вздохнув, скомкал его и метнул в Снейпа. Профессора это застало врасплох - он всегда ожидал чего-то этакого от студентов Гриффиндора, но подобную дерзость, да еще и во время важного теста, он даже представить не мог. Медленно поворачивая голову и переведя испепеляющий взгляд на Рона, он молча дал понять Уизли, что тот крепко влип. Пожав плечами, Уизли, встав из-за стола и прихватив свою сумку, направился к выходу.  
- Ладно, я сам выйду. А после занятий сегодня зайду... - Северус не дал тому закончить, резко выпалив:  
- Минус двадцать очков Гриффиндору. Сегодня можешь не появляться, я не желаю видеть тебя. Завтра с утра, за полчаса до занятий, чтобы был здесь, как штык, - услышав это, Рон слегка приуныл. Он не только провалил тест, что означало испорченную семестровую оценку, но и вставать завтра придется раньше обычного. А учитывая, что сегодня он не выспался, можно было точно сказать, что начало недели не задалось. Драко, наблюдая за всем этим, одобрительно подмигнул другу, когда тот кинул последний взгляд на компанию своих друзей. Он удачно отвлек внимание профессора, который теперь ходил по рядам между партами, поглядывая на работы студентов Слизерина. До конца оставалось еще около десяти минут, когда он, наконец, вспомнил о своей жертве номер один.  
- И все же, мистер Поттер... - перевел профессор подозрительный взгляд на Гарри. - В чем дело? Может быть вы, как и мистер Уизли, желаете покинуть занятие раньше времени?  
Гарри, чувствуя, что его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку, не придумал ничего лучше, чем сымитировать приступ кашля, закрыв рот рукой. Снейп, разумеется, видел, что мальчишка не в порядке, но жалеть отпрыска Поттера... Это было абсолютно неприемлемо. К тому же, за завтраком ему уже доложили о последних слухах.  
- В чем дело? Бурная ночь? - встав перед их с Драко столом, вкрадчиво спросил он. Зельевар чувствовал, что гриффиндорцы водят его за нос, и что слухи имеют под собой некие основания — проблема была в том, что ни у кого не было никаких доказательств.  
Гарри же, в свою очередь, прекрасно осознавал, что сказать, что ему плохо - не вариант. Он не мог проявлять слабости перед Слинявусом. Ровно как и позволить тому понять, что происходит.  
Пожав плечами, гриффиндорец начал поспешно заполнять поля для ответов. Дафна, покосившаяся на него, сидящего через одну парту от нее, слегка удивилась: это выглядело так, будто он писал ответы наобум, не раздумывая ни секунды.  
Она вздрогнула, сжав кулаки. Чувство, которое она испытала в это крохотное мгновение, испугало и одновременно отвратило ее сильнее, чем любые наказания ее отца. Это была... Забота? Как бы она ни хотела это отрицать, она понимала, ощутила именно ее. Ей стало жаль мальчишку, который, по очевидным причинам, не мог признать, что плохо себя чувствует - а это, очевидно, было так - Поттер никогда не плевал на свои оценки подобным образом. Значит, дело было действительно скверно.  
Закончив свою работу меньше, чем за минуту, Гарри взмахнул палочкой, левитируя пергамент прямиком на стол к Снейпу, после чего неаккуратно бросил чернильницу и перо в сумку, вскакивая из-за стола и двигаясь по направлению к выходу вслед за Роном.  
- Минус десять очков Гриффиндору, Поттер. Я не разрешал вам покидать класс... - однако Гарри, судя по всему, было уже все равно: чуть не срываясь на бег, он стремительно вышел из помещения.  
Снейп, скривившись от злости, взял пергамент ненавистного ученика. Черные глаза профессора заскользили по наспех набросанным ответам, и в этот момент лицо Дафны, наблюдавшей за этим, скривилось от злости, как и лицо самого Снейпа. Он был недоволен. Это означало, что Поттер как минимум написал тест на "Выше Ожидаемого". Чертов ублюдок... Девушка не знала, кого она сейчас ненавидела больше: себя или гриффиндорца.  
Драко громко стукнулся головой о парту, с трудом пытаясь сдерживать смех. Снейп мигом поднял на него взгляд, уничтожающе посмотрев на отпрыска бывшего товарища по оружию.  
- Веселитесь, мистер Малфой? Желаете последовать за своими друзьями? - ядовито произнес профессор. Он явно не собирался мириться с выходками этих четверых. Сначала Уизли, затем Поттер — остались двое. Малфой, наконец, взяв себя в руки, выпрямился и продолжил писать тест, скорчив показушно серьезную мину. Просверлив блондина презрительным взглядом еще с минуту, Снейп фыркнул, вернувшись за свой стол и устремив свой взгляд в книгу, которая лежала перед ним. Невилл все это время пытался не влезать в разборки, заканчивая свой вариант теста. Наконец, убедившись, что он нигде не ошибся, парень отложил письменные принадлежности в сумку и стал дожидаться звонка, знаменующего конец занятия. Малфой, с крайне скучающим видом, быстро дописал тест, не особо задумываясь о правильности своих ответов, и отложил листок в сторону, откинувшись на стуле. Наконец, томительное ожидание закончилось — зазвонил колокол. Снейп лаконично приказал студентам, чтобы те сдали свои работы. Гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы друг за другом подходили к столу преподавателя и сдавали свои работы. Наконец, шлепнув свой листок на стол Снейпа, Малфой резко рванул с места и побежал искать Гарри. Дафна лишь успела кинуть ему вслед презрительный взгляд перед тем, как сдала свою работу. Сразу за ней сдал свой листок Лонгботтом. На мгновение девушка помедлила, глядя на него, но быстро собралась, и, закинув сумку на плечо, обошла Невилла, направляясь к выходу из класса.  
Малфой не ошибся в своем предположении: Рон с Гарри находились в ближайшей мужской уборной. Подходя к нему уже можно было услышать не очень приятные звуки, которые издавал Гарри, стоя нагнувшись в обнимку с раковиной.  
- Поздравляю, дружище! Наш дорогой друг Слинявус не придал нужного значения твоему виду! А значит, Гринграсс теперь вся твоя. Наслаждайся, - с ядовитой улыбкой, немного громче, чем следовало, произнес Драко. Рон покачал головой, но не смог сдержать усмешки. Такой поворот событий явно не мог его не радовать. Через пару минут в помещение вошел и Невилл, с жалостью глядя на страдающего Поттера.  
- Не волнуйся, самое тяжелое позади. Сейчас будет урок предсказаний, так что можно будет расслабиться, - ободряюще сказал он другу, прислонившись спиной стене.  
- О, да, - пробормотал Гарри, умываясь струей воды из-под крана и закрывая глаза: предусмотрительно взятое с собой отрезвляющее зелье возымело совсем слабый эффект, поскольку он и так почти протрезвел к концу зелий, но все же и это казалось значительным облегчением. В конце концов, запрет на его использование длился только до конца урока Слинявуса...  
- Какого черта я вообще согласился на это... - простонал Поттер, убирая мокрую прядь волос со лба. - Сейчас бы чая...  
- О, это как раз без проблем. Попросишь у Трелони через... Двадцать минут, - хмыкнул Рон, поглядев на часы. Из-за того, что он плохо переносил алкоголь, Уизли был в не сильно лучшем состоянии, чем Гарри. Драко же, к этому моменту почти пришедший в норму, ухмыльнулся, опираясь о край раковины спиной и складывая руки на груди. С победным выражением на лице, парень по очереди рассматривал Рон и Гарри, которые все еще выглядели весьма посредственно.  
- Эх, вы... Слабочки. Ну ладно, ничего страшного. Рон прав, на «занятиях» у Трелони придешь в себя, - блондин зачем-то глубокомысленно осмотрел не самое приятное глазу помещение уборной, помедлив. - Что же касается того, "зачем" ты согласился на это... Брось. Ты и сам рад, что так произошло. Иначе бы игрался в анонимные письма до конца года, если не жизни, - мрачно ухмыльнулся он. Поттер хмыкнул, улыбнувшись в ответ. Черный юмор был коньком Малфоя, что и говорить. - - Так что оставим такой подход к сердцу дамы для нашего «любимца» всея Хаффлпаффа, - закончил Драко, переведя насмешливый взгляд на Рона. Уизли никак не отреагировал на подкол друга: сил на достойный ответ у него не было, как и настроения. Невилл же, похоже, окончательно приходя в себя, отошел от стены и выглянул за дверь. К ним по-прежнему никто не направлялся — все стремились покинуть подземелья как можно скорее.  
- Ну ладно, не стоит опаздывать. Скоро начнется следующий урок, пойдемте, - оповестил он друзей и первым вышел в пустой коридор. Сразу за ним чуть ли не вприпрыжку последовал довольный Малфой. Он был единственным в их компании, кто не скрывал хорошего настроения в это утро, и, казалось, чувствовал себя уже просто отлично. Рон, ободряюще хлопнув Гарри по плечу, отправился следующим. Поттер же, немного помедлив возле умывальника, в очередной раз ополоснул лицо, и, наконец одел очки. Вздохнув, он решил не отставать и быстрым шагом догнал своих друзей.  
Поднявшись по веревочной лестнице в кабинет прорицаний, студенты разбрелись, кто куда. Трелони стояла в центре помещения, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда все сядут и успокоятся. На этот раз гриффиндорцам не пришлось разделять занятие со Слизерином: на прорицаниях их сопровождали студенты Хаффлпаффа. Наконец, прозвенел колокол, ознаменовавший начало урока, и люк, служивший входом в кабинет, закрылся.  
Рассевшись на пуфиках в углу душной комнаты, наполненной ароматами, которые Малфой обычно, морщась при этом, называл зловониями, Гарри, Драко, Невилл и Рон недоуменно переглянулись, увидев, что на пятый пуфик, стоявший рядом с ними, уселся Джастин Финч-Флетчли, который был хоть и нечастым объектом их розыгрышей, но все же ему частенько доставалось от ребят. За исключением последнего года, пожалуй...  
Рон с мрачным удовлетворением после вчерашнего взмахнул палочкой, и пуфик отодвинулся на пару футов назад, заставляя хаффлпаффца приземлиться на пятую точку прямо на мягкий ворс ковра. Покраснев под дружный смех однокурсников, увидевших это, Джастин, смерив Уизли гневным взглядом, стремительно удалился на другой конец помещения.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул, не обращая внимания на это небольшое шоу, и, усевшись на свое место, незаметно приоткрыл плавным движением палочки окно. В угол комнаты, оккупированный гриффиндорцами, тут же хлынул прохладный воздух, развеявший дурман ароматов, вечно наполнявший кабинет Трелони. Это был редкий случай, когда однокашники смотрели на ребят с искренней благодарностью, не считая, конечно, Парвати и Лаванду - предсказания были их любимым предметом, и они боготворили Сибиллу.  
Не успели они перевести взгляд на похожую на стрекозу прорицательницу, как Трелони, убедившись, что все ученики присутствуют, начала урок:  
преподавательница уже с увлечением что-то рассказывала студентами, переводя взгляд с одного конца кабинета на другой. Многие уже достали свои хрустальные шары и дожидались, когда же начнется практическая часть. Драко, сидя с закрытыми глазами, наслаждался всей прелестью свежего воздуха, исходившего из открытого окна: парень терпеть не мог эти уроки и этот кабинет. Рон, пытаясь следовать указаниям Трелони, возился со своим магическим шаром, но, как и многие другие предметы в Хогвартсе, предсказания давались ему с трудом. Гарри последовал примеру Малфоя и тоже сосредоточился на свежем воздухе и собственных мыслях, пропуская мимо ушей инструкции Трелони. Эту идиллическую обстановку прервала левитированная в их сторону газета, свернутая в трубку — утренний выпуск «Пророка». Невилл, с недоумением глядя на настороженное выражение лица Эрни МакМиллаа, пославшего им газету, взял ее в руки, развернув и уставившись на первую полосу. Самый яркий и приметный заголовок сразу поймал его внимание, и парень словно застыл. Он сильно сжал газету, но через мгновение пришел в себя, мотнув головой. Заметив, что никто из друзей не обратил на все это внимания, он на какое-то время замешкался, не зная, стоит ли показывать им ее, или нет. Но его раздумия прервал Уизли, который внезапно, не поворачиваясь к нему, выхватил газету из рук Невилла, после очередной неудачной попытки увидеть свое будущее в недрах хрустального шара.  
- Ты чего застыл? Как будто Грима увидел... - обронил Рона и сразу же хмыкнул. - Хотя с чего бы вдруг тебя это вообще испугало... - добавил он, вспоминая их дебаты на третьем курсе. Но, взглянув на разворот, он сразу понял, что так сильно впечатлило Лонгботтома. Заголовок на первой странице гласил: "Побег из Азкабана! Сбежали особо опасные преступники прямо из под носа министерства!"  
- Твою ж... - сказал Рон громче, чем хотел, и сразу прикрыл рот рукой. Однако это не ускользнуло от внимания Драко, который сразу же вернулся из своих мыслей в реальный мир, лениво переведя взгляд на газету в руках Уизли.  
- Что это у тебя там, что-то интересное? Ну-ка... - парень потянулся за газетой, но Рон резко отдернул ее, покачав головой. Малфой с искренним недоумением уставился на друга. - Ну дай же ты посмотреть, верну потом с процентами, продашь и купишь себе мороженое, - нахмурившись, фыркнул блондин. Их прервал Поттер, который легким движением палочки выдернул газету из руки Рона.  
- В самом деле, Рон, что с тобой? - расправляя бумагу, пробормотал волшебник.  
Пробежав глазами по заголовку, Гарри стремительно побледнел, что, конечно, сразу же заметили его друзья. Однако никто не попытался отобрать у него газету. Дочитав до конца, он, поправив очки, съехавшие на кончик носа, окинул ребят испытующим взглядом, словно молчаливо спрашивая у них совета в чем-то, и, не получив никакого ответа, решительно протянул газету Малфою.  
- На, читай, - тихо пробормотал он, поворачиваясь в сторону Трелони, которая в этот момент что-то делала с хрустальным шаром на столе Сьюзан Боунс.  
Не глядя на Драко, он задумался о том, чем им все это угрожает. Это был первый серьезный ход Волдеморта в этой войне - вопрос был в том, является ли это началом крупной игры, или же это пока лишь подготовка к чему-то масштабному. Конечно, они все ожидали этого, особенно после того, как Риддл упомянул на кладбище, что самые верные его приспешники сели в Азкабан. И все же... Почему именно сейчас? Летом было несколько удобнейших моментов, да и вообще, логичнее всего было бы сделать это в тот день, когда все меньше всего этого ждут... Он решил перейти к хаотичной стратегии?.. Или...  
Из размышлений его выдернула злополучная газета, шлепнувшаяся на столик рядом с ними. Вздрогнув, он повернулся, посмотрев на Драко. Тот выглядел совсем не так, как он ожидал. На лице его друга без труда читалась ярость, азарт и предвкушение. Это было похоже на его обычное настроение перед квиддичным матчем.  
- Ты чего? - с легкой опаской спросил он у блондина, слегка ткнув того локтем в бок.  
Губа Малфоя дрогнула, но сразу же изогнулась в хитрую ухмылку. Размяв шею, волшебник сложил вместе руки и облокотился о свои колени.  
- Как это чего, дружище? "Несуществующая угроза", - спародировал Драко мерзкий голос и интонацию Амбридж, - наконец дала о себе знать. Да еще как! - парень на мгновение замолчал, все также уставившись в одну точку перед собой. - Более того, я уверен, что среди сбежавших был iон/i. Прям как в сказке, все это предначертано судьбой! - повернулся он, наконец, и посмотрел на Гарри, ничуть не сдерживая явной радости.  
- Довольно-таки неосмотрительно было подавать ему подобные новости так резко... - тихо отметил Рон, глянув на Гарри, после чего снова повернулся к своему хрустальному шару. В этот момент к компании ребят внезапно, словно появившись из ниоткуда, подошла преподавательница и уставилась на Уизли. Она начала что-то ему рассказывать, вертя в руках собственный хрустальный шар. Тот лишь кивал в ответ со скучающим видом.  
- Теперь эти идиоты из министерства точно должны нам поверить. В тебя поверить, Гарри! - все также с энтузиазмом, но теперь немного тише, чтобы не услышала Трелони, продолжил Драко. - Может быть, и не сразу, может быть, они по-прежнему будут пытаться замять все это, но ведь все уже началось, - оглянувшись по сторонам, Малфой пододвинулся чуть ближе к Поттеру и заговорил шепотом. - Помнишь свою идею по защите от темных искусств? Думается мне, что сейчас самое время начать этим заниматься. С Амбридж можно не ждать никакой практики, но мы ведь и без нее справимся, м?  
Гарри слегка рассеянно пожал плечами, все еще думая о своем.  
- Так-то оно так... Но только все это - одна сплошная морока. Думаете, в этом все же есть смысл? Свои же потом в итоге и сдадут.  
Невилл скривился, хлопая Поттера по плечу.  
- Эй, дружище, ты чего это? Когда это мы были такими дураками, чтобы звать кого попало? И потом, можно успеть все двести раз продумать, в том числе и способы предотвратить утечку информации. Я предлагаю обмозговать это все на выходных, и через недельку после матча устроить сбор в Хогсмиде - позвать тех, кого сочтем достойными кандидатами. Что скажете?  
Рон, довольный тем, что Трелони, наконец, отстала от него, воодушевленно кивнул. Драко, который, казалось, как и Гарри, ушел в этот момент в свои мысли, внезапно ядовито ухмыльнулся.  
- Через недельку? А как же свидание Гарри? - протянул он, повернув голову вправо и посмотрев на Мальчика, Который Выжил, скучающе созерцавшего растрепавшиеся волосы Ханны Эбботт. Услышав Малфоя, он повернулся, лениво смерив его усталым взглядом.  
- Не думаю, что это чему-то помешает.

Прозвенел колокол, и студенты факультетов Рейвенклоу и Слизерин неспешно начали покидать класс чар. Две слизеринки быстрее остальных рванулись прочь из помещения, направившись куда-то на верхние этажи. Это были Дафна и Трейси. Сегодня они должны были забрать из тайника свежее письмо анонима. Общение между ним и Дафной длилось уже несколько дней, и постепенно ритуальное посещение этажа с тайником стало для подруг делом привычки.  
- Черт, мне казалось, что этот урок будет длиться вечно... - пожаловалось Дафна, ускоряя шаг. Ее подруга хихикнула, улыбнувшись.  
- Так сильно не терпится получить весточку от таинственного незнакомца? Как это мило, - протянула она. Гринграсс ничего не ответила, покосившись на Трейси немного смущенным и в то же время строгим взглядом. Девушки поспешно прошли несколько коридоров и поднялись по паре винтовых лестниц, пока, наконец, не оказались в нужном крыле школы, где им по пути встретился Гэбриел Тэйт — высокий темноволосый шестикурсник Хаффлпаффа.  
- О, вас-то как раз я и искал! - еле удерживая стопку книг в руках, запыхавшись, пробормотал он.  
- Чего тебе надо, Тэйт? - презрительно отозвалась Трейси. Дафна немного напряглась. Казалось, сегодня все пыталось встать на пути к заветному письму.  
- Спокойно, я пришел с миром, - улыбнувшись ответил шестикурсник и положил стопку книг на пол, после чего, наклонившись, начал перебирать их одну за другой, пытаясь найти что-то под нетерпеливыми, выжидающими взглядами девушек. - Вот и оно, - выпрямившись, он протянул обеим по листику пергамента. - Профессор Амбридж просила передать это всем, кто так удачно "забыли" взять их во время последнего урока, - покачав головой, сказал хаффлпаффец. Слизеринки вздохнули, переглянувшись.  
- А ты уже у нее на побегушках? Какие студенты Хаффлпаффа-то умнички, - иронично фыркнула Трейси и спрятала бумажку в сумку.  
- Пошли уже, - Дафна потянула подругу за рукав мантии. Обойдя Тэйта, волшебницы устремились в тот самый коридор, где находился тайник. Гэбриел, грустно вздохнув, вновь подхватил свои книги и пошел дальше по своим делам. Слизеринки, наконец, дошли до своей цели, и, проверив дважды, что за ними никто не шел и не следил, заглянули в тайник в трещине стены. Достав оттуда сложенный пергамент, Дафна немедленно спрятала его в сумку, удовлетворенно улыбнувшись.  
- Ну вот и отлично. Где, ты говорила, ближайший пустой кабинет? - с улыбкой спросила она у Трейси. Та пожала плечами.  
- Он не совсем пустой. Там сейчас Сага с твоей сестрой должны быть. Кабинет изучения магглов, - отведя взгляд, договорила девушка. Дафна удивленно уставилась на подругу.  
- Магглы? Астория? - хлопнув себя ладонью по лицу, девушка сложила руки на поясе и тяжело вздохнула. - Снова эта чертова сестрица Поттера, - помолчав несколько секунд, волшебница успокоилась — мысли об ответе анонима сейчас явно имели более высокий приоритет. - Ладно, пойдем туда. Выгнать их не проблема, а больше ведь туда никто не должен прийти? - в ответ на это Трейси уверенно кивнула, и слизеринки побежали в нужный им кабинет. За каких-то пару минут волшебницы смогли добраться до нужного места, хоть и запыхавшись. Коридор, ведший к кабинету, был в это время совсем пустым — похоже, сюда действительно никто в ближайшее время не собирался. Зайдя без стука, старшекурсницы застали двух слизеринок за какими-то книгами.  
- Астория, что ты здесь делаешь? - требовательно смотря на свою сестру, спросила Дафна. Та растерянно начала переводить взгляд с нее на Сагу и обратно, не решаясь ничего сказать.  
- Уже ничего, - вдруг ответила за нее Поттер и захлопнула книгу в кожаной обложке, взяв ее под одну руку, а другой схватила Асторию и потянула за собой. Та послушно поплелась за ней, но по-прежнему виновато смотрела на свою сестру. Дойдя до старшекурсниц, Сага окинула Дафну презрительным взглядом с ног до головы.  
- Стучаться надо, где твои манеры? Тоже мне, наследница элитной семьи чистокровок — никакого воспитания, - с ухмылкой на лице произнесла девушка и вышла из кабинета, потащив за собой и Асторию. Старшая Гринграсс, забыв закрыть рот, пораженно уставилась на подругу, не веря своим ушам. Та лишь отмахнулась и закрыла дверь.  
- Забудь, потом о ней позаботимся. Давай-ка лучше доставай письмо, перерыв скоро закончится.  
Дафна извлекла из сумки свою тетрадку-дневник и раскрыла ее, аккуратно кладя на ближайшую парту, за которую уже уселась Трейси, выжидательно глядевшая на нее. На первый взгляд в тетради не было ничего примечательного - какие-то даты, пометки, рецепты, словом - рутинная информация... Но, пролистав ее до середины, Дафна раскрыла ее на одной из ничем не помеченных страниц. Туда были вклеены все письма таинственного незнакомца, включая ее самый первый ответ ему, написанный на зачарованной зельем бумаге. Это уже стало предметом для долгих, но совсем непродуктивных размышлений двух слизеринок. Несмотря на то, что, очевидно, человек, написавший письмо, не был одним из гриффиндорской четверки, или кем-то близким к ней, тем, что привлекло их внимание, было одно единственное слово, изменившееся вскоре после того, как они получили ответ. Изначально письмо выглядело любопытно, но не слишком интересно. Дафна пробежалась глазами по тексту, написанному все тем же незнакомым ей почерком:

_И вновь привет._

_Приятно знать, что смог тебя удивить. Я не был уверен в том, что у меня получится сделать это незаметно - все же о тебе говорят, как о довольно проворной и сильной ведьме._  
_Мне интересна твоя логика. Разумеется, я пока не раскрою, с какого я факультета, но могу сказать одно: я попал не туда, куда меня изначально хотела определить шляпа. Я стараюсь идти против предрассудков во всем, но, разумеется, я, как и ты, тоже стал их жертвой, испытывая схожие чувства._  
_Твой вопрос меня не удивил. Наблюдая последние годы за твоими столкновениями столкновениями с гриффиндорцами, я опасался, что ты решишь, что я - один из них, и что я пытаюсь тебя разыграть. Отвечая на него: я считаю, что Малфой - невероятно ленивый дурень и предатель крови, Уизли - чуть менее ленивый, но не меньший дурень. Лонгботтом... Не знаю, что он забыл в компании этих придурков. Ну и, конечно же, Поттер... Самый чудовищный ублюдок из всей четверки. Ленивый, высокомерный, самодовольный и безответственный бездельник, по которому Волдеморт плачет._  
_Что ж, как ты и просила, отвечаю на том же пергаменте. Полагаю, ты нашла какие-то чары, чтобы отследить меня? Надеюсь, что нет. Это здорово испортит всю мою задумку._

_Жду ответа в том же месте,_  
_Таинственный незнакомец._

Имя величайшего темного волшебника их времени было подчеркнуто ее рукой не просто так: неделю назад, когда они забрали письмо из тайника, на этом месте было написано "Темный Лорд". Предусмотрительно переписав изначальный текст ответа анонима на соседнюю страницу, Дафна убедилась, что остальном письмо осталось без изменений, и именно это смущало девушку: это был волшебник, негативно относившийся к гриффиндорцам, и при этом не боявшийся произносить его имя вслух. Это означало, что либо это был маг незаурядной силы и амбициозности, либо глупец. Но на идиота отправитель отнюдь не походил...  
Как пятикурсницы ни старались, они так и не смогли прийти к какому-то однозначному выводу относительно личности "мистера икс". Дафна мигом вспомнила свое второе письмо, которое она отправила два дня назад, спустя долгие дни размышлений:

_Здравствуй._

_Я рада, что ты ответил на мою просьбу согласием и написал мне на том же самом пергаменте. Поверь, там не было никаких следящих чар, но я должна была удостовериться, что это не шутка, как ты и сам это подметил. Впрочем, ты, конечно, вряд ли мне поверишь, потому что, судя по всему, отнюдь не дурак... Кто поверит слизеринке?_  
_Мне очень интересно, кто ты, и потому я предлагаю, помимо нейтральных тем, ввести следующее правило: в каждом письме, начиная с этого, мы можем задавать по одному вопросу, чтобы, как ты выразился в первом письме? Получше узнать друг друга. Вопрос может быть совершенно любым, условия простые: ты можешь написать, что не хочешь отвечать, а можешь ответить - но в этом случае ответ должен быть искренним. И в ответ ты получаешь аналогичный вопрос. Скажем, если ты спрашиваешь меня, что я думаю по поводу профессора МакГонагалл, рядом ты должен написать о своем к ней отношении. Как тебе такая идея?_  
_И если ты согласен, вот мой вопрос: как ты относишься к квиддичу? Мне нравится игра, но я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в тонкостях. Для меня это всегда интересное зрелище, но не более того._

_По-прежнему с любопытством,_  
_Дафна Гринграсс._

Девушка достала из сумки запечатанный ответ, который они с Трейси только что забрали из тайника.  
На полях ее тетради были записаны временные промежутки между каждым отправленным и полученным письмом. Так она надеялась вычислить в будущем возможного подозреваемого - скажем, если он попадет в больничное крыло, или она узнает, что он был там в конкретные дни, и именно в эти дни ее собеседник молчал - значит, вероятность того, что это именно он, повышается. Это, конечно, не бог весть что, но Дафна использовала все возможные методы, чтобы узнать, кто он. Она не хотела это признавать, но эта игра постепенно затягивала ее все сильнее.

_Здравствуй._

_Я удивлен: не думал, что тебя настолько увлечет эта затея. Но мне это весьма приятно: значит, я не ошибся в тебе. И я могу поверить слизеринке, почему бы и нет? Вопрос в том, могу ли я тебе доверять..._  
_Но мне нравится твоя идея. И, пожалуй, я согласен. Отвечая на твой вопрос: я отлично отношусь к квиддичу, мне очень нравится эта игра, но не настолько, чтобы я хотел заниматься ей после школы, скажем. Хотя я, как, наверное, большинство мальчишек, разбираюсь в нем весьма неплохо._  
_Теперь мой вопрос. Что ты сама думаешь о Поттере и его компании? Я решил, что спросить это будет справедливо, поскольку ты задала такой вопрос в самом начале, и я на него ответил. Для меня это не столь принципиально, да и ответ довольно предсказуем, но мне интересно, насколько ты объективна._

_Надеюсь на скорый ответ,_

_Незнакомец. _

- Насколько ты объективна?! - возмущенно выпалила Трейси, дочитавшая письмо почти одновременно с ней. - По-моему, когда кого-то ненавидит вся школа, мнение в любом случае объективно! - гневно произнесла она, откинувшись на стуле и сложив руки на груди, хмуро глядя на пергамент. - И зачем он это спрашивает?.. Что отвечать думаешь? - спросила она подругу, которая, прищурившись, перечитывала послание.  
Помедлив, та качнула головой, ответив:  
- Мне кажется, он знает Поттера лучше, чем мы. И не особо это скрывает. Фактически, он прямым текстом сказал, что это так. Нужно будет проверить всех жертв их дурацких шуток - я думаю, что незнакомец, вполне вероятно, один из них.  
- Незнакомец... - покосившись на подпись в письме, протянула Трейси. - Уже не такой уж таинственный, - фыркнула она, глядя, как Дафна вклеивает взмахом палочки полученное послание в тетрадь, и, достав чернильницу, перо и пергамент из сумки, начинает неспешно писать ответ, раздумывая над каждой строчкой:

_Привет._

_Интересный вопрос. По правде говоря, неожиданный. Мне кажется, что все в этой школе, кроме его дружков с Гриффиндора, терпеть не могут Поттера. Но, что ж, я отвечу, как и обещала._  
_Я ненавижу Поттера. Я искренне надеюсь, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто избавит от него этот мир как можно скорее. Он слишком долго портил мне жизнь. Чертов напыщенный индюк. Никого я не ненавижу так, как его._  
_Малфой... К нему я отношусь немногим лучше. Вечный подпевала Поттера, ходящий за ним по пятам и плюющий на все, кроме их дурацких забав. Ты прав: он - предатель крови._  
_Уизли - без комментариев. Типичный выкормыш своей семьи. Только еще более озлобленный на весь мир, бесполезный подражатель. Иногда мне кажется, что он сам не хочет следовать за своими друзьями-придурками, но только ему не хватает силы воли сказать им "нет"._  
_Что же касается Лонгботтома... Не знаю. Для меня он - загадка. И он же - единственная причина предполагать, что возможно, хоть и крайне маловероятно, я в чем-то ошибаюсь относительно их четверки._  
_Теперь мой вопрос. Понимая, что ты вряд ли ответишь, если я спрошу, сколько тебе лет: ты старше или младше меня? Мне - пятнадцать лет, я родилась двадцатого августа._

_В ожидании ответа,_

_Дафна Гринграсс._

Аккуратно сложив письмо, Дафна убрала его в сумку, туда же отправив и свой дневник. Почувствовав на себе томительный взгляд Трейси, она повернулась к подруге, смотревшей на нее так, словно та только что на ее глазах призналась, что любит Хагрида.  
- Что?! - раздраженно выпалила Гринграсс, складывая руки на груди и с вызовом глядя в глаза подруге.  
Та хмыкнула, отводя взгляд и ухмыляясь.  
- Ничего. Ты правда думаешь, что он такой тупой, что не знает, сколько тебе лет? И вообще, к чему такая откровенность?.. - вздохнула она, поправляя рукав мантии.  
Дафна, покраснев, растерялась на секунду, после чего произнесла, пожалуй, чересчур эмоционально:  
- А что с того?! Я усыпляю его бдительность, чтобы он тоже отвечал правдиво! Пусть думает, что я дура!  
Трейси закатила глаза, вставая из-за парты, рассмеявшись.

Текущая и последовавшая за ней учебные недели прошли для гриффиндорцев практически без потерь, но и без особых успехов. Каждый из них был ужасно занят: либо отработками, которые только-только должны были подойти к концу, и то не у всех, благодаря их "выступлению" на тесте Снейпа; либо уроками, за которые каждый брался в отсутствие друзей от безысходности и скуки; либо тренировками перед неотвратимо приближающимся первым в этом сезоне матчем по квиддичу. Сильнее всех был загружен, как водится, именно Поттер, на плечах которого лежало, помимо всего прочего, несколько важных дел: продумывание организации их будущего кружка по защите от темных сил, переписка с Дафной, слежка за слизеринцами, которые, на его взгляд, вели себя даже слишком тихо - а это означало, что они непременно задумали что-то мерзкое - и еще кое-что... В общем, дел было невпроворот. За всем этим он никак не мог выкроить время, чтобы, наконец, выполнить свою часть памятного пьяного спора, который он уже проклял не один раз за эти дни.  
Из-за всего этого пятничным вечером, после изнурительной тренировки накануне матча, настроение у него было весьма подавленное: он уже больше недели не мог найти время, чтобы ответить на последнее письмо Дафны... Но он знал, что у него есть дела по-важнее, а принципиально расставлять приоритеты отец приучил его с детства.  
Вздохнув, он скользнул усталым взглядом по стенам коридора, ведущего в Большой Зал. Приближалось время ужина - а голоден он был, как волк. Что, само собой, никак не улучшало его крайне неблагоприятного состояния.  
Чего нельзя было сказать о Драко, который шел рядом, такой же испачканный и промокший после тренировки - за окном лил дождь - как и он сам, но при этом крайне довольный.  
- Ты не мог бы вид хотя бы сделать, что устал? - проворчал Поттер, продолжая смотреть вперед. Драко еще шире улыбнулся и развел руками.  
- Уж лучше ты свой вид поправь. В самом деле, мы ведь не слизеринцы и не по их подземельям идем, чтобы поддерживать их фирменный стиль «обиженных на весь мир», - глянув на своего друга, выражение лица которого ничуть не изменилось, Малфой огорченно вздохнул. - Ты сколько времени проводишь рядом с Сириусом, а до сих пор не научился у него самому главному навыку. Поменьше концентрируйся на негативе, дружище. Даже если его чересчур много, - все так же улыбаясь, добавил блондин. Но, похоже, все это на Гарри не произвело никакого впечатления, что Драко, конечно же, понимал, но ведь нужно было хотя бы одному из них их поддерживать позитивный настрой — иначе, он боялся, что они оба действительно скатятся до уровня слизеринцев. В этот момент их обогнала что-то весело обсуждающая компания с Рейвенкло, и одна из девушек, что шла позади остальных, вдруг притормозила и подошла к гриффиндорцам.  
- Вы же друзья Невилла... Верно? - не с того, ни с сего спросила Гермиона Грейнджер у Драко. Тот удивленно уставился на нее, словно на привидение.  
- Ты умеешь разговаривать? Чудеса случаются, - после короткой паузы, саркастично ответил Малфой и засмеялся. Гермиону это сперва смутило, но она знала, что воспринимать Драко серьезно — значит, попадать к нему же в сети.  
- Я хотела поинтересоваться, сможет ли он сегодня вечером перед сном прийти в библиотеку? Мне нужно ему кое-что отдать, но из-за тяжелого графика уроков встретить его сегодня мне так и не удалось, - пробормотала тихим голосом девушка, потупившись. Малфой, по какой-то одному ему ведомой причине, решил не издеваться дальше над ведьмой, и, немного поразмыслив, ответил:  
- Не знаю, сможет ли, но я ему передам, - коротко бросил блондин, ступая дальше. Гарри, меланхолично наблюдавший за этой сценой, молча двинулся следом. Гермиона закивала, и, пройдя еще несколько метров вместе с гриффиндорцами, побежала вперед, то ли чтобы догнать других рейвенкловцев, то ли чтобы оторваться от не самой уютной для нее компании. Драко никак не успел это прокомментировать: неподалеку от входа в Большой Зал их путь преградила компания мальчишек из Слизерина. Разумеется, это были небезызвестные Нотт, Крэб и Гойл.  
- А вам идет такой вид, ребятки. Сразу понятно, что гриффиндорцам самое место в свинарнике, - вечные телохранители Тео посмеялись и поддержали эту фразу. - Кстати, Малфой. Где-то я твою фамилию недавно слышал. Точно! Похоже, твой старик снова на свободе. Уверен, он жаждет теплой встречи со своим любимым сынком, который отправил в Азкабан собственного отца, как думаешь? - с ухмылкой добавил Нотт. Драко какое-то время продолжал смотреть вперед, словно мимо них, после чего вздохнул, закатив глаза, и посмотрел в глаза слизеринцу.  
- Понятия не имею, Нотт. Почему бы тебе не спросить об этом у него самого? Уверен, после вашего лорда-урода, лизать башмаки тебе все равно придется его прислуге. Поэтому отправляйся-ка ты заниматься тем, что у тебя получается лучше всего! - подмигнув, он хлопнул Тео по плечу, после чего оба гриффиндорца зашагали вперед, обходя слизеринцев. Тео мигом попытался схватить свою палочку из под мантии, но внезапно его остановил Снейп, появившийся словно из ниоткуда.  
- Поттер. Снова доставляешь проблемы моим студентам? - обратился к уходящему брюнету в след. Ответа не последовало, из-за чего лицо Северуса скривилось еще сильнее, но он перевел внимание на Нотта, начав тихо отчитывать его, говоря о том, что тот мог вполне вылететь из Хогвартса, если бы он, Снейп, его не остановил. Наконец, приблизившись почти вплотную ко входу в зал, Драко остановился и придержал Гарри за мантию: он заметил стоявшую возле дверей знакомую женскую фигуру. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд друга, он кивнул в сторону входа в Большой Зал, чтобы Гарри поднял, наконец, взгляд с пола. Тот посмотрел в указанном направлении, мигом изменившись в лице. Малфой хитро улыбнулся.  
- Ну что, дружище... Пора тебе выполнить свое обещание. Вон Гринграсс, вот ты — вперед, - блондин слегка толкнул Гарри в спину, чтобы тот не успел придумать какое-то оправдание, дабы опять перенести это событие на другой раз.  
Чуть не застонав, вырванный из уютных объятий собственных размышлений, Поттер, однако, видимо, все же смирившись со своей участью, тяжело вздохнув, поправил очки и решительно двинулся вперед. Гринграсс, очевидно, не видела его, разговаривая со своей сестрой, а вот Астория приближающегося гриффиндорца заметила сразу: поймав его взгляд на мгновение, она продолжила разговаривать с Дафной, протягивая ей какой-то листок пергамента. На секунду Гарри показалось, что девчонка слегка улыбнулась, но он списал это на игру его воспаленного паранойей воображения. Однако в этот момент произошло нечто еще более странное: Астория, увидев, что он подошел к ним на довольно близкое расстояние, улыбнулась, и, что-то бросив Дафне, шмыгнула в Большой Зал. Ее сестра, вздрогнув, замерла на месте, глядя девочке вслед, явно о чем-то задумавшись.  
Набрав в грудь воздуха, Гарри остановился в паре метров от нее.  
- Эй, Гринграсс... Есть минутка?

****  
Проверив в очередной на этой неделе раз тайник в стене, и не обнаружив там заветного письма, Дафна удрученно вздохнула. Неужели ее ответ спугнул этого таинственного незнакомца? Или, может, Трейси была права, и она все же поступила глупо, случайно выдав ему именно ту информацию, которая ему была нужна?..  
Девушка помотала головой, нахмурившись и направляясь по пустому коридору к лестницам. Нет, это было просто глупо. Ничего особенного она написать не успела. Возможно, конечно, он как раз рассчитывал на то, что она выдаст ему что-то важное, когда он усыпит ее интуицию... Именно то, что она хотела сделать с ним. Могло ли быть так, что он значительно умнее нее?.. Что, если он все это просчитал? Почему ее вообще так беспокоит столь длительное отсутствие ответа?!  
Она сжала кулаки, разозлившись на саму себя. Сперва ее необъяснимая эмоциональность в отношении Поттера, теперь это... Что, черт возьми, с ней творилось?! Дафна не понимала, и решительно отказывалась слушать свою лучшую подругу - та несла только какую-то чушь, чтобы сильнее ее разозлить. Что она вообще могла знать?..  
И все же, почему нет ответа?..  
Поглощенная этими мыслями, Дафна не заметила, как вышла в коридор, заполненный студентами, направлявшимися на ужин в Большой Зал. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, она стремительно двинулась ко входу, откуда в этот момент вышел Нотт со своей свитой. К счастью, однокурсник ограничился лишь косым взглядом, брошенным в ее сторону - после известного случая пару недель назад ни он, ни его "телохранители" к ней не приближались. И это ее вполне устраивало.  
Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись сама себе, она хотела было вернуться к размышлениям, но не успела: кто-то схватил ее за запястье, резко разворачивая лицом к себе.  
- Дафна! Ты слышала последние новости? - выпалила взбудораженная Астория, глядя на сестру, которая, казалось, чуть не упала в обморок от неожиданности.  
- Ты... - побледнев и выдернув рукав мантии из цепкой девичьей хватки, выдохнула Дафна, отходя чуть в сторону от входа в зал. - Еще раз так сделаешь, и маме придется отдать весь твой гардероб на благотворительность!..  
- Да, да... - отмахнулась девочка, все так же довольно улыбаясь. - Ты представляешь?! Нет, ты даже представить не можешь! Ты просто упадешь...  
- Да в чем дело? Говори уже, - нахмурившись, произнесла Дафна, с опаской глядя на младшую сестру.  
Та, вдохнув поглубже, затараторила, понизив голос:  
- Я - гений! Я - чертов гений, сестренка! Я придумала, как вычислить твоего тайного поклонника! - она замолчала, ожидая реакции пятикурсницы. Та, в свою очередь, скептично приподняла бровь, сложив руки на груди.  
- И как же?  
- О, очень просто! Я составила для тебя список всех возможных кандидатур... - она на секунду посмотрела ей за спину, словно заметив там что-то или кого-то, но, по-видимому, решив, что это не стоит ее внимания, тут же вновь перевела взгляд на Дафну. - Вот, держи! - она извлекла из кармана мантии слегка помятый лист пергамента, протягивая его старшей сестре, которая, не выказывая любопытства, взяла его в руку, окидывая безразличным взглядом. - Их не так уж много! Точнее сказать, совсем немного... Я подумала, что ты лучше знаешь этих ребят, и сможешь сама определить, кто наиболее вероятно подходит. Но это точно кто-то из них. И... - она понизила голос почти до шепота, подмигивая ей. - Не спеши вычеркивать Поттера. Сага сказала, что он был очень сильно занят всю неделю... - таинственно прошептала она, и, широко улыбнувшись, шмыгнула в зал, оставив шокированную Дафну стоять в одиночестве.  
Слизеринка пораженно уставилась на пергамент, а именно на подчеркнутую рукой Астории третью сверху строчку: "Гарри Поттер, Гриффиндор, пятый курс."  
Неужели это все-таки был Поттер?.. Нет, этого просто не могло...  
- Эй, Гринграсс... Есть минутка?  
В который раз за столь короткий промежуток времени она вздрогнула, решив на секунду, что ей послышалось. Нет, этим вечером судьба точно решила довести ее до сердечного приступа... Что ж, по крайней мере, она умрет молодой.  
Стоп. Что?.. Поттер?!  
Резко обернувшись, она уставилась широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами на гриффиндорца, мокрого и выпачканного, глядевшего на нее с наглой, очаровательной улыбкой.  
Очаровательной?.. Гринграсс, да какого?!  
Спохватившись, наконец, она выхватила палочку, направив ее на своего врага.  
- Чего тебе надо, Поттер? - выпалила она, побледнев. Что-то здесь было не так. У него в руках не было палочки, и, похоже, не собирался ее атаковать... Тогда зачем она ему понадобилась?..  
- Спокойно, я не вооружен, - примирительно произнес он, поднимая руки в верх и демонстрируя пустые ладони. В этот момент ее рука дрогнула - она чуть было не заколдовала его сию же секунду. Прищурившись, она взяла себя в руки, глубоко вздохнув и постаравшись успокоиться. Когда дело касалось Поттера, ей нужна была холодная и спокойная голова. Однако, по какой-то неведомой для нее причине, в последнее время это становилось все более проблематично в его присутствии.  
- Я повторяю вопрос: чего тебе надо, Поттер? - холодно спросила она, не сводя взгляда с его зеленых глаз, с усмешкой глядевших на нее из-под стекол очков.  
- Да ничего особенного. Я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить, - не опуская рук, вполне мирно и вежливо произнес он. Ох, дело точно не к добру.  
- И о чем же? - не сводя с него палочки, протянула она.  
Тот улыбнулся, опуская руки.  
- Как насчет сходить со мной в Хогсмид в следующие выходные?  
Несколько секунд она не двигалась. Трудно было сказать, что происходило в голове у девушки, но Гарри мог сказать точно: ничего хорошего.  
- _Что_ ты сказал? - тихо, едва слышно переспросила она.  
- Я спросил: как насчет сходить со мной... - закончить он не успел: с кончика ее палочки сорвался ослепительный белый луч, ударивший его в лицо. Поттер упал на колено, руками закрыв глаза и застонав: очки слетели, упав на каменный пол и разбившись.  
Немногие студенты, включая Драко, мигом доставшего палочку из-за пояса, еще остававшиеся в коридоре, замерли, наблюдая за разворачивающимся спектаклем.  
- Знаешь, что... - злобно прошипела девушка, подходя к Гарри и наклоняясь, но в этот момент она осеклась: он убрал руку от глаз, и она увидела результат своего заклинания: его веки покрылись жуткого вида ожогами, а глаза смотрели куда-то мимо нее. На секунду жалость сдавила что-то внутри нее, и это разозлило ее еще сильнее. Она не знала, что говорить и что делать. С одной стороны, она, наконец, отомстила Поттеру за все его выходки, начиная с первого сентября... С другой - это совсем не принесло ей удовлетворения. А с третьей - тот сводящий с ума коктейль чувств, что она испытывала, глядя на ослепленного гриффиндорца, стоявшего перед ней на колене и абсолютно беззащитного, взбесил ее еще сильнее. Поглощенная вихрем эмоций, она словно наблюдала со стороны за тем, как она наклонилась, впервые прикоснувшись к лицу Поттеру, и, взяв его за подбородок, направив невидящий взгляд на себя, насмешливо произнесла:  
- Я согласна, при одном условии: только если завтра Гриффиндор выиграет матч. Удачи, - довольно хмыкнула она, отходя от него и ловя на себе изумленный взгляд Малфоя, который уже подскочил к другу, помогая ему встать. Развернувшись на каблуках, девушка стремительно рванула в Большой Зал, не оборачиваясь.  
Закинув руку Гарри на плечи, Драко помог другу встать на ноги. Вокруг стояли шокированные увиденным студенты. Действительно, кто бы мог подумать, что такое возможно во время ужина в Большом Зале? Да еще и чтобы девчонка сотворила такое с самим Гарри Поттером?  
Проводив взглядом убегающую Гринграсс, пока та не скрылась за приоткрытыми дверьми Большого Зала, Драко фыркнул.  
- Чокнутая, - бросил он ей вслед, однако, поразмыслив секунду, мигом остыл и пожал плечами. - Ну да ладно. Ты ведь это заслужил, за столько-то лет, - усмехнувшись, добавил Малфой, и, развернувшись, все так же придерживая Гарри, зашагал в сторону ближайшего поворота из коридора. Необходимо было срочно добраться до больничного крыла. Редкие студенты, опаздывавшие или пропустившие ужин, попадавшиеся им по пути, останавливались, глядя на Гарри — кто-то с интересом, кто-то — сочувственно, а кто-то с удовольствием. Снейп, который видел все это, решил сделать вид, что ничего не заметил.  
Драко и Гарри, наконец, добрались до коридора, который вел к обители мадам Помфри.  
- Да не три ты глаза, хуже только будет, - сделал замечание Драко, поморщившись. В ответ ничего внятного он не получил, только злобное шипение, в котором еле-еле можно было разобрать предложение Малфою пойти, куда подальше. Посмеявшись, Драко, дойдя до входа в больничное крыло, открыл дверь, пнув ее ногой, на что мадам Помфри тут же отреагировала:  
- Что такое?! Вы уже совсем ополоумели... А, это опять вы? - вздохнула она, выйдя из соседней комнаты, и сложила руки на поясе. - Ни недели без вас не проходит, что вы опять учудили?! - женщина явно была недовольна своими гостями. Гарри по-прежнему слепо смотрел куда-то вперед, пытаясь не трогать болящие и зудящие веки. Драко же, усадив своего друга на больничную койку, подошел к целительнице.  
- Ну что вы так сразу, вы слишком плохого мнения о нас. Весьма ошибочного! - с улыбкой заговорил блондин. Женщина мигом прервала его, пригрозив пальцем.  
- Ты мне тут зубы не заговаривай, - она перевела взгляд на Поттера, мигом изменившись в лице. - Что произошло? - сразу позабыв о желании читать молодым людям нотации, она поспешно подошла к гриффиндорцу.  
- Эм... Неудачный эксперимент, - лаконично ответил Драко, подойдя к другу и вставая рядом с мадам Помфри. Та, начав осматривать глаза Гарри, хлопнула того по руке, которая в очередной раз потянулась к лицу.  
- Из разряда "споткнулся и упал, получив при этом десять переломов и двадцать порезов"? - скептично спросила она, покачав головой. Малфой еле сдержал смешок.  
- Ну да, что-то типа того, - подтвердил он, улыбнувшись пониманию со стороны Помфри. Не в первый раз ведь.  
Женщина тяжело вздохнула.  
- Ладно. Поттер, ложись на кровать, а ты, - она посмотрела на Малфоя, - следи, чтобы он не трогал глаза, - с этими словами, женщина отошла к своему столу, вокруг которого располагались стеллажи с различными склянками и свитками. Драко уселся на стул рядом с Гарри, и, достав свою палочку, направил ее на руки своего друга. Несколькими движениями он сковал конечности Поттера, который сразу же это почувствовал, когда вновь захотел протереть глаза.  
- Какого черта, Малфой? Страх потерял? - прошипел он. В ответ Гарри услышал только легкий смешок, и, вздохнув, смирился со своей участью.  
- Ну ты скажи хоть, что она тебе там прошептала то? Согласилась? - поинтересовался, наконец, Драко, нарушив молчание. Поттер ответил не сразу, пытаясь бороться с болезненными ощущениями в глазах.  
- Согласилась.  
- Да ладно?! - перебил его Малфой, радостно вскрикивая.  
- При условии, что Гриффиндор победит в предстоящем матче по квиддичу. - закончил Гарри и замолчал. Его друг тоже притих.  
- Вот ведь наглая дрянь, - отреагировал он, пряча свою палочку в карман. - Прости. - добавил Драко, вспоминая, о ком идет речь. Повисла тишина, и в этот момент к койке подошла мадам Помфри, держа в руках бинт и несколько баночек с сомнительного вида жидкостью.  
- В сторону, брысь отсюда, - приказала она Драко, от чего тот буквально соскочил со стула. Сначала она чем-то смочила ожоги Гарри, после чего, смочив марлевую повязку несколькими жидкостями из разных склянок, наложила ему на глаза и слегка прижала. Замотав все это дело бинтом, образовавшим повязку вокруг головы Поттера, она взяла склянки с тумбочки и с жалостью посмотрела на Гарри.  
- Не снимать эту повязку сутки. Мне все равно, для чего тебе будут нужны глаза, но если ты снимешь ее раньше, проблемы со зрением у тебя останутся на куда больший срок, вплоть до месяца, - предупредила женщина и отошла в соседнее помещение. Драко, усаживаясь обратно на стул рядом с кушеткой, вздохнул.  
- Ну что ж... - он бодро хлопнул в ладоши. - Похоже, пора учиться управлять метлой вслепую, - с улыбкой сказал он. Гарри же при этой мысли скривился.  
- Если мистер Поттер оставит марлевую повязку на двадцать четыре часа, то эффекты заклинания должны полностью пройти через два-три дня! - сказала мадам Помфри, вновь показавшись в кабинете и записывая что-то у себя в бумагах.  
- Ты, так или иначе, останешься с плохой видимостью, - резюмировал блондин, и, отведя взгляд в окно, задумался.  
- Она меня недооценивает. Выиграть матч, значит? - на лице у Поттера появился азартный оскал. - Легко.  
- Да запросто, черт возьми! Утрем нос это напыщенной курице!.. - Малфой осекся, но, увидев, что Гарри никак не отреагировал, ухмыльнулся. - Ты, главное, глаза не трогай, хотя ты и не сможешь, - хмыкнул Драко, глядя на то, как отчаянно пытается пошевелить руками Гарри.  
- Я знал, что от нее стоит ожидать чего-то подобного. Но не настолько же... - наконец, тихо, чтобы целительница не услышала, заговорил Поттер. - Она была на взводе еще до того, как я к ней подошел. Похоже, я все-таки выбрал неудачный момент: видимо, ей что-то сказала Астория, что-то, что насторожило ее. А когда еще и я подошел, то она и вовсе выглядела, будто увидела Слинявуса голым, - закончил он.  
- Ну, значит, не повезло. Тебе стоило решить этот вопрос уже давно, сам ведь тянул резину. Ну да ладно, неважно. Зато из этого мы извлекли еще кое-что. Гринграсс явно уже не та хладнокровная стерва, какой была раньше. Обрати внимание, как она теряется, как только ты появляешься рядом, - с ухмылкой ответил Малфой.  
Гарри ухмыльнулся в ответ, задумавшись. Возможно, все действительно не так уж плохо складывалось...

Итак, друзья, я вернулся спустя почти месяц. Так получилось, что в свете последних геополитических событий в связи с моей работой у меня было крайне мало времени на фанфик. Помимо того, бета, найденная мной, не оправдала моих ожиданий, просто протянув резину, и поэтому написание сильно затянулось. В качестве компенсации для самых заинтересованных читателей я сделал эту главу примерно на 30% длиннее предыдущих.

Теперь о следующих главах. По определенным причинам я пока могу выкладывать продолжение только по пятницам. Соответственно, я постараюсь дописать седьмую главу до следующей пятницы, но может не получиться - я сейчас нахожусь не в своей стране, далеко от дома, поэтому обстоятельства не очень играют мне на руку. В любом случае, могу вас уверить: фанфик не заброшен и даже не приостановлен, работа идет и будет продолжаться и дальше. Темпы работы зависят во многом и от вас: каждый отзыв, даже короткий, сильно мотивирует меня продолжать, и работать быстрее.

Также для тех, кто, возможно, подумает, что развитие сюжета идет слишком медленно (во всяком случае, мне иногда так кажется), сообщаю: эта глава была последней из "вводных", начиная со следующей начнется развитие, собственно, основной сюжетной линии фанфика.

Спасибо, что остаетесь со мной! До встречи в пятницу!


	7. Chapter 7: Предательство

Спасибо за отзыв, впредь буду добавлять разделение! :)

1111111111111111111111111111111

- Поверить не могу, что он все же решился на это... - пробормотал Невилл, глядя на центр поля, где сейчас стояли друг против друга две сборные Хогвартса по квиддичу - Гриффиндора и Слизерина.

- Да уж... Но, с другой стороны, чего ты ожидал? Это - Гарри, ты же не думал, что он уступит Гринграсс? - хмыкнул Рон, глядя в том же направлении.

Гарри стоял справа от капитана сборной Гриффиндора - Анджелины Джонсон - и выглядел абсолютно умиротворенно. Казалось, тот факт, что он совершенно не различал лица игроков, как своей команды, так и слизеринской, абсолютно не волновал его. Чего нельзя было сказать о темнокожей девушке - она явно сильно нервничала, и, похоже, уже жалела о том, что выпустила Поттера на поле в этот день.

- Так-то оно так... Надеюсь, его план сработает. Мне бы не хотелось выслушивать "остроты" слизеринцев весь оставшийся год... - пробормотал Невилл, впрочем, уверенный в том, что раз Гарри придумал, как выиграть этот матч - значит, от его выиграет.

- Я даже не сомневаюсь в этом. Когда планы Гарри проваливались?

- И-и... Игра начинается! - громогласно возвестил Ли Джордан, бессменный комментатор всех хогвартских игр. - Квоффл оказывается в руках Алиссии Спиннет! Она с легкостью обводит Джексона, пас Джонсон - великолепному капитану сборной Гриффиндора, и, к тому же, весьма привлекательной...

- Джордан! - послышался возмущенный выкрик профессора МакГонагалл, как обычно, стоявшей рядом с Ли, чтобы не давать тому выходить за рамки дозволенного.

- Простите, профессор... Итак, квоффл в руках Белл! Ох, какой уворот от бладжера! Опасный момент... Белл устремляется к воротам соперника, ей преграждают путь загонщики Слизерина... Пас на Поттера! И-и... Поттер открывает счет! 10:0 в пользу Гриффиндора! - завопил Джордан, стараясь перекрыть ликующий рев, доносившийся с гриффиндорских трибун.

- Подумать только, невероятно! Ловец команды забивает гол! Это, я вам скажу, не мелкие слизеринские пакости, потрясающе хитрый ход!

- ДЖОРДАН!

- Простите, простите, профессор! Итак, квоффл вновь в руках Джонсон! Она обходит Пьюси, пас на Белл... И-и... Черт возьми! Какое попадание! Фред Уизли точным попаданием бладжера выводит из строя охотницу Слизерина, Виолетту Ричмонд! А тем временем Поттер обходит вратаря слизеринской сборной, Теодора Нотта, и-и... Забивает второй гол! Невероятно, друзья! Похоже, Гарри Поттер сегодня решил сыграть в необычной для себя роли! Это просто нечто!

Рон и Невилл молча наблюдали за происходящим, разинув рты. То же самое делали большинство гриффиндорцев на их трибуне, да что там — вообще большая часть всех присутствовавших на матче студентов. Наконец, придя в себя после очередной острой фразочки комментатора, ребята переглянулись.

- Ты это видел?... - спросил Уизли. На трибунах творилось нечто необычное. Кто-то кричал, поддерживая свои команды, кто-то свистел, пытаясь деморализовать команду противника, но большинство затаив дыхание следило Поттера. Все же слухи молниеносно распространялись по школе, и все уже к утру знали, что Гарри вряд ли сможет играть, однако он на их глазах уже забил два гола...

- Видел, - помедлив, кивнул Лонгботтом, тряхнув головой, словно выходя из шока. - Я понятия не имею, как ему это удалось, но, похоже, Гринграсс опять облажалась, - закончил он. Рон его уже не слушал, продолжая наблюдать за игрой. В то же время на трибунах напротив них, где сидели студенты Слизерина, Дафна не могла поверить своим глазам. Ее лучшая подруга с тревогой переводила взгляд с не на Поттера и обратно. Удивление быстро перешло в ярость. Сжимая свою палочку в руках, девушка ее чуть не сломала, впрочем, вовремя одернув себя и немного успокоившись — по крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

- Он издевается надо мной, - прошипела старшая Гринграсс. Трейси кинула на нее осторожный взгляд. - Этот ублюдок издевается надо мной. Мало того, что он никому не сказал, кто с ним это сделал, но он еще и решил показать, что даже без зрения может обыграть нас... - несмотря на разгневанный голос, в нем отчетливо были слышны пораженческие нотки.

- Успокойся, - заговорила, наконец, Дэвис. - Может это просто удача, матч ведь только начался. Уверена, он не сможет долго продолжать в таком темпе, - произнесла Трейси уверенным, но дрогнувшим под конец фразы голосом. Чего-чего, а упорства и выносливости у Поттера было, хоть отбавляй.

Трибуны вновь взорвались ревом — Кэти Белл чуть не забила еще один гол, но промахнулась. - Не паникуй раньше времени, в общем. Наши игроки не шибко хуже, - уже совсем тихо закончила Трейси. Дафну, похоже, это совсем не убедило. Она опустила взгляд себе под ноги. Могло показаться, что она отчасти уже смирилась с этим. В конце концов, когда ей удавалось обыграть Поттера?

- И Джонсон забивает очередной гол! 50:10 в пользу Гриффиндора! Похоже, Поттер решил забыть про снитч, оставив заботу о нем капитану сборной Слизерина! Какая игра! Это невероятно, друзья! Четыре охотника против двух - это настоящий разгром! - продолжал в экстазе вопить Ли, не веря своим глазам, как и большая часть стадиона. Обычно подобная практика никогда не использовалась в квиддиче, хотя это и не было против правил - однако, судя по всему, то, что другие назвали бы грязной игрой, Поттер считал тактическим превосходством. С другой стороны, те, кто знал о том, что он почти ничего не видит, не могли назвать это жульничеством - напротив, это было гениальным ходом со стороны ловца команды Гриффиндора.

- 60:10! Ворота Слизерина буквально разрываются от влетающих мячей! Если змеюки...

- Мистер Джордан, это последнее предупреждение!..

- Прошу прощения, профессор! Так вот, если сборная Слизерина не исправит положение в ближайшее время, или же Моррисон не поймает снитч, игру можно считать заведомо завершенной!.. 70:10! Это феноменально, дорогие друзья!..

Гарри ухмыльнулся, описав круг почета вокруг колец Слизерина и устремившись в сторону ворот своей команды. Его план сработал безупречно: хоть у него и не было шансов разглядеть снитч, он с трудом, но видел квоффл, и без труда выполнял роль четвертого охотника. Судя по всему, слизеринцы были в курсе его проблемы со зрением, и рассчитывали на быструю и легкую победу сегодня - однако то, что сейчас происходило на поле, абсолютно деморализовало их.

Показав большой палец летевшей навстречу Анджелине, он резко развернулся, сделав «бочку», чтобы увернуться от бладжера, и перехватил квоффл, посланный Алиссией в его сторону.

Рон во всю поддерживал команду Гриффиндора, присоединившись к другим болельщикам на трибуне. Невилл же вел себя немного спокойнее, но тоже с удовольствием наблюдал унизительный разгром Слизерина. Гринграсс точно не ожидала такого развития событий, никто не ожидал. Однако все шло именно так, как задумал Гарри: сборная Гриффиндора вела с большим отрывом. Трибуны Слизерина начали затихать с четвертым голом, а на момент седьмого и вовсе замолчали. Кто-то неодобрительно поглядывал на Дафну, явно виня девушку в происходящем. Однако ее это, судя по-всему, нисколько не беспокоило. Усевшись нормально на своем месте, выпрямив спину, она внимательно наблюдала за матчем, не теряя надежды, что Моррисон все-таки сможет поймать снитч. Это, пожалуй, была ее последней надеждой. Уже было очевидно, что Поттер способен не только летать на метле вслепую, но и играть не хуже своих товарищей по команде. Создавалось такое впечатление, что попытка подрыва духа команды Гриффиндора принесла абсолютно противоположные результаты. Трейси уже ничего не говорила — при таком счете любые комментарии по поводу того, что еще не все потеряно, выглядели бы глупо. Профессор Снейп, сидящий на одной трибуне с МакГонагалл, спокойно наблюдал за ходом матча, хотя и он не мог понять, как отпрыску Поттера удается вытворять подобное. Он сам прекрасно видел, что пятикурсница сделала с его глазами. Он также разговаривал с мадам Помфри, которая уверяла, что Гарри не сможет участвовать в игре. Похоже, этот мальчишка снова превзошел все ожидания. Снова... В памяти Снейпа пролетели какие-то неприятные воспоминания, из-за чего лицо он нахмурился. Заметив это краем глаза, МакГонагалл слегка улыбнулась. Теперь она уже не жалела о том, что выпустила Гарри на поле.

- Если все пойдет так и дальше, то мы просто обязаны будем быть там, когда Дафне придется заговорить с ним, - вдруг, не отводя глаз от происходящего на поле, сказал Уизли. Невилл усмехнулся.

- Это точно. Уверен, ей уже сейчас, мягко говоря, не по себе., - подметил Лонгботтом, сложив руки на груди. И он был прав: хотя старшая Гринграсс больше и не подавала виду, что ее что-то беспокоит, но внутри словно извергался вулкан. Она сверлила взглядом Мальчика-Который-Выжил так, словно пыталась наложить на него проклятие. В очередной раз все пошло не так, как она хотела. Все снова обернулось в его пользу.

- 130:10 в пользу Гриффиндора! Что ж, дорогие друзья, сейчас можно с уверенностью сказать: единственная надежда Слизерина на победу - если Моррисону удастся поймать снитч в ближайшие минуты! Очередной гол команды Гриффиндора!..

Трибуны взорвались овациями. Гарри довольно ухмыльнулся, подлетев к своим кольцам и лениво зависнув перед ними, осматривая поле перед собой.

- Прохлаждаешься? - хмыкнул Малфой, подлетая к нему и останавливаясь рядом. - Должен отдать тебе должное, дружище: это даже не разгром, это унижение.

- Ну а чего они ожидали? - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Поттер, поправляя волосы, упавшие на глаза. - Если Гринграсс думала, что ее дурацкое заклинание помешает нам стереть этих клоунов в порошок, у меня для нее плохие новости.

- Ну да, ну да, - покивал Драко, довольно улыбаясь. - Похоже, свидание с ней ты себе уже обеспечил.

- Посмотрим, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, срываясь с места.

- 170:10! Теперь Слизерину не поможет даже снитч - им нужно забить как минимум два гола, чтобы поимка снитча принесла им победу!

Драко, усмехнувшись, вернулся на свое место, довольно посмотрев в сторону слизеринских трибун. Там, тем временем, повисла уже совсем гробовая тишина: кто-то отвел взгляды, кто-то уткнулся в книги, кто-то перешептывался между собой, поглядывая на Дафну. Похоже, все сошлись во мнении, что раз она якобы "обеспечила" победу для Слизерина, то она же и виновата в том, что этого теперь не случится. Конечно, до сих пор оставался снитч, но почему-то и это не вселяло никакой надежды. Трейси попыталась дотронуться до плеча своей подруги, но та нервно оттолкнула руку. Больше Дэвс не пыталась тревожить ее, а переключилась на соседних зрителей, которые уже начали в голос обсуждать то, как опростоволосилась Гринграсс.

Игра, похоже, затягивалась. Слизерину удалось забить гол лишь единожды, против восемнадцати мячей Гриффиндора. Это провал.

Наконец, полностью расслабившись, Дафна откинулась на спинке сиденья и тяжело вздохнула, протерев лицо рукой. Почему-то в этот момент промелькнула мысль о побеге, но она тут же ее отбросила. В самом деле, это было бы уже совсем на нее не похоже. Но, с другой стороны, она понимала, что вляпалась по самое не хочу. Словно прочитав мысли Малфоя, она прошептала:

- Унижение... - Дафна уставилась куда-то в пространство перед собой, словно уже смирившись с поражением. В это время трибуны вновь оживились: матч продолжался, а слизеринцы, судя по-всему, и не хотели сдаваться. МакГонагалл что-то увлеченно обсуждала с Синистрой. Похоже, женщина была настолько довольна этой игрой, что уже махнула рукой на комментарии Джордана. А трибуны Гриффиндора и вовсе не переставали сотрясать восторженные выкрики. Похоже, за такую мастерскую "слепую" игру Поттера его однокурсники уже были готовы простить ему все его грехи в школе.

- Моррисон заметил снитч! Он устремляется к кольцам Гриффиндора! Тем временем, Поттер забивает очередной гол! 190:10! Надеюсь, Моррисон не настолько туп, что... Ай! Пардон, пардон, профессор! Моррисон ловит снитч! Гриффиндор выигрывает со счетом 200:160! Сокрушительная победа!

Трибуны взревели в ликовании. Радовались все, кроме слизеринцев: игра действительно получилась невероятно зрелищной - некоторые уже называли этот матч лучшим за последние пять лет.

Тем временем, сборная Гриффиндора сформировала в воздухе "клин", в центре которого был Поттер, которого вся команда безоговорочно считала звездой матча. Семь игроков совершили круг почета вокруг поля, вблизи трибун. Гарри ухмыльнулся, на секунду заметив Дафну: девушка выглядела бледной и напуганной, явно понимая, во что влипла. Она не могла не сдержать своего обещания - принципиальность не позволит. И Гарри это знал.

- Браво, мистер Поттер, - улыбнулась МакГонагалл, пожимая руку гриффиндорскому ловцу в гостиной их факультета. - В качестве поощрения, я освобождаю вас от занятий в понедельник. Завтра же загляните в больничное крыло - вам необходимо долечить глаза. Что касается остальных, - она обвела взглядом гриффиндорцев, уже было приготовившихся отметить победу их сборной, но затихших под взглядом декана. Однако Минерва мягко улыбнулась, произнеся:

- Можете отдыхать до часа ночи. Но чтобы не слишком громко! - под одобрительный гул голосов она развернулась и покинула гостиную.

В этот момент непонятно откуда выскочил Малфой, по-прежнему одетый в свою квиддичную форму. Держа в одной руке метлу, а другой схватив Поттера за шею, он громко засмеялся.

- Еще как отдохнем, спасибо! - крикнул в след уходящей МакГонагалл.

- У тебя вся форма грязная, испачкаешь тут все! - раздраженно выкрикнула Ромильда Вейн. Вратаря, судя по-всему, это вообще не волновало и он лишь отмахнулся от девушки, как от назойливой мухи, кидая свою метлу в одно из кресел.

- Великолепная игра получилась! Чего бы я сейчас только не отдал, лишь бы заглянуть в гостиную Слизерина, - взбудоражено выпалил Драко, улыбаясь так, словно выиграл, как минимум, кубок мира по Квиддичу. Стоявший неподалеку Рон понимающе ухмыльнулся.

- Да уж. Гарри, не забудь спросить у своей сестры потом, что там творилось, - сказал рыжеволосый волшебник и потянулся за стаканом с соком. Поттер перевел взгляд на Малфоя, проведя рукой по его мантии.

- А и правда, ты чего такой грязный? С метлы свалился? - хмыкнул он.

- Да так, ерунда, - неожиданно смутился Драко, отведя взгляд. Невилл рассмеялся, хлопая блондина по плечу.

- О-о, ты же ничего не видел... Наш Малфой вдруг решил, что он - ловец, пока вы насиловали ворота Слизерина. Это закончилось фееричной бочкой в сантиметре над землей, когда он понял, что снитч, который он увидел — плод его больного воображения... Короче говоря, он проехался спиной по газону, и это — финал истории о том, как мы пропустили единственный гол, - улыбнулся староста. Невилл, Рон и Гарри расхохотались, и Малфой, не выдержав, присоединился к ним. Еще около четверти часа в гостиной сохранялась относительная тишина, которая постепенно заменялась нарастающим гвалтом. Старшекурсники уже «накрывали столы» - впрочем, еды на них толком и не было. Студенты младших курсов занимались, кто чем — им, конечно, было не так весело, как их старшим товарищам.

- Я уж не знаю, каково ей там сейчас, - начал Драко, взмахом палочки притягивая четыре бутылки сливочного пива, - но, думаю, что не очень здорово. Как бы слизеринцы не устроили ей линчевание. Все-таки проиграть, как они думали, неполной команде без ловца - это действительно позор. Да еще и с таким счетом...

- Это точно, - кивнул Рон, беря свою бутылку в руки. - Смотри, Гарри, как бы она при встречи не шлепнула тебя «Авадой»... Мне кажется, до этого уже недалеко.

- Да ладно, как будто в первый раз... - шутливо отмахнулся Поттер. - Ладно, веселитесь, пойду передохну немного, - Гарри протер рукой все еще плохо видящие глаза — очки он сегодня не надевал, потому что принципиальной разницы в таком состоянии не было, они даже мешали. Улыбнувшись и махнув рукой Анджелине, поднявший бокал с чем-то, подозрительно напоминавшим огневиски, в его честь, он направился к их любимому углу гостиной возле камина, с разворота упав на диван и закинув ногу на ногу, поставив свою бутылку сливочного пива на столик. Конечно, он знал, что поступил правильно, но теперь осознание того, что ему придется еще неделю-другую ходить в таком состоянии, подпортило сладостный вкус изящной победы. Кроме того, ему понравилось играть в роли охотника: Гарри всегда предпочитал быть в центре действия, а не наблюдателем. После этой игры он даже немного жалел, что лучше него сборная ловца не найдет. Не то, чтобы это было высокомерно, думать так — это была объективная данность.

Поттер вздохнул, потянувшись к столику. В гостиной заиграла музыка — «Нечистая Сила», любимая группа близнецов. Судя по всему, Фред и Джордж умудрились где-то раздобыть магическую музыкальную шкатулку. Впрочем, зная этих двоих, можно было предположить, что они, скорее, сделали ее сами.

Гриффиндорцы пребывали в полнейшей эйфории, но Гарри такая обстановка совсем не радовала — он не был большим фанатом музыки. Да и вообще, по большому счету, музыку не любил — она мешала ему думать. Впрочем, настраивать против себя весь факультет сейчас было бы ошибкой — нужно было радоваться, что их победа хотя бы частично вернула позитивное к нему отношение среди гриффиндорцев. В конце концов, это неплохой кредит для будущих совершений...

Ухмыльнувшись, Гарри достал из кармана перо и кусок пергамента, положив его к себе на колено. Из-за навалившихся дел он так и не успел ответить на письмо Дафны, которое получил уже неделю назад — пожалуй, если он напишет письмо сейчас, то это отведет от него хотя бы часть подозрений. Разумеется, он понимал, что на данный момент он был подозреваемым номер один: интервалы между письмами слишком явно соответствовали уровню его, Поттера, занятости. Не ожидает же она, что он станет писать ей ответ во время гриффиндорской вечеринки? Нет, от ведь должен сначала вдоволь насытиться вниманием к своей персоне и славой, полученной в результате унижения Слизерина... Кажется, он ничего не упустил.

Гарри довольно ухмыльнулся. Пожалуй, это было идеальным вариантом. К тому же, это также собьет ее с толку, если она думает, что незнакомец учится на Гриффиндоре. В такой обстановке едва ли кто-то станет писать романтическое... Ну, или, по крайней мере, довольно интимное письмо.

Но был один момент, который его смущал. Астория... Насколько ему было известно, Сага имела на нее огромное влияние, и едва ли младшая Гринграсс что-то предприняла бы без ведома его сестры. С другой стороны, тот взгляд в коридоре, брошенный девчонкой в его сторону... И реакция Дафны. Могло ли быть так, что их сестры решили помочь Дафне «вычислить» его? Конечно, Сага давно догадалась, с кем Гринграсс ведет переписку. А если догадалась Сага, то и Астория была в курсе. Имело ли смысл вообще писать ответное письмо, в таком случае?..

Он мотнул головой, вздохнув. Нет, Поттер, ты слишком много думаешь... В конце концов, раз уж начал это, нужно идти до конца.

Разложив пергамент на колене, он, вспомнив содержание последнего письма Дафны, сосредоточился и начал писать ответ.

_Привет._

_Не удивлен, что ты так относишься к ним. Эта четверка приучила всю школу к тому, что они — идиоты и ублюдки, которым нельзя доверять. Так что я тебя здесь прекрасно понимаю._

_Я видел твою стычку с Поттером в коридоре вчера. Неплохо ты его приложила — я слышал, что в ближайшие месяцы у него будут большие проблемы со зрением. Но, полагаю, он заслужил это? Надеюсь, что да. Хотя нужно признать: то, что он выкинул сегодня на матче — это сильно._

_Что касается твоего вопроса — я старше тебя. Сама понимаешь, не могу написать, насколько, и когда я родился. Скажи, какой твой любимый предмет в школьном курсе? И, поскольку эти вопросы связаны довольно тесно, кто твой любимый преподаватель? Лично мне сильнее всего нравятся продвинутые чары. Мне нравится постигать глубинную суть магии, те материи, которые находятся за пределами понимания простого волшебника. Мой любимый преподаватель — профессор МакГонагалл, я считаю, что она весьма справедлива по сравнению с другими учителями, и отлично подает материал. Что скажешь о себе?_

_Незнакомец._

Едва он поставил точку, как почувствовал, что рядом с ним кто-то присел. Впопыхах сложив письмо и убрав его в карман, он повернулся, чтобы окинуть нежданного «гостя» недовольным взглядом плохо видящих глаз, но вместо этого он вздрогнул от неожиданности: рядом с ним сидела, улыбаясь, Джинни Уизли. Судя по румянцу на щеках и блеску в глазах, а также пустому бокалу, поставленному на столик рядом с его бутылкой, она уже успела отведать то, что пили старшекурсники.

- Привет. Чего скучаешь? - весело спросила она, провожая взглядом письмо, которое Мальчик-Котрый-Выжил столь поспешно спрятал.

Гарри натянуто улыбнулся в ответ — обычно он был рад любой женской компании, но сейчас почему-то настроения на общение с противоположным полом у него не было совсем. Бьющая в уши музыка и гвалт беснующихся гриффиндорцев ничуть не улучшили ситуацию.

- Кто сказал, что я скучаю? - хмыкнул он, обаятельно улыбнувшись. Девушка пододвинулась к нему вплотную — он почувствовал ее дыхание у себя на щеке.

- Ну, порой и говорить ничего не нужно — твой вид говорит сам за себя... Что могло испортить настроение нашему чемпиону? - прошептала она ему на ухо, улыбнувшись и облокотившись о спинку дивана, подперев голову рукой. Гарри, прерывисто вздохнув, потянулся к бутылке, открыв ее и одним махом осушив ее наполовину.

- А как ты думаешь? Я даже не могу видеть тебя, не говоря уже обо всех остальных...

- Но ведь видеть совсем не обязательно, - вновь прошептала она. Он почувствовал ее руку на своем бедре. - Да и кто еще тебе сейчас нужен? - аромат ее духов вскружил ему голову, и Гарри, забывшись на секунду, с удивлением обнаружил, что целует Джинни Уизли, обнявшую его за шею. Разумеется, этот поцелуй не был его первым, и определенно не был худшим... Пожалуй, одним из лучших. Углубив поцелуй, он повернулся к ней в пол оборота, почувствовав, как ее рука скользнула вверх...

- Джинни?! Какого хрена?! - возмущенный голос Колина Криви вырвал его из забвения, заставив оторваться от губ рыжеволосой девушки. - Как это вообще понимать?!

- Подожди, Колин, я...

Поттер присвистнул, хватая со стола бутылку и поспешно вставая с дивана.

- Думаю, вам есть, о чем поговорить... - бросил он, устремляясь в спальню. Нет, он не считал, что только что совершил ошибку — в конце концов, это был всего лишь поцелуй, да и не он ведь инициировал его... Джинни сама подсела к нему. Откуда ему было знать, что она уже с кем-то встречается? Единственное, что его беспокоило — как на это отреагирует Рон. Впрочем, он не сомневался в адекватности своего друга...

Взлетев вверх по ступенькам и войдя в спальню пятикурсников, Гарри сбросил квиддичную форму, быстро переодевшись в повседневную одежду, накидывая на плечи мантию-невидимку отца. Осушив бутылку до дна, он поставил ее на пол возле кровати, и, накинув на голову капюшон мантии, становясь абсолютно невидимым человеческому глазу, метнулся обратно вниз, в гостиную. Невилл и Рон танцевали с однокурсницами Джинни, Драко — с Кэти Белл. В углу, где он сидел, разворачивалась нешуточная сцена между Джинни и Колином: оба, раскрасневшись, кричали друг на друга, активно жестикулируя. Впрочем, разобрать, что именно они выкрикивают, не представлялось возможным из-за музыки.

Покачав головой, он улыбнулся, направившись к выходу из помещения. Разумеется, в хаосе и шуме вечеринки никто не заметил, что кто-то отодвинул портрет.

Нет, он определенно не чувствовал себя виноватым. Да и Джинни наверняка уже стыдно — все же взрослые не зря не дают волшебникам пить алкоголь до семнадцати лет. Но ничего не поделаешь, что сделано, то сделано...

За размышлениями он не заметил, как оказался возле пустого тайника между двумя рыцарскими доспехами. Достав из кармана письмо, он едва успел засунуть его в трещину в стене, как вдруг шестое чувство, никогда еще его не подводившее, сказало, что нужно подвинуться.

Резко, но бесшумно отшатнувшись, он сделал шаг в сторону, и не зря: через пространство, где секунду назад находилась его грудная клетка, протянулась рука Дафны Гринграсс, которая, скользнув изящными пальчиками по холодному камню, наткнулась на уголок письма, оставленному им там секунду назад, вытянула пергамент наружу.

Гарри плавно развернулся, стараясь не издать ни звука, и посмотрел на слизеринку. Выглядела она, мягко говоря, паршиво: волосы растрепаны, под глазами — синяки, сами глаза красные — казалось, она того и гляди расплачется. Вопреки обычаю, похоже, она забыла надеть мантию, что позволило ему оценить ее фигуру более тщательно — и, нужно было подметить, он был впечатлен.

На письмо она смотрела с явным удивлением во взгляде, и в этот момент Гарри довольно улыбнулся, с трудом сдерживая торжествующий возглас: еще одна маленькая победа. Он просчитал ее действия на сто процентов: Гринграсс пришла сюда сейчас не просто так, а чтобы проверить свою догадку, которой он размышлял в гостиной. Очевидно, она была уверена, что письма там не будет, и это стало бы еще одним аргументом в копилку доказательств того, что таинственный незнакомец — это он, Гарри. Она настолько спешила сюда, что забыла даже надеть мантию, чего никогда не позволяла себе в коридорах школы, как и другие слизеринские чистоплюи...

Девушка простояла на месте еще несколько секунд, задумчиво и даже потерянно глядя на письмо, после чего аккуратно сложила его, и, держа в руке, направилась восвояси.

Гарри же скользнул по каменной стене спиной вниз, усаживаясь на пол и закрывая руками лицо, с трудом сдерживая смех. Фортуна в этом году была явно на его стороне...

Слизеринцы неспешно брели по коридорам подземелий. Больше здесь никого не было. Преподаватели находились в своих кабинетах, либо в Большом Зале. Профессор Снейп скрылся куда-то сразу после игры, а остальные студенты других факультетов разошлись по своим гостиным, либо по своим делам вне замка, насаждаясь последними неделями хорошей погоды. Сказать, что настроение слизеринцев было паршивым — ничего не сказать. Проиграть с таким счетом было просто неприемлемо. Да еще и не кому-то, а гриффиндорцам. Во всей этой, в целом, апатичной и угнетенной атмосфере, прослеживались локальные вспышки гнева. Кто-то должен был ответить за произошедшее, им нужен был козел отпущения, и идеальной целью для этого стала Дафна Гринграсс. Из-за нее до матча пошли слухи, что команда Гриффиндора будет играть не в полную силу, что это будет легкая победа. В итоге Слизерин, расслабившись, проиграл команде с почти слепым ловцом. Сама же Гринграсс медленно плелась в середине «колонны». Иногда ее обгоняли, при этом нарочно толкнув плечом, иногда останавливались, сверля ненавистным взглядом. Даже сами игроки, которые ничего толком не смогли сделать на поле, винили ее в своей неудаче. Если бы не ее выходка, то поражение хотя бы не было бы таким позорным. Трейси шла следом за подругой, чуть отставая от нее, не решаясь ничего сказать. Дойдя, наконец, до входа в гостиную, девушки почти успели добраться до лестниц, которые вели в спальни, как вдруг их остановил зов кого-то из группы сидящих на диванах слизеринцев.

- Эй, Гринграсс! А ну-ка постой, – послышался мужской голос, и к девушкам подскочил Нотт, недовольно осматривая ведьму. – Паршиво выглядишь. Неужели тебе уже кто-то наподдал? Было бы неудивительно, учитывая, что из-за тебя Слизерин опозорился на год вперед... – в этот момент его тираду прервала Трейси, встав между Дафной и Тео.

- Пошел к черту, Нотт! – слегка толкнув парня ладонью в грудь, начала девушка – Ты еще повыступай здесь, чертов извращенец, – на этой фразе Тео слегка отшатнулся, вспоминая недавнее столкновение с Гринграсс в коридоре. Фыркнув, парень отошел в сторону.

- А он прав, Дэвис! – выкрикнул кто-то из толпы.

- Если бы не твоя выходка с Поттером, мы бы сейчас не выглядели, как проигравшие инвалиду, – поддержал другой голос.

- Гринграсс, в следующий раз, когда тебе захочется потявкать на высокое дерево, трижды подумай, способна ли будешь справиться с последствиями, – произнес Люциан. В этот момент во всей гостиной поднялся возмущенный шум: стадный инстинкт, похоже, все-таки взял, наконец, верх. Дафну уже в чем только ни обвиняли и чем только ни угрожали, должно даже до таких абсурдных угроз, как кара лично от Темного Лорда. Астория стояла недалеко от диванов, заполненных старшекурсниками, взволнованно глядя на свою сестру. Она уже хотела была подойти к ней, но ее путь преградила рука Саги. Та лишь покачала головой, посчитав, что это только ухудшит ситуацию не только для Дафны, но и для самой Астории. Студенты Слизерина всегда были рады разделить победу, но вот ответственность за поражение всегда падала на чьи-то одинокие плечи. Сегодняшний провал не был исключением. Наконец, Дафна решила покинуть гостиную, посчитав, что уже достаточно наслушалась. Перешагнув через порог, она прошла по лестнице к своей спальне. Дверь была по-прежнему закрыта на замок, что немного успокоило девушку. Она уже было опасалась, что другие студенты могли бы сделать что-то нехорошее с ее вещами. Зайдя внутрь, Гринграсс, скинув с себя мантию, плюхнулась на свою кровать лицом в подушку. День не удался, совсем не удался. Ее репутация среди своих же была под серьезной угрозой, она проиграла Поттеру, и теперь должна была ему, и, ко всему прочему, «таинственный незнакомец» ее тоже оставил. В один месяц учебы жизнь девушки круто развернулась. Не так она себе представляла этот учебный год. Трейси медленно подошла к кровати и присела на край, мягко положив руку на плечо подруги. Благо, оставался хоть кто-то из ее однокашников, кто еще не хотел освежевать Дафну заживо.

- Все в порядке, – вдруг произнесла Гринграсс. – Это было ожидаемо, ведь так было всегда, – перевернувшись на спину и заложив руки за голову, девушка уставилась в потолок. – Мы и сами всегда травили тех, кого толпа назначала ответственными за поражения. Ничего нового, просто теперь моя очередь, – Трейси ничего не ответила - лишь опустила голову, глядя себе под ноги.

- Это будет продолжаться еще как минимум неделю... – наконец, выдавила Трейси. Дафна кивнула и пожала плечами. Неожиданно девушка резко встала и направилась в ванную комнату. Дэвис на этот раз решила оставить подругу одну, и, сняв мантию и обувь, легла на свою кровать. Ополоснув пару раз лицо холодной водой, Дафна долгое время смотрела на свое отражение в зеркале. Наконец-то можно было позволить себе расслабиться, ведь рядом никого не было.

В этот момент по щекам девушки потекли слезы. Она все понимала и не удивлялась происходящему, но это совсем не значило, что все это было ей по душе. Наоборот, она всегда считала, что оказаться в подобном положении ей не суждено. Кто угодно, но только не она. Однако, похоже, в этом году все будет иначе...

Прошло еще около десяти минут, и Дафна, наконец, покинула уборную, не особо заботясь о своем внешнем виде. Выйдя в спальню, она прошла мимо лежавшей в кровати с книжкой Трейси, и устремилась вниз, в гостиную. Там уже было более-менее спокойно, многие разошлись по своим делам, однако стоило ей показаться, буря словно снова начала подниматься. Почти бегом пройдя к выходу из помещения, девушка замешкалась, дожидаясь, когда стена отодвинется.

- Правильно, не надевай больше мантию. Не хватало, чтобы ты и дальше позорила цвета факультета! – выкрикнул кто-то из компании в углу гостиной. Проигнорировав это, девушка, наконец, выскользнула через проем в стене и скрылась в коридорах подземелья. Астория и Сага сидели за маленьким столиком, обсуждая какие-то раскрытые перед ними книги и записи. Проводив встревоженным взглядом свою сестру, Астория вздохнула.

- Не волнуйся, с ней ничего не случится, – произнесла Поттер, не отрывая взгляда от книги. – В конце концов, она не беспомощная овечка вроде Нотта, за себя постоять сможет, – перелистывая страницы, продолжала она, – Ну и даже если вдруг кто-то решит всерьез отомстить ей, сомневаюсь, что мой брат будет просто стоять в стороне, – на этой фразе девушка подняла взгляд на Асторию и улыбнулась, подмигивая подруге. Младшую Гринграсс это немного успокоило, и, бодро кивнув, ведьма уткнулась в свою книгу. В этот момент к столику подошли их однокурсники. Один из них крепко схватил за плечо Асторию, из-за чего та буквально подпрыгнула на месте.

- Говорят, что перед тем, как твоя сестрица повредила Поттеру глаза, вы о чем-то разговаривали. Может, и ты имеешь к этому отношение?.. - парень не успел договорить — он осекся, поймав на себе строгий взгляд Саги.

- Отпусти ее и проваливай со своей компанией подальше от нас, иначе то, что сделал мой брат с тобой, Ноттом и другими отбросами этого факультета на прошлое рождество, покажется пустяком. Поверь, я не менее способная девочка, – холодно, но резко сказала Сага, исподлобья сверля взглядом незваных гостей. Парень резко отшатнулся от младшей Гринграсс, и, немного замешкавшись, фыркнул.

- Чокнутые, – бросил он и отошел от них. Поттер вновь улыбнулась подруге и опустила взгляд на книгу перед собой.

Дафна чуть ли не бежала по коридорам и лестницам, пытаясь как можно быстрее добраться до тайника. Ей хотелось сегодня просто закрыться в спальне и проспать до следующего дня, но перед этим она решила кое-что проверить.

Немногие студенты, которые встречались ей по пути, ошарашено смотрели на пятикурсницу. Выглядела она действительно... Посредственно. Наконец, дойдя до нужного места, она потянулась рукой к трещине в стене, уже почти надеясь, что не обнаружит ответ, как вдруг девушка почувствовала уголок сложенного пергамента. Она резко вытащила письмо, пробегаясь глазами по строкам. Казалось бы, день не может стать хуже, но это случилось. Она почти уверена была, что таинственный незнакомец - Поттер, но сейчас, когда она держала в руках очередное письмо, она окончательно разуверилась в своих догадках. Ее заполнили одновременно удивление и растерянность. Совсем потерянной, ей, казалось, было совершенно безразлично, что происходит вокруг нее. Протерев лицо рукой, она вздохнула и сложила письмо вчетверо. Развернувшись, девушка направилась обратно в гостиную своего факультета.

Быстро пробежав к спальням, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться, Дафна метнулась в их комнату и с грохотом закрыла дверь. От этого звука проснулась Трейси, задремавшая с книжкой на лице. Протирая глаза и отложив томик, она какое-то время пыталась прийти в себя, пока напротив нее не села Дафна, открывшая сундук и начавшая сосредоточенно копаться в нем.

- Что ищешь? – удивленно спросила Дэвис, осматриваясь в поисках чего-нибудь попить.

- Дневник. Он ответил, – сказала Гринграсс, продолжая поиски. Эта фраза словно ударила током Трейси, мигом сбросив дурман, и девушка заинтересовано уставилась на подругу. – Нашла, – пробормотала она, доставая тетрадку, в которую были вклеены все письма незнакомца.

- А что он ответил-то?

- Потом прочитаешь, сейчас я хочу проверить кое-то, – ответила Дафна, сверяя почерк и другие детали с предыдущими письмами. В этот момент в дверь кто-то постучался. Девушки вздрогнули, Дафна быстро спрятала дневник и письмо под подушку. – Войдите! – крикнула она, готовясь к худшему. Если это были Пэнси и Милли, то это ерунда. А вот если старшекурсницы, особенно Виолетта, которой досталось на матче крепче всех...

Дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату зашла Сага Поттер. Лицо Гринграсс скривилось, и брюнетка, заметив это, довольно ухмыльнулась.

- Я вижу, ты рада меня видеть, - не выдержав, съязвила она.

- Чего тебе надо? – спросила Дэвис, подойдя к девушке.

- Ничего особенного. Мой брат просил передать тебе это, – с любопытством глядя на Дафну, сказала Сага и сунула сложенный кусок пергамента Трейси в руку. – Счастливо, – на этом Поттер скрылась за дверью спальни, захлопнув ее за собой. Дэвис же, подойдя к подруге и сев на край своей кровати, отдала ей записку. Прочитав содержимое, ведьма выдавила из себя смешок.

- Что там? – поинтересовалась Трейси.

- Время и место встречи, – Гринграсс звучала абсолютно спокойно. Она ждала этого и была рада, что он хотя бы не сделал это лично. Увидеть Гарри Поттера сегодня еще раз... Это точно вывело бы ее из себя. Перечитав короткую записку еще пару раз, девушка, встрепенувшись, поспешно засунула руку под подушку, доставая оттуда последнее письмо. Она начала сверять почерк и манеру написания, но, быстро увидев слишком явные различия, девушка лишь покачала головой и убрала письмо с запиской в дневник.

- Не совпадает, – откинувшись на кровать, Дафна закрыла лицо руками. – Я уже была уверена, что это он. Многие детали сходились, но теперь… Я ничего не понимаю. Никогда себя не чувствовала такой беспомощной. Словно кукла в чужой игре… - тихо фыркнула ведьма. Голос ее немного дрожал, и она уже не скрывала того, что признает поражение. Трейси хотела что-то сказать, но внезапно ее подруга вновь поднялась и ровно уселась на кровати. – Однако никто другой это не может быть… Зная Поттера, это как раз то, что он способен сделать. Только он. Запутать, довести до истерики, отвести следы в другую сторону. Думай, что хочешь, Трейси, но я уверена, этот аноним – он. Гадать больше нет смысла, теперь надо просто искать доказательства того, что это — Поттер, – уверенно произнесла Дафна, глядя в глаза своей подруге. Та лишь кивнула, немного улыбнувшись, но ничего не ответила. – Если это он, то доказательства рано или поздно сами попадут нам в руки, никто не идеален, он все равно на чем-то проколется. А если не он… То какая разница? Это выигрышное положение, так или иначе. Но… - девушка встала и начала ходить по комнате туда-сюда. – Мне не нравится, что этот чертов «незнакомец» потратил целую неделю на то, чтобы ответить мне. Сам же затеял эту игру, и сам теперь тормозит. Ну что ж, тогда и мой ответ подождет недельку-другую, – к девушке стало возвращаться ее привычное настроение, и сейчас вместо уныния в ней закипел азарт. – Буду играть по его правилам. В конце концов, раз он проявил ко мне интерес, пускай тоже помучается, дожидаясь ответа – закончила, наконец, свою тираду Дафна. Трейси рассмеялась, глядя на подругу, явно приходившую постепенно в себя. Ей это все напомнило какие-то детские игры, когда малыши проявляют интерес друг к другу неоднозначными способами, вроде дергния за косички.

- Ладно, я пойду, приведу себя в порядок. Можешь прочитать письмо пока, – разрешила Дафна, и, схватив чистую одежду, скрылась в ванной комнате. Трейси, потянувшись за пергаментом, быстро пробежалась по письму взглядом, а после и по записке, что принесла Сага. Там было указано время встречи – 12:00, и место – у входа в «Сладкое Королевство».

Субботнее утро встретило Дафну вполне благосклонно. Настроение было замечательным, хотя она, конечно же, жутко нервничала по поводу предстоявшей встречи с Поттером. Слизеринка долго размышляла по поводу всей этой ситуации, и пришла к выводу, что, скорее всего, автор письма, несомненно, Поттер. В этом случае паззл складывался идеально: это объясняло временные интервалы между письмами, объясняло причину, по которой Поттер внезапно решил позвать ее в Хогсмид, а также то, почему он все еще старался вести себя отталкивающе, но почти не трогал ее в этом году. Это также объясняло, почему он пошел на самоубийственную, на ее, Дафны, взгляд, игру в квиддич вслепую, лишь бы поймать ее на слове и сходить на свидание с ней. К тому же, Поттер называл Темного Лорда по имени, это знали все. Да, автором писем определенно был Гарри Поттер. Это означало, что он был не так уж прост, как она думала, и он хотел узнать ее поближе. Она ни за что не признавалась в этом Трейси и Астории, но это ужасно льстило девушке. Внезапно она стала смотреть на него совсем иначе: он был истинным слизеринцем, таким же, как она. Они были похожи. Он был чистокровным наследником древнего рода, сильным магом, весьма одаренным во всем, можно было даже сказать — гением. И теперь она понимала, что он тоже носил маску, отталкивавшую всех непосвященных... Включая ее до этого момента. Как, возможно, делали это и остальные гриффиндорцы из его компании. Ведь она уже убедилась, что Невилл был не так уж плох... Единственной проблемой оставалось его отношение к друзьям. Но, перечитав эти строки несколько раз, она поняла: там не было ничего, что противоречило ее версии. Он просто написал очевидные вещи о каждом из них. То, как о них думало большинство. И писал он это абсолютно искренне. А почерк... Почерк можно было подделать. Он был чертовски умен...

И она не упустит этот шанс.

Она познакомится с настоящим Гарри Поттером.

И возможно, может быть... Был шанс, что он спасет ее от того, к чему ее готовил отец.

Потянувшись, она вскочила с кровати, направившись в уборную. Ей предстояло еще приготовиться к долгожданному... Свиданию? Да, пусть будет так: ее первому в жизни свиданию... С Гарри Поттером.

Девушка не могла прекратить улыбаться от этой мысли. Как же все, оказывается, просто... Интересно, его зрение уже вернулось к нему, или ей придется водить его за руку по деревне? Это было бы довольно мило...

Она покраснела. Сейчас ее уже не смущало то, что она вела себя, как глупая, влюбленная девчонка. В конце концов, она заслужила такое право, разгадав этот ребус.

Вернувшись в спальню, первым, что она увидела, была Трейси, уже искавшая что-то у себя в сундуке.

- А ты чего встала в такую рань? - почти пропела Дафна, подходя к своей кровати. Та, не оборачиваясь, фыркнула, продолжая копаться в недрах своих не слишком аккуратно сложенных вещей.

- А кто, если не я, поможет тебе с выбором одежды и прически, подруга? Я боюсь доверять тебе подготовку к столь важному событию в твоей жизни... А я сделаю так, что ты сразишь его наповал, - разумеется, Трейси уже была в курсе выводов, к которым пришла Дафа, и, найдя доводы подруги довольно рассудительными и логичными, теперь тоже относилась к Поттеру куда более снисходительно. То, что он и его компания всю неделю вели себя довольно тихо, этому только поспособствовало.

Дафна широко улыбнулась, присаживаясь на свою кровать. Это будет удивительный день...

- Напомни, почему из всех возможных мест ты выбрал именно... Это? - помедлив, протянул Драко, окидывая помещение взглядом, наполненным отвращением и каким-то легким любопытством.

- Потому что сюда никто из студентов не ходит, вот почему. Вероятность быть подслушанными здесь ниже всего, - вздохнув, резонно ответил ему Невилл в который раз за прошедшую неделю. В целом, спланировать это собрание оказалось не так трудно, как он изначально думал — трудностей почти не возникло. Почти... За исключением одной.

Староста перевел взгляд на Гарри, который качался на стуле, не притрагиваясь к грязной кружке, наполненной чем-то, что, по словам бармена, являлось сливочным пивом. Парень задумчиво-потерянно смотрел куда-то в потолок, явно думая не о том, как он будет сейчас произносить речь перед всеми теми, кто захотел примкнуть к их «клубу» - а таких, по приблизительным подсчетам Невилла, было... Немало. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что у них был только один день, в который они могли это организовать, и, разумеется, этим днем была эта суббота — первый их выходной в Хогсмиде. Собственно говоря, проблема была в том, что именно в этот день Гарри должен был встретиться с Дафной, и выбор здесь был простой: либо он приходит с друзьями сюда, в этот грязный паб, и проводит собрание, после которого их клуб начнет проводить регулярные встречи — правда, они пока не придумали, где — либо он идет на свидание с Гринграсс.

Невилл не мог поверить, что они забыли учесть это перед тем дурацким спором. Он боялся представить, насколько обострятся их отношения с Гринграсс после этого инцидента. Однако поделать ничего уже было нельзя: на часах было 12:27, а это означало, что с минуты на минуту паб должен был начать заполняться заинтересованными студентами Хогвартса, которых они с Роном убедили в целесообразности этого мероприятия.

- С тем же успехом мог бы собрать нас всех в Запретном Лесу. Его тоже никто не посещает, - фыркнул Драко в ответ, облокотившись о стол и подперев двумя руками подбородок, скучающе глядя на входную дверь заведения.

- Едва ли твои фанатки пойдут за тобой в глушь, Малфой... Для леса у них кишка тонка, - хмыкнул Рон, переведя взгляд на Гарри, все с тем же отсутствующим видом смотревшего в потолок. - Да ладно тебе, не грузись, дружище, - рыжеволосый колдун хлопнул друга по плечу, ободряюще ухмыльнувшись. - В конце концов, разве это не в твоем стиле — продинамить ее? По-моему, вполне достойная месть за неделю кротовьей жизни.

Гарри рассеянно кивнул. В чем-то Рон, конечно, был прав. Это было абсолютно в его стиле, и, более того, это в какой-то степени еще сильнее снизит ее подозрения по поводу того, что это он — автор писем. Впрочем, на последнее письмо он так и не получил ответа. Либо она решила в отместку тоже выждать неделю, либо она все-таки уверилась в том, что отправитель — это он, и тогда игра окончена. В любом случае, время покажет. Одно можно было сказать с уверенностью: после сегодняшнего дня, если она действительно придет к месту встречи, их отношения испортятся окончательно и бесповоротно.

Однако у него не было выбора, он уже принял решение. Эти детские игры не имели значения, когда речь шла о будущем десятков людей.

Входная дверь отворилась, и в помещение цепочкой вошла толпа гриффиндорцев: впереди всех были близнецы Уизли, следом за ними шли извечные подруги — Джонсон, Спиннет и Белл, за ними - Колин Криви, пара шестикурсников — Додсон и Лонгвард, и замыкали группу Джинни Уизли, Ромильда Вейн и ее подруги.

- Привет, Гарри!

- Привет, ребята!

- День добрый! - вразнобой здоровались они, усаживаясь за пустые столики. Пока в пабе никого, кроме гриффиндорцев, еще не было.

Вяло ответив на приветствия, Гарри перевел взгляд на Невилла.

- Кого еще ждем?

Тот посмотрел на наручные часы, поджав губы, явно что-то вспоминая.

- Еще должно прийти несколько человек с Рейвенкло и пара Хаффлпафцев. Но они пока не опаздывают...

Драко покосился на входную дверь, через которую в помещение только что вошли Роджер Дэвис — кузен Трейси, Чоу Чанг, тут же махнувшая рукой Драко, следом за ними — Луна Лавгуд, Гермиона Грейджер и еще трое, включая симпатичную рыжеволосую девушку, которых Малфой не знал.

- Ты уверен, что наложил чары правильно? - протянул он, обращаясь к Невиллу.

- Обижаешь, - улыбнулся староста, наблюдая за тем, как студенты продолжали рассаживаться за пустые столы и считая про себя количество прибывших, вспоминая, кого не хватает. Из гриффиндорцев не пришел только один — Кормак МакЛагген, шестикурсник, друзья которого, похоже, сами недоумевали, почему их однокурсник не пришел на собрание, которым им же прожужжал все уши за прошедшую неделю.

Спустя десять минут последний приглашенный — Захария Смит — закрыл за собой дверь, сев за столик к Ханне Эббот и Эрни МакМиллану.

- Ну, Гарри, наш выход, - шепнул Рон, схватив друга за рукав мантии и потащив его в центр помещения, куда уже направился Невилл. За ними лениво поплелся Малфой, сам не особо понимающий, зачем, но решивший не отбиваться от компании.

Гарри, взяв себя в руки, заложил их за спину, подойдя к Невиллу и вставая рядом, окидывая всех прибывших критичным взглядом. Он уже точно мог сказать, кому можно было доверять, а кому нет, ровно как и мог примерно оценить потенциал каждого из них. Впрочем, с заклинанием Невилла о доверии можно было не беспокоиться...

- Дорогие друзья! - громко начал староста Гриффиндора, мигом прерывая все разговоры и галдеж. В пабе воцарилась тишина, на что Лонгботтом довольно улыбнулся. - Вам всем известна причина, по которой мы здесь сегодня собрались. Скажу сразу: тем, кто считает, что сможет нас одурачить и доложить о произошедшем здесь Амбридж, лучше уйти прямо сейчас. На вход было наложено заклинание, которое доставит вам море хлопот, если вы проболтаетесь. Если же вы уверены в себе — милости просим. Первое, пока — неофициальное собрание нашего клуба, объявляю открытым! - помещение заполнилось тихим перешептыванием студентов, которые были явно недовольны подобным сюрпризом. Особенно это касалось Хаффлпафцев.

- Хорошенькое начало, не успели прийти, а нас уже заколдовали, - фыркнул Захария. Послышалось несколько одобрительных возгласов.

- Не будь идиотом, Смит. Если ты не будешь чесать языком на все стороны, с тобой ничего не случится. А обезопасить всех нас — отличная идея, - бросила Джинни, поймавшая в этот момент взгляд Гарри и смущенно улыбнувшаяся.

Поттер же не обратил на это внимания, по-прежнему с холодным безразличием оценивающе глядя на юных волшебников. Сейчас он с трудом представлял себе, как он будет их чему-то учить. Но — надо, значит, надо. В конце концов, он ради этого пожертвовал своей личной жизнью... Придется как-то вертеться.

… - В общем, надеюсь, вопросов больше нет. И так, Слово нашему будущему учителю — Гарри Поттеру! - Невилл хлопнул его по спине, и Гарри сделал шаг вперед под легкие аплодисменты — по большей части, гриффиндорцев. В помещении вновь повисла тишина — каждый присутствовавший устремил вопросительный взгляд на Мальчика, Который Выжил.

Откашлявшись, он тихо произнес:

- Я рад, что среди учеников Хогвартса нашлись те, кому не безразлична их жизнь, как и жизни тех, кто им дорог. Как все вы уже могли убедиться за прошедшие недели, министерство подсунуло нам преподавателя, который неспособен нас ничему научить по предмету, являющемуся для каждого из нас самым важным сейчас, и который станет еще более важным в ближайшие годы. Защита от темных сил. Думаю, не нужно объяснять простую истину: министерству на вас наплевать. Им известно, что Волдеморт... - большинство присутствовавших вздрогнули или охнули при упоминании имени темного мага, - … вернулся. И именно в этот момент они дают нам бездарность в виде преподавателя по защите от него? Смех, - он сплюнул на пол, развернувшись и медленно шагая в сторону запотевшего, грязного окна. - В этой войне вы можете рассчитывать только на себя и своих друзей. Я уверен, что некоторые из вас решат не посещать собрания этого клуба, единственная цель которого — сохранение ваших жизней, и жизней ваших близких. И именно для них я прямо сейчас дам самый главный урок, - он повернулся к студентам, которые молчаливо, завороженно слушали его, не решаясь перебить. - Не бойтесь. Никогда не бойтесь Упивающихся, и не бойтесь Волдеморта. Они — такие же маги, как и вы, во многом — куда более слабые и ничтожные. Вдумайтесь: они — всего лишь прислуги волшебника, возомнившего себя Богом, на самом деле являющегося простым сумасшедшим убийцей — уже даже не человеком, а побитым зверьком, единственное желание которого — запугать вас и подчинить своей воле. Вы хотите быть рабами животного? - по пабу прокатилась волна возмущенного гула. Гарри улыбнулся. - Я тоже не хочу. Я бился с Волдемортом лично уже трижды, и трижды он сбегал от меня, перепуганный до смерти. Думаете, это потому, что я — великий волшебник? Нет, - он вновь пошел вперед, вдоль столиков, но уже в другую сторону. - Просто я осознал, что его главное оружие — это страх. Но помните... Только трус может запугивать других. Он — трус. Трус и клоун, ратующий за чистую кровь, но являющийся при этом полукровкой! - послышались смешки и тихие перешептывания — несмотря на то, что обстановка явно разрядилась после упоминания происхождения Волеморта, похоже, в это поверили не все, но он расскажет им подробнее... Позже.

- Это правда! Его имя — Том Марволо Риддл, и его отец был магглом! - добавил Невилл, перекрикивая смех и улыбаясь, глядя на то, как легко можно развеять ореол таинственности и ужаса вокруг Темного Лора. - Поборите свой страх, и вы сможете победить его. Победите себя, и вам не будет равных! - выкрикнул Гарри, вскинув кулак вверх. Все присутствовавшие ликующе взревели, зааплодировав.

Гарри же, остановившись рядом со своими друзьями, довольно улыбнулся, глядя на огонь, вспыхнувший в глазах тех, кто захотел последовать за ним.

Это было началом.

Дафна, потирая ладони друг о друга, немного озябнув, топталась на одном месте. Люди заходили и выходили из магазина, но Поттер так и не показался. Взглянув на часы, стрелки которых указывали на время - 13:46, Дафна сдалась, уткнув взгляд в землю. Простояв так еще некоторое время, она, развернувшись, медленным шагом направилась прочь от этого места. День в Хогсмиде только начался, и кареты не собирались никуда отправляться, потому Гринграсс отправилась в замок пешком. Дойдя, наконец, до школы, она все также медленно бродила по пустым и тихим коридорам древнего замка, в котором сейчас почти никого не было. Дойдя до лестничной площадки перед коридором, ведущим в Большой Зал, она услышала чьи-то шаги, которые быстро приближались к ней. Догадавшись, кто это мог быть, она расстегнула красивую уличную мантию бирюзового цвета, стягивая ее с себя.

- Дафна! Ты уже вернулась? – подбежав к подруге, улыбнулась Трейси. Гринграсс удовлетворенно кивнула, шагая навстречу подруге. Аккуратно сложив мантию, она передала в руки Трейси.

- Отнести, пожалуйста, в в спальню. Мне еще нужно кое-что закончить, – спокойно попросила она. Дэвис с недоумением приняла одежду и вопросительно взглянула на подругу. Та лишь пожала плечами. – Потом расскажу, ладно? – чуть улыбнувшись, произнесла она, и, не дожидаясь реакции подруги, начала подниматься вверх по лестнице. Дэвис, проводив подругу взглядом и ничего не поняв, отправилась в противоположном направлении, к подземельям, чтобы отнести ее одежду. Поднявшись на этаж, где был коридор, в котором находился тайник для писем, Дафна помедлила. Усевшись на ближайший подоконник, она обняла колени, уткнувшись в них лицом. Впервые она испытывала такую бурю эмоций. Конечно, она уже не раз бывала в отчаянных и ужасных ситуациях, главным образом — благодаря ее отцу, но сейчас она чувствовала себя просто разбитой. Выпотрошенной. Теперь она была уверена, что «таинственный незнакомец» - не Поттер, и теперь ей хотелось убить себя за то, что она вообще пришла к такому выводу. За то, что поверила в этот бред, выдуманный ей самой. Ее глупые фантазии влюбленной идиотки...

Стянув с шеи красивый платок, который Трейси заставила ее надеть утром, девушка бросила его на пол. Растрепав рукой красивую прическу, над которой долго работали они с Дэвис утром, Дафна вновь уткнулась лицом в колени.

- Какая же я дура… - прошептала она, всхлипнув и сжав кулаки. Он снова обыграл ее, но теперь он перешел черту. Если до сегодняшнего момента это были просто глупые детские игры, то сейчас у нее было такое чувство, будто спину вонзили кинжал. Да, ведьма ощущала предательство. Она предала сама себя, позволив этим чувствам проникнуть ей в душу.

– Ублюдок… - вновь шепнула она себе, качнув головой. Дафна никак не ожидала, что Поттер пойдет на такое. Розыгрыши – его конек, но, если, подумать, они всегда были… Безобидными? Да, пожалуй, так. Никто и никогда всерьез не страдал, не считая Нотта... Выходки Поттера всегда казались, скорее, желанием привлечь к себе внимание, а может даже показать заинтересованность в ней, но сейчас?.. Он плюнул ей в лицо. Настроил собственный факультет против нее, опозорил перед всеми во время игры и после нее, а теперь просто растоптал, как грязь. Было бы даже менее жестоко при всех ей отказать, но хотя бы сказать это в лицо, не создавая этих чертовых, глупых иллюзий... А теперь? Теперь ничего. У нее не осталось совсем ничего, кроме, разве что, Трейси - слабое утешение. Даже ее сестра общалась с его чертовой сестрицей... Похоже, Поттер решил отнять у нее все, разрушив ее жизнь. Тот Поттер, которого, как ей казалось, она полюбила...

Ослабив кулаки, девушка тихо заплакала, не поднимая головы с колен. Благо, вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы стать этому свидетелем - впрочем, ей было плевать, увидит ли кто-нибудь ее в таком состоянии, или нет. Ей было уже на все наплевать. Сильнее всего ее задевало не то, что она в очередной раз проиграла в игре против него, не сумев разгадать его истинной цели, а то, что… Что с ней просто так обошлись. Не как с ведьмой, а как с девушкой. Первое свидание в жизни, к которому она так готовилось и которого так ждала, обернулось разбитым сердцем, мечтами и надеждами.

Она подумала, что не зря многие чистокровные семьи используют подход брачного контракта. Ведь так гораздо проще, никакой драмы и лишней головной боли. Да, пожалуй, все эти чувства присущи полукровкам… И магглам. Это не ее. Ей было не суждено любить и быть любимой, не нужно было даже думать о такой нелепости.

От этих мыслей Дафна постепенно начала приходить в себя, и, шмыгнув носом, стерла слезы с лица рукавом джемпера. Вздохнув, девушка выглянула в окно, за которым начал моросить дождь. Она иронично усмехнулась — весьма подходяще под ситуацию.

В памяти вспыхнули ее прошлые столкновения с Поттером, то, как она реагировала на его присутствие рядом с ней. То, как глупо она себя вела и позволяла этому ублюдку играть на ее чувствах. Впервые в жизни влюбившись, она решила дать шанс другому человеку войти в ее мир, а в итоге он все разрушил. Все то, что она так старательно берегла, пряча от отца, желавшего сделать из нее послушное, безэмоциональное оружие.

От этого лицо девушки скривилось в гневной гримасе, и она спрыгнула с подоконника, ударив кулаком в стену.

- Тварь! – громко вскрикнула она, направляясь вперед по пустому коридору под эхо своего голоса. – Хотел получить очередной трофей? Черта с два, – та девочка, которая еще жила в ней в начале этого года, сохраняя ее личность и чувства, пропала без шанса на возвращение. Внезапно ведьму заполнило то, что прививал ей отец с самого детства. Она окончательно осознала свое место в этой школе, в этом мире. Она будет стоять рядом Темным Лордом, когда тот будет править миром. Она будет распоряжаться силой, принадлежавшей ей по праву крови. Она будет той, кто сотрет наглую ухмылку с лица этого ублюдка и его друзей.

Она вдруг остановилась. Его друзья были к этому причастны не меньше, чем он. Наверняка. А Невилл? Трюк, чтобы ослабить ее бдительность.

Этот ублюдок продумал все, до мельчайших деталей...

- Ненавижу! – Дафна снова перешла на крик, давая волю своему гневу. Накнец, успокоившись и отдышавшись, девушка продолжила идти быстрым шагом по коридорам, размышляя о своих дальнейших планах. Она не могла это так просто оставить, она была решительно настроена на то, чтобы превратить остаток жизни Поттера в ад. Он надругался над тем, что она оберегала и прятала, как свое самое ценное сокровище, всю свою жизнь, и наверняка сейчас он, сидя в каком-нибудь баре, распивая дешевую дрянь вместе со своими погаными друзьями, насмехается с ними над ней. А завтра? Когда она пересечется с ним, он продолжит? Конечно. И вся школа еще узнает об этом, ведь ее положение в Слизерине уже и так весьма шаткое, ему осталось только вогнать последний гвоздь в крышку гроба ее репутации!

Но это больше не волновало Дафну. Пускай она и будет одна, но...

- Этот чертов подонок умрет, - наконец, девушка произнесла то, о чем не решалась подумать в последние несколько минут. Да, пожалуй, ведьма действительно сейчас хотела смерти Поттера, и теперь мысль об убийстве ее ничуть не смущала.

Он более, чем заслужил это.

Она — слизеринка, и пришла пора показать, что бывает, когда переходишь дорогу чистокровной волшебнице.

От этих мыслей девушка улыбнулась, окончательно придя в себя. В конце коридора виднелся проход к лестницам, откуда она и попала на этот этаж. Расправив длинные белые волосы и протерев опухшие от слез глаза, она вышла на лестницу и начала спускаться вниз, придерживаясь одной рукой за перила. Однако на последних нескольких ступеньках ведьма резко затормозила.

- Что за?... – пробормотала она, глядя на одиноко лежащую волшебную палочку на самом крою лестничной площадки. Помедлив, Дафна начала спускаться дальше, и, спустившись на первый этаж, встала, как вкопанная, глядя на то, что лежало перед ней. Она хотела было закричать, но почувствовала, что не может издать ни звука, и ишь закрыла рот обеими руками

Лужа крови, в которой неподвижно лежал незнакомый ей студент в нескольких метрах от Гринграсс, выглядела совсем свежей. Она почувствовала приступ тошноты, но при этом, словно завороженная, не могла отвести взгляд от пустых, остекленевших глаз мальчишки.

Задрожав, она развернулась и бросилась прочь со всех ног, не оглядываясь.

0000000000000000000000000

**ВАЖНАЯ ДЕТАЛЬ В КОНЦЕ ПОСЛЕСЛОВИЯ **

Вот и настала пятница, и я представляю вашему вниманию долгожданное обновление, друзья! Надеюсь на ваши отзывы и критику - на мой взгляд, глава получилась неоднозначной и я не всем в ней доволен, так что, возможно, я изменю какие-то детали позже, потому что я не успел ничего толком откорректировать, так как спешил, чтобы порадовать вас поскорее, как и обещал :)

Огромное спасибо всем, кто оставил отзывы - это очень, очень приободрило меня, и в конечном счете только благодаря вам мне хватило сил, чтобы ночами дописать эту главу вовремя. Спасибо, что остаетесь со мной, друзья! Надеюсь, вы продолжите в том же духе! ;)

**А теперь важная деталь.** В целях подогревания вашего интереса, я решил дать главам названия и в конце каждой главы делать что-то вроде мини-превьюшки к следующей. Выгядть это будет примерно так:

_**Смерть ученика в Хогвартсе! Несчастный случай или убийство? Что планирует делать дальше Дафна Гринграсс? Что Гарри Поттер скрывает от своих друзей? Читайте в следующей главе "Второго Поколения" - Тучи сгущаются!**_

_Всем спасибо за внимание, надеюсь, что увидимся в следующую пятницу! :D_


End file.
